Through her eyes
by SaiyaJinAngel6
Summary: It's a story of love/war/passion and making it through life. It's a good few days worth of reading right now. Trunks/Serena cross over. (NO LEMONS!!! GEEEEEEZ!!)
1. Through her eyes PT.1

Disclaimer: I did not write nor create Dragon Ball, Z, GT, Or Sailor Moon.  
  
Once in a time, far beyond our world lays the plot of an evil plan. It's a story of war, Peace, Love, affection, loyalty, Betrayal and warriors from another galaxy to soon be found in the year 2020, my time. I am the daughter of Serenity and Warrior of an unknown man. I live on the Moon and rarely ever thought about life outside of the castle, let alone Galaxy. I never knew who my father was and never knew the secrets they kept from me. I never thought about how I would be connected to a warriors blood let alone comprihend how or why. I have lived this life, and this life alone, and please, if this this story disturbs you, let it be known, you have been warned....  
  
Inside the warm castle I walk bare foot across the shimmering marble tile. It was cold to the touch that it sent shivers up my spine. I could hear my call for breakfast, yet I ignored it and ran into the bathroom, and locked the door behind me. It was so nice in the castle, you wouldn't ever want to leave. I started to run the bath water and poured in some bubbles. There was one window that faced the planet Mercury. While I waited, I looked out the window, and got fixtated on a star. It was a blue star that left a shimmering dust behind it. "How odd. A star that does that? Hummm." with that I jumpted in the warm water. I loved taking baths, especally bubble baths. They made me feel like I was...well, important. I know I know, I'm a princess and I'm spoiled rotten, but that's only a title. yadda yadda, talk all you want about how glorious it is to be a princess, but the actuallity of it is that, it gets REALLY boring being praised all the time.  
  
  
  
After I had my bath, I sliped into my "Gown"  
  
and did my hair up into two orindango's. I left to go down stairs wich is like 3 fights from where I was. NOTE: from where I was.....was like the 3rd floor out of like 10. yeah, that big. I reached the Kitchen and came into the room with the the large shimmering marble table in frount of me.  
  
I went infrount of my mother and curtsied and then sat down. I put my napkin in my lap and looked down to find a note written on it. it said :Princess, please forgive me. I love you so much and yet you have no effections at all for me. Are you saving your heart for another? please tell me, what I did wrong!  
  
Darien Shields  
  
I was DISGUSTED with that man. He was like all the other princes that had come to court me months before and he turns out to be a nancy boy. Geeze! LEAVE ME ALONE!!Are you expecting me to see something in them that no one else could? I'M NOT GOD!! I can't help everyone you know, especally sub zero attitude men.  
  
"Serena, your late again. Is something wrong?" My mom Queen Serenity asked me. She alone I think is the most beautiful woman alive and I hope that I turn out to be just like my mom. "Serena? Is something the matter?"  
  
Oh no accept the fact that DARIEN keeps Comming into my room at night trying to win my love. "No mother, why do you ask?" "Well you seem a little pre occupied lately. Are you sure? cause you know I'm here for you right?" "Yes mother. And thank you for carring for my well being, but you know I'm 17 now and I don't want anyone to come to me for love, I'd like to find my own Husband. Maybe someone that isn't royal even." Mother's adviser walked up to me and said in a snuity voice, "Don't be silly. You will marry and have children like we always have for millions of years, and it wont end with you young ladie." I grabbed my cream doughnut and said, "You know what? I think your right. It wont end with me. It will end with this." And with that I shoved a creamy, sugary sweet, especally whipted creamed doughnut into the advisors face. "And for future refrence, I am the princess and when I'm queen you'll be out, along with all these fruity so called King matereal men." and with that I stormed out of the room leaving everyone stunned. "She's been under alot of stress I see." The advisor said wipping the cream off her face. "AND STOP GIGGLING!"  
  
I loved the fact I stood up for myself. It felt so good to get rid of the anger. Kiasani or as you know her as the advisor, was really ticking me off. She even walkes in on me in my worshiping time to Brad Pitt. She burned my love novels and threw away all my storys and drawings. I think she wants me to mature so fast that I cant even be a normal teenager. One of these days I'll show her who's the princess. But not today, cause Im second fiddle compared to the royal chumuck. It makes me sick to see her get all the fame and me, behind all my Royalty, alone and no one cares.  
  
After a while I was getting hungry so I scrambled down stairs to grab a bite to eat. I got all the way down stairs when I had a hand cupped over my mouth and arms holding me back. Then I heard Kiasani whisper in my ear, "I will be the queen after I dispose of you, princess. Watch your back, and if you dare tell your mother, you'll die before your 18th birthday." She then let me go and I didn't dare turn around. I felt uneasy the whole time I was walking and I didn't want to see if she was there, but I had to, 'cause I knew she was. As I turned around I saw nothing. "Princess....." "Ahh!" I jumpted in fear. "I'm sorry Princess." "It's ok, you just startled me, thats all." "Good, well you know that very amusing preformance you put on today,,,you know cream Kiasani..?" "You gave it a name?" "Yes, ummm you don't know me but my name is Julie and I come to you from the planet of Andromida." "Yes Andromida....is that near Polonam?" I asked not knowing what she wanted with me and how she got passed the gaurds. "I'm sorry if I have come to you in a wrong custom...you know unexpected..but I have heard so much about you and I had to meet you. I'm 17 and my father is dead and my mother has been captured and I came to you to see if I could stay here until I found a place to live." "That is ok with me. we just have to clear it with mother first. I don't make the rules." "Fine. thats ok with me."  
  
I lead her up to a door. "So how do you princesses keep in shape if you stay indoors all day?" I opened the door and revialed at least 9 fights of stairs. "That answers my question!" We walked up to the door of my mom's room."This is mothers room. Be very curtious and polite, but not icky polite like may I have the sugar a million times in differnt forms. Mother doesn't like that." "Ok" I slowly opened up the door to find my mother brushing out her hair with my favorite brush. I rembered how she used to brush my hair with it when I was little. The brush was made of stone from some planet called Vageeta. It was an ugly stone, but so soft and smoth, you didn't care about the looks of it. "Mother, have I disturbed you?"  
  
she slowly turned around and said, "Why not at all. When would I ever be cought up in anything too much not to have time for you Serena?" She opened up her arms to me and I ran into them willingly. "Mother, this is Julie of Andromada." "Why hello Julie. Have you come to discuss something? Is something wrong at your home?" "Actually yes your highness......" "Oh don't call me your highness, call me Mrs.S." "Well Mrs.S we are bing invaded by some creatures." "What are they?" "They call themselves Saiya- Jins. Some powerfull race that will stop at nothing to distroy and rule all." "And what did you want from us young Julie?" "I was woundering,If it wasn't toomuch to ask,,,,,if could stay here untill I figure out how to get rid of them myself." "I'm sorry. I cannot let you do that." "Mother why?" "Cause we are going to fight with you. And you can stay here untill we find a way to save your race."  
  
"Oh thank you your highness. So where will I stay? Do you have room?" I started to giggle and my mom joined in. "What?" "Have you seen all those stairs?" "Yeah" "well they arent there just to climb you know!" I said "Anyways you can sleep with me and protect me from the witch.""The Witch? Have you been reading those ghost storys again? If you have nightmares come in her with me and you wont be frightened if the silver crystal is near by." "No I mean Kiasani." I said leaning back while my mom undid my orindango's and brushed out my hair. "I know she's a mean person, but somewhere inside her black heart, there is some good that is waiting to come out." "Yes mother." She left my hair down and said to me, "You go set up Julie's bed, I"ll be over in a few minnutes to help after I"m done talking to the witch about our little sharaid this morning ...SERENA........I expect better out of you, ok?" "ok.""Good. Even though she deserved it, doesn't mean it's right." "Yes mother." I stood up and walked to the door, hair still down. My hair goes to about my feet so it felt like a sheet was over my head when it is down. I left the room and whent across the hall to my room.  
  
I walked up to my door and flung it open. "This room alone holds more dresses than a department store. Trust me. You never have an excuse to be late by saying 'I have nothing to wear.'" Julie walked over to my chess table. "Such lovely Figureenes. Where are they from?" I paused. "I dont know, but where ever they came from I was there before cause it says 'To my Daughter.' I must have been little, and it came from my dad, who ever he is..." "Do you know what these are?" "Yes, they are spirits of warriors that have died serving the Moon Kingdom. Their souls were intrapped in stone." She put her hand over her heart and fell to her knees in pain. "Julie!" I ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "Are you alright? what happened? Are you hurt?" She looked up at me with her twinkling emerald green eyes.  
  
She began to cry. "My mother...those monsters just killed her!" "How do you know?" She wipped her eyes. "She is connected to me.::Sniff::: and now they will kill the rest of the Androminites along with me." I didn't understand how a race could be that strong. "We are leaving." "Where to, Serena?" "Andromida. Right now. Mother's not in her room. I can take the silver crystal and leave. We can save your race." "Serena, I'm not so sure about this...."  
  
"We are leaving. I'm going with or with out you. Now you might wanna die but I'm sure that as we speak others are dying, as well as your family." I walked to my door, opened it and turned around. "Either take it or leave it." Julie stood up and followed me out the door. "Take it," she said, half- smiling.  
  
We got to mother's room when the witch found us. "Sneaking in, were we? Wait until your mother hears of this behavior. She will most definitely not be pleased.""Shut up, Kiasani. You know my mother likes me more than you. And you will NEVER be queen as long as I'm around, let alone have a position in this castle when I marry." "If you ever do that is," she said, smugly. "You know what? I don't care! Turn me in, you little shrew. Who do you think she's going to belive, me or you?" She turned around facing the stairs. "Let's find out." She ran down the stairs and whent into the room where mother was. I followed behind her at a good pace."Queen, I just discovered young Serena and Julie sneaking into your room. She must be severly punished!" "Serena is this true?" she asked. "Mother, I would never violate your space like that. Anyway you know how trustworthy I am. Kiasani is just making storys simply to please her position in the castle." "Kiasani, would you please stop accusing Serena of stupid made up storys? I need to work now." "But your highness, you mean to tell me you belive that little girl as aposed to me?" Kiasani asked "That is correct. You are dismissed." Kiasani looked over at me. "I will have my revenge." She said under her breath. "Julie wants to go to her planet mother." I said sternly "Well we are aranging that right now." "Well I want to go now. Who knows how much longer they can put up with those dirty Saiyans." I said clinching my fists. Just then mother droped her pencil and closed her eyes and gasped. "Mother? Are you ok?" I said conserned. "I, I, Just saw something. Nothing to be conserned about." I swear she has hiding something from me. Something she thought I was too young to find out, let alone understand. "Mother, I'm almost 18 and I don't need to be babied. If I must I will leave alone." "You will do nothing of the sort. You leave alone who knows how much trouble you could get into."  
  
After a long talk, Mother,Julie, and I aranged to sneak out and fight on Andromida. We took one of the space pods that a company from earth called Capsule Corp. built for us. Mother drove and we changed out of our dresses into fighting armor.  
  
IN THE CASTLE:  
  
Darien was woundering through out the castle screaming my name in panic. He suddenly came to a conlusion, "She snuck out to see me on earth!" so off he whent in his little space car and rode away to earth. (NOTE: Darien Isn't very smart.) hehehe. Kiasani ran all over the palace looking for us. (Well mother really) have you ever heard the noise that a cat makes when you step on it's tail? Yeah, thats Kiasani's voice. "Serenity!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!" She yelled until they made her leave the castle.  
  
IN THE SPACE POD  
  
Mother and I ran the ship while Julie set the course."Are you sure you know exactly were to go Julie?" Mother asked. "Of course. I live there." While mother said everything was under control I went into the cabin and took a nap. I drempt of a man. He had the most lovely face, serious and decant. He had the coolest out fit and a fought with his sword. He looked like he was 18 or so, and he was a prince, (I think). after Julie woke me up we landed on andromida behind a cliff so as to not be seen. We saw the most horrible things happening. people being shot with energy bombs, people running in terror, and worst of all, the sayins were doing all this. I ran out of the pod and with out thinking ran out into the open. I ran so fast I didn't care if I was being set on fire and swiming through gasoline. But I slowed down when I saw Him. The man in my dreams. He was a fox and yet so serious. Ironicly enough he wasn't killing he was watching. I looked up at him cause he was levitating in air. And when he stared back down at me, he blushed. I woundered why cause I was doing the same. He turned his head but glanced back to see if I was still there. Yes, I was. I was NOT going anywhere.  
  
Just then I saw a beam of light shoot at me. Before I could even think, this Man saved me. He Reflected it of the palm of his hand, but I was behind so I couldn't see very well. He was wearing a leather jacket that went about half down his chest and had a symble on it that said "C" on it with a couple circles. He wore a sword on his back that was about 24 inches long and 3 inches wide. He wore tan boots and his pants were a little baggy and dark purple. Being behind him kinda made me feel more safe than even around the castle. When he was done saving me he looked behind at me and said, "Are you ok?" His voice was sooooo nice. "Y-Y- eah I'm ok, but you, you saved my life!" I involentarily ran twards him and huged him. This of course lead to another blush. He was so nervous about being around me. He seemed so lonley. I knew he didn't want to be here. "Whats your name?" I asked. " Trunks. Yours?" "Serena. Why are you here? You dont seem to be fighting." "Well my father drug me along. I don't like to fight just for the sport." He was such a perfect guy! Not prince scum, knew when to act his age and he was over all very good looking. Just then I didn't mean to but I fell back wards. Yes, me the klutz I am. But guess what? He caught me! When he caught me, at that second, I didnt take his eyes off me. Like I was going anywhere! It almost seemed that he wasn't even going to do anything but stair at me.  
  
We didn't move for at least 1 minnute just staring at each other. He let go of me. "I'm sorry." he said. "You shouldn't be." He started to blush and he started to lean his head down and cover his face. Yep he's cool. I grabbed his hands and he looked up at me smiling. He had the most beautiful smile. He is too perfact. "Serena, why are you here?" "I came to save the planet from your kind. You haven't killed anyone here have you? I mean, Therefore you wont be the evil" "No, I havent killed anyone. I"m only half sayin. I'm half human too." YES! Perfact...... insert evil grin here hehe. (kidding)  
  
What had made me like this boy so much worried me. Maybe I was ment for him and maybe this one of lifes challenges. I didn't care. It was nice to be with him. I didn't care if he wasn't royal. Oh geez. Now I'm blushing! I needed to do something quick, or else I would have exploded with adrenilin. "Trunks....I want you to meet my mom. ok?" "Sure, why not?" I started to walk twards mom and Julie when they said, "SERENA! BEHIND YOU! LOOK OUT! IT'S A SAIYAN!" In unicent they said it. I just started to giggle. "Ok, hi, nice to see you too...umm" Trunks said confused. "Mother this is Trunks, my new friend. He wasn't fighting. His dad just put him to to this." I said. "So he's not an enemy?" "Nope. I don't want to fight." Julie gave him a hello baby look at Trunks and I gave her the back off he's mine look. "Soo who is this lovely woman?" Trunks got on his knee's and kissed mothers hand. "How old are you, 20- 30?" "Actually I'm 650 and not counting next weeks birthday for me.." "Well happy birthday." Trunks said. "You don't look a day past 300." Mother started to giggle. I started blushing with Trunks. Surprizingly, I liked the attention.... ALOT. I loved to be around Trunks. He was so perfect. It just hit me. This will get Darien away from me for good! I could tell how badly I wanted him to be my own.  
  
ON EARTH:  
  
Darien was running into his castle to see is I was there. "Oh honey dumplings..... I'm here!" He searched all over his palace loking for me.... oh Geeze. "My little sugar droplet! where are you....? Are you hiding in my room?" and it went on that way for a while.  
  
IN THE CASTLE:  
  
"SERENITY!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?" I swear that woman needs to be on something. She finally gave up soon after that.  
  
ANDROMIDA:  
  
We stayed in the pod for a bit while Trunks told us about what they were doing here and why they chose Andromida.  
  
"They didn't really choose. Kinda random. You know something? I dont know why they wanna be so power driven." Trunks said with one knee up and and looking down. "So how do our odds of beating them sound? "Trunks looked up. "Slim. Very slim" Just then I said something I never thought I would say. "I don't care what the odds are. I'll do what ever it takes to save the planet." Trunks stood up and looked at me. "You might be a princess, but I am a prince. To be specific, Prince of the Saiyans. And I know our strengths and weakneses." I looked at him confused and replyed in a soft tone. "So you know whats it's like when you have to see your people die? Or has that happened....?" Trunks looked angerly at me. "You know, forget I tryed to help." He opened up the door and left. I ran after him yelling his name.  
  
"Trunks! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Please come back!" "No! You don't want me around, I have no idea what I am talking about. I'm a saiyan." "No! You need to come back!" He stopped and turned around and let me catch up. "And, it would be pretty lonley around with out you." I said. He stared up."What you said was pretty cold. But you have a point, it would be boring with out me." I giggled and hugged him. We wlaked back to the space pod together.  
  
2 HOURS LATER ON ANDROMIDA:  
  
Trunks and I were dicussing how we were going to stop the kiling spree, when suddenly the ground shook. "Whoa! Trunks whats hapening?!" I yelled "It's self distructing! We have to get out of here!" Trunks ran twards the controll panel and began to start the ship. "Trunks, why is it self distructing?!" "Easyer way to kill everyone! They aimed a whole bunch of big bang attacks at the center of the planet and it will explode in less than 30 seconds!" Just as the planet exploded, we were off the ground at full speed. "Trunks, when did you learn how to drive a Capsule Corp space car?" Mother asked. "When my Grandpa built it. He's the founder of C.C. Now my mom is and when I'm a little older I will." I looked at him amazed for 2 reasons and only 2. 1) He amazed me by his inteligence, and 2) He's REALLY cute. He was driving when we saw a leuge of saiyans flash by us. "Uh oh guys, They are heading for the planet Rheah! Looks like we have to wait on Kerlam untill then. It's not too far away from Rheah but a safe distance away." Trunks said , steering the ship down.  
  
When we landed and we could see the Saiyans land and begin again their spree. Trunks stepped out and looked. He clinched his teeth and bowed his head down as to not get in a rage, I'm guessing. He was so upset. I think he was screaming inside. No he was dying inside. He was hurt. Why? I dont know, but he was beginning to glow. I slowly walked up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Trunks? Are you ok?" "No.... "He trailed with his voice. He had a raged under the breath voice. "THOSE MONSTERS! DARN THEM! Too many have died this way dont you see?! If we don't stop them now, they could go on like this forever!" His hair just flashed bright yellow when he yelled. I think I calmed him down by saying, "But that doesn't mean we can help...." I grabbed hold of him. He looked down at me smiling. Oh the smile again. DARN THAT SMILE!  
  
An hour passes spectating the distruction. We were inside drinking cocoa and eating cookies and talking about a whole lot of stuff, but geraly having fun for once! "And then Kaisani says, "And stop giggling!" Isn't that the best!?" We all laughed and giggled and bounced ideas off each other for a safe way to go and distroy the sayains. But we never got anywhere for "Safe" ways. Under the table I was holding Trunks's hand and we smiled and when ever mom said anything about us together we blushed uncontrollably beacause we knew it was what we wanted! We finaly got off the topic of hystaria and got down to business. Trunks told us about all their moves and attacks, while I told him our attacks and our moves and slipping out the word sirlver imperium crystal a few times. He was puzled at how WE could have power. HEH! He doesn't know the half of it! We are like the second most strongest specises around, and the Saiyans are OVIOUSLY the strongest. Hearing all this made my mom spill something that could have changed my life forever. "Your father never did anything like this..." My eyes got big. "My , my dad? What did you just say?" I said confused and shocked. "Yeah, You said something that seems oughfly simerlar with the sayain race here...." Julie said getting in Mom's face. "You don't mean to say Serena here is part Saiyan do you?" Trunks said wide eyed. "Mom...................? C'mon spill."I said "Fine. Your father was a saiyan. HAPPY?" My jaw dropped. I couldn't belive it. This whole time I was talking trash about my own kind? JEEZE! "Why didn't you tell me?!?" "I didn't think you were ready..." She said "I'm 17 and I"m not READY? MOTHER!" "How could you keep that kinda subject away from her?" Trunks said as surprised as I was. "Trunks, why don't you go show Serena some moves when we go home ok?" Mom said "Sure ummm where exactly is home?" "The moon." "No we cant do it on the moon. Too fragile. Naki would be alot safer." "Na wha?" Julie said "Never mind. I'll drive you home, and then we can work it out once we get there ok?" "Sure" Mom said.  
  
When we arived at home and mom jumped out only to be greeted by Kiasani. "Queen. Where were you? You scared me half to death." she said in a mellow tone. Trunks leaned down and said, "Something isn't right, I can feel it."I nodded my head in responce. "Kiasani, I took a vaccation. An 12 hour vaccation and I am exousted." Mom said sternly. "Oh no, your fun has just begun." Just then Kiasani Fired a beam out of a gun. Before it could hit mother, Trunks moved Mom and reflected it off of his sword. "Who is he?!" She yelled. Trunks replaced his sword back in the hulster on his back. "I'm Trunks. nice to see you." "What is the rifraf doing here?! A palace is no place for him!" "I'm a prince." "Of what the royal planet Scum?" "No, he happens to be Serena's boyfriend and if you even attempt to harm him, Let it be known you will be exterminated." Serenity said pointing. I clung on to His arm as we walked into the palace. I stuck my tounge out at Kiasani and she raised her gun and with out even turning around, he grabbed his sword and tapped his finger on it as a warning. We giggled and this left Kiasani furious.  
  
"Who was she?" Trunks asked "Oh, thats just mom's greedy advisor Kiasani. She wants to kill me to beacome queen when mom dies. No biggie." "WHAT? No biggie? What are you saying? she wants to kill you!" "So? Now that I"m saiyan, I can unleash my wraph on her." Trunks Laughed hystaricly. "What?" "It's not that easy you know. You need to train with me first and then we can kill her. Although that would be an easy task for a Saiyan." I looked up at Trunks. "Say, have you ever killed anyone? I mean I wont hate you....." He replyed. "Yeah. 3 thats names were Cell, Android #17 and Android #18. Took me all my life and strenth to beat them. Cell was easy. The androids on the other hand...." I looked at him kinda funny. "What...........?" "Hmmm.... seems like you need a shower. I mean we all do including Mother. We are having dinner in the palace and we are going to go dancing tonight in the ball room. You can come with me and we can get you cleaned up. I'll only be a few doors away." "Ok." I walked up to the door and opened it for him. "Every thing you need is in here. Cloths, towels and stuff so I'll see you in an hour Trunks." "Yeah, see ya." I opened up my door and locked the door behind me.  
  
The whole time I was getting ready I giggled and hummed. It felt good to get all of the dirt off me from being on that planet and having explosion dirt fly all over wasn't good to have on your skin for a long time. After I was done geting ready, I walked out of my room and went down stairs. I walked "Gracefully" down the steps with my hair down and a little bit of glitter on my body and face. I could only see the back of Trunks when I was comming down the stairs, but when mom saw me come down the stairs she nugged her head in my direction signaling Trunks to look behind him. When he saw me his eyes twinkled. I smiled as a responce and continued to walk down the steps.Trunks came over to help me down the rest of the way by holding my hand even though I didn't need it, it felt nice to have a real genleman and strong warrior guy in one! "How do I look?" I asked Trunks. I knew the answer. Hehe I ALWAYS knew the answer. "You look almost too good." Yep. There you have it. I look good. "Thanks. You don't look bad your self!" I said in return. If he was a cheese ball he would flake and say, "but you look better" But I have a feeling he wont. "What this old thang?" he said in a 1800 show girl voice. I laughed and pressed my face on his chest. Mom over heard and laughed too. I mean he did say it pretty loud. "Well you guys better sit down or else we are going to starve!" mom said. With that we sat down. and ate dinner.  
  
"Serena, this is King Hipu. The king of the planet Ropa.  
  
he has come here to make friends with us." Mother said to me in gerneral. I guess she was trying to tell me not to goof this one up like last time. Long story. "Hello Mr.Hipu. Pleased to meet you. "Well, your daughter is everything I had expected. Nice, Curtious and beautiful. My son would be happy to marry your princess ." Trunks looked at me and raised his eye brows with a surprised look on his face. "Uhh.. King I uh... Mom can I talk to you for a second? Like now?" "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." We got up and left the table. "Mom! Remember Trunks? Yeah, my boy friend! What am I going to do?!" "Try to get rid of the son. You know kinda disgust him." I grinned evily. I walked back to the table and winked at Trunks and smiled. He smiled back beacause I think he knew what I was going to do. "So Serena, do have any talents?" the prince asked "I can touch my tounge to my nose, see?" I attempted to do it cause I knew I could. "Tah Da!" Mother clapped and Trunks bowed his head down and giggled."Uh huh. Ok thats cool, so what do you do for fun?" "I Like to jump off the top of the castle and fly back up and do it again and again untill I'm too tyard to do it any more. Wanna try it with me?" He looked at me like I was an insane woman, but that was my intention. Trunks was accross from me and I started to choke out laughter. "Queen. You didn't tell me about her.. uhh.... "talents" Before." The king said awkwardly. "Well yes, she has many talents, but none are as good as her Joke telling skills." Mom knows I dont know any bad jokes. I have one every day! "Ok. There's this one about the cat and the.. uhh.... dog. They are on the computer and the dog says, "hey move the mouse." so the cat moves the computer mouse! HAHAHA! GET IT?! HAHA." I hope Trunks appriciated what I was doing for him.  
  
Mother covered her face with a napkin and began to giggle. I think I got way too into charater. "Thats not my dog thats my wife!" I began to laugh soo hard that I snorted. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth. Trunks had to cover his head and laugh hystaricly in his arms. I was giggling too and I laughed so hard that I fell back in my chair. As a reflex, Trunks shot up to see if I was ok. As he peered over the table he saw me in all my glory covering my mouth laughing hystaricly. "Ok, you know what? why dont we leave ok? Well see you guys another time." The king and prince left and we ALL laughed. Everyone in the castle now knew Trunks and I were together. Trust me. Later that evening after dinner(HEHE) we went into the ball room to dance. Naturally I supected Trunks would be HORRIBLE at it. Actually he is very good at ball room dancing. "May I have this dance?" Trunks asked me in that corny brittish accent. "Why yes, I would love to." He laughed at my stupid way of talking brittish. We two steped and waltzed and all those stupid things. We were getting pretty bord. Trunks happen to have the new Baha Men cd and poped it into the cd player in the ball room. I knew the song 'cause I owned the cd as well. Once he pressed the play button, The music ricosheyed off all the walls creating a concert sound. I started dancing in the cool way (not stupid old people dancing) and Trunks did the same. We started singing "Who let the dogs out?!" realy loud for like an hour untill we decided it was getting late. I showed Trunks where he was sleeping and told him where my room was incase he needed to know where the bathroom or something was.  
  
As I lie in bed, I suddenly heard a loud crash. I shot up and ran twards Trunks's room. I flung open he door and jumpted into the bed. "Whats wrong?" He asked me "Something is in my room.. and it is NOT friendly." Trunks looked at me confused. "Well lets go see what it is..." I got up and Trunks and I walked into my room. "Hello?" that is the first thing they say in scary movies. Now I was freaked. "Trunks lets forget it." "No, no, no. I wanna know what scared you senceless." He walked over to my bed and looked under it. "Nothing under there. Lets check in the closet." creeeeeeeek. He peered his head in and all of a suddon all this stuff fell out of my closet on top of him! "Trunks? You ok there?" I asked. "I'm guessing you were going to clean the closet soon right?" "I'll get right on that." He finally got out with my help. "Well I dont see anything wrong. I'm going to bed. Night." "Trunks, Would it be ok if I slept in your bed tonight? I'm still kinda freaked out. That sounded like something was diliberatly knocked over. You know by like Kiasani. She's tryed to kill me before and I don't doubt that your stay is going to make her more pissed." "Sure." We went to bed and fell asleep.  
  
In the morning, mother came to get me up for brekfast in my room. "Serena don't be late today. Serena? Are you awake?" Mom glanced in my room and saw nothing. "Serena?! Where are you!?" She ran into Trunks's room took see if he was awake. She slowly opened up the door. "Trunks....? She whispered. She opened up the door and put her head in and saw Trunks and I holding each other in our sleep. "Awww. Yeah, They are perfact for each other. Poor guy. Wounder were his parents are." She closed the door and enough was said. When we woke up, it was like 10:00 AM, as aposed to me getting up at 6:00 every morning. I have never slept that long before Trunks came. I think Trunks was nice to have around. he was very passionate, kind and a very loving guy. I rolled over and kissed Trunks on the forehead. He was still sleeping. His eyes opened a little even though I bearly touched him. "Morning. Sleep good?" I asked. "Yeah. Alot better than at home. My mom wakes me up at 6:00AM to go build stuff with her." "I get up at 6:00 too. Only beacause I can't sleep anymore. It's wierd, I slepted much longer in here with you than I have ever in my life." "Speaking of wich, what time is it?" He asked me sitting up and streching. "10:00. We probley missed breakfast, But I'll get something." I said thinking "You can cook?" "Somethings, like eggs and stuff." We got up and went down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey mom?" I yelled coming down stairs. "Mom? You down here?" All of a sudden I was knocked down to my knee's by Kiasani. "I told you not to try anything funny." Kiasani said "What do you mean::::urg::::" "Leave her alone." Trunks said coming to my side. "You dont have your sword. You dont scare me little boy" BAD MOVE. I guess she has never heard about Trunks before. The almighty saiyan prince. He doesn't need his sword. "Why do you challenge me? I"m a girl." she said trying to play the part of the harmless maiden in distress. "Oh dont test me. I could rip you apart." Trunks said looking in her eyes. "Are you sugesting we fight?" "No. I sugest you stop harming Serena or you die." "Pretty much" I said looking up at her. "you shut up." and with that Kisani tryed to kick me in the face, but Trunks caught her leg and drug her down with one hand, well one finger. "Why do you need to protect her? She's not a baby." "Now you leave her alone. I trust you will. You seem smart enough." "Do you wanna go right now? I'm not affraid of a little boy." "Fine. Your last wish is my comand. outside. Now." They walked out side and with out hesitating, Kiasani turned into a Rhearian Jagaur. "I've heard of these fighters. Talented. Sleek. They have moves that are good. watch out." Trunks grined. "Thanks I dont need help in this battle. Maybe I can just get rid of her fast and not think about it......" "Like..........?" "Send her to Rheah to be distroyed? Technicly I wouldn't be killing her." I glared at him. "I Find this very interesting that you feel offended my me." Kiasani said. Trunks just then looked at her and glared in anger. "Ok. Lets do his." Just then he charged at her and she did a disapearing act on him. He could feel her power level and punched where she was. She then ducked and tryed to kick him. "Enough play. Lets just end this with a bang. TERRA FORCE!" Trunks thought this was a joke and simply jumped up and laughed. He replyed in a fit of laughter and sent her for a run for her money and gave her a few little kai shots, just for fun.  
  
"Come on Trunks, I've had it. No more games. Lets do this like the real warriors." Trunks nodded in responce. "EAT THIS!! TERRA BOMB!" He again laughed and just dodged it easly. He eyed her evily and just gave a "Big Bang Attack!" She got hit and fell to the ground. Trunks walked up to her slowly and looked down on her with an evil smirk on his face. "Do you give up........ or do you want more?" Just then she coughed up a little blood and said, "I'll never die to a scum like you." and she spit on his boots. Trunks looked down and shook his head. "Man, you don't know when to stop do you?" with that he kicked her across the surface of the moon and she went flying. He flew after her and then grabbed her by the neck and said, "Are you ready to apoligize?" She gasped for air and turned her head and kicked him in the stomic. With what was left of her strenth she dissapeard and hit Trunks in the neck. Trunks thought she was tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and grabbed her arm and brought her down to her knee's. "I want you to stop and go apolligize to Serena for all he things she has been through. She is a nice person. I will spare you if you go say your sorry." She nodded her head and Trunks grabbed her and flew over to me and threw her down to the ground. "Trunks.. what did you do to her?" "Taught her a lesson in manners. Is there something you want to say Kiasani?" She stared at Trunks and turned her head at My face. "Serena. I'm sorry......." and Trunks helped her up to her feet. "Good job, now go clean your self up. Your filthy." Trunks held My hand and walked inside leaving Kiasani out there alone.  
  
We walked into the castle to find that everyone watched the fight. "oh no....." Trunks said. Everyone stared at Trunks because of his strength. Trunks looked at everyone and I looked at everyone as well. "What are you all looking at? It's just us....." Trunks said. "Back to your business." I said to them all. I explained to Trunks about how voilence isn't rewarded but everyone hated Kiasani. He understood and grabbed his sword. He looked over at me and smiled. "Lets go. Your training needs to start soon. "Where are we going? Should I bring anything?" He thought for a minnute. "Bring a bunch of sandwiches. I'll bring everything else. We are going to the planet Naki. I'll hurry and you go have the cooks get us those sandwiches. I'll wait outside for you. Hurry though. Wanna make it there by sun down." "Oki doki." I ran down stairs and told the chief to make like 15 sandwiches, FAST. I hurried and ran out side. Trunks had his stop watch in hand and he said, "5 minnutes and 6 seconds. Not bad." "Your testing me NOW?!" He laughed and he asked me if I knew how to fly. hehehe, Do I know how to fly? OF COURSE I DO! "Yeah, I know how." "Good then lets race there. How about I give you a head start." I looked at the sky. "Sure, whatever." I suddenly grew out my wings, and said, "Can I go now?" Trunks looked at me confused. "Uhhh ok,,,, that wasnt what I ment. do you know how to fly with out wings?" " looked at him funny. "How can you fly with out wings? Well I'll do it my way and you can your way." He shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, umm lets see how fast you can go from here to Naki. GO." I blazed off and didn't look back. Just then I stoped. I turned around. "Hey! Where is Naki?" Trunks started laughing at me. "Forget the race! Hang on!" Just then he powered up and went up to me fast. "How about I lead."  
  
I followed Trunks for a long time until we got to Naki. It was a large deserted planet and it was cold on this planet. "Where are we?" "Naki. Like it?" "It's cold.... but yeah I guess." Trunks kinda smiled/ grinned at me. "See that attitude isn't acceptable when your saiyan." "Ok.."  
  
He looked around and shot a kai blast into the ground to test and see if it was stable. He turned to me and flagged me over. "We'll train here. Unless you wanna train in the hyperbolic time chamber. It's on Earth. My mom is on earth. You can meet her." "What about your dad?" "I don't think you wanna see him. He has manly PMS 24:7 just beacause he's a short loser with bad hair." I giggled. "Wanna go? We will spend a half of a day in there, wich is like 6 months inside. So you wanna go?" I thought about it. 6 mouths in a chamber with Trunks. Hehehe. "Yeah. Sounds cool to me. 6 months and really it's half of a day?" "Yep. I dunno how. I've done it before. accept I spent a whole day in there wich is like a year. I got the uglyest long hair from it. C'mon lets go. We can stay at my house untill tomarrow." "Sure." With that we left and set off to earth.  
  
Trunks and I flew for a while until me got to his house. It was at Capsule corp. We flew down and I put my wings back inside my back. (No it doesn't hurt) Trunks opened up the door to the house. "Mom? Are you here?"  
  
"Trunks? Is that you?" She came into view. She was a medium sized woman with blue hair and her hair was short, ear lenth. "Hi mom." He said in a happy to see you voice. "Trunks! Your home so soon! Where's your father?" "I left. I didn't want to fight. Mom this is Serena." I walked in. "Hi." Bulma smiled. "Trunks........ is this your new girlfriend?" She was hoping that I think. "Yeah mom. She is." Bulma jumped up and down with joy. "FINALLY! And she's good looking too!" Trunks blushed really bad. "What's your name?" "Serena." Bulma eyed me for a minute. "She checks out ok." Bulma smiled and I chuckled. "Come on in and I'll have mom make some pies and stuff. You like pie right?" Bulma asked "Of course! Who doesn't?!" Bulma rolled her eyes. "Father. He wont eat anything unless it is a protine drink or raw. It's relly gross." Trunks said. "Well lets go into the living room and you can make your self at home. I'll get mom right on those pies, and cookies and stuff. Bulma ran into the kitchen and all that we heard after that was, "And she's out there right now!" I think she was talking about me. Trunks showed me to the living room and said he would be right back. He walked into the kitchen. "Mom, Grandma, uhh please don't embarrass me.I like her alot and I don't want to scare her away." "Sure honey. What ever you want." "Thanks mom. Oh and no baby pictures please." "Darn. Ok fine." "Thank you." He walked back into the room. "Did your mom need help?" I asked. "No. Just saving myself." I looked at him and raised my left eye brow at him. "Whoah. How did you do that?!" I laughed. "Your a strong warrior and you cant even raise your eyebrow?" He shook his head. "Never mind. Say.... Do you live here? Or is this your grandparent's house?" "Well both really. This is My mom and dad's , my sisters and mine. My grand parents are over here so much it's like 2 houses."  
  
When they were done we sat down in the living room and ate a LOT of food. I thought they were expecting company! Trunks wasn't eating very much. He seemed kinda nervus. "So Serena where are you from?" His grandma asked. "The moon." She stared at me kinda funny. "I'm a princess." "Oh. Trunks is a prince." "Grandma she knows." "Trunks don't be rude to your grandma." "Mother, She's 35 for Gods sake! She's not 60!" Bulma gave him a glare. I looked at Trunks and then at Bulma. Trunks sunk in his seat. "Thought so." Bulma said and leaned back. "MOM!" A girl about 11 came in the room. "What's wrong Bra?" The child looked at me. "Who the hell is she?" "BRA! What did I say about copying your dad!?!" Bulma said "Trunks has his girl friend over so you behave!" the "Grandma" said. "Ooooo. Trunks has a girl friend! HAHAHA!" "At least someone loves me and you don't have a boyfriend so bequiet Bra!" She looked at Trunks and stuck her tounge out at him and ran away. "Trunks. You handled that nicely. You have beacome so mature sience you were little." Trunks's eyes got big and he just shook. "When he was little he youst to give peole the finger and moon them. You know the one thing I had a problem with was his habit of peeing on people's heads." Bulma said. I just almost choked up a whole bunch of cookie out of my mouth into a napkin. I looked over at Trunks and had a wide grin on my face. Trunks was hiding his head in his arms. He turned his head twards me and he was squinting his eyes and clinching his teeth. "And one time he was in first grade and he put paste on his teacher's chair and she sat in it. Oh he got he butt beat red." His grandma said. "ALRIGHT! ENOUGH! I'm going outside." Trunks said standing up and slamming the door when he left. "Oops, we broke our promise." Bulma said "I'll be back." I said as I ran to the door.  
  
I saw Trunks sitting on a hill. I ran up to the top by him. "Are you ok?" He didn't say anything. "Trunks? Are you ok?" "What do you think? They ALWAYS embarrass me." I sat down next to him. "So your just embarrassed?" He nodded his head. I rested my head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand. "I don't care what you did before. I dont care what you did a year ago. Now is now and I want you to know that I dont care if you did stupid things like that. I still love you more than anything." He looked up at me and turned his head back down. "Really?" "Yeah. Really." I said smiling at him. He kinda looked at me awkward. He turned his head and looked forward. "Well. Look at that sunset. It looks like it's one big half cookie huh?" I looked at him. "Yeah. Cookie." I didn't say anything else. I wraped my arms around him and embraced him looking on into the sunset. He began to stare as well. Little did we know that His mom and grandma were watching us the whole time.  
  
  
  
We walked back inside and his mom and his grandma were gone. "Mom? Are you inside?" Trunks walked into the kitchen and we peeked inside. "Mom? Grandma? Where are you?" We walked up stairs. "Well we need to get to bed early so lets figure out where you want to sleep. If you want you can sleep in my room. I warn you though. Bra might have been in there so be careful." I got inside and saw a bed, a dresser and a chest that all spicifficly stood out. I walked over to the chest and touched the laches. They looked exactly like the same rock that mother's brush was made out of. "can I open it?" He nodded his head. I Un did the laches and opened up the chest. There were old phographs and new ones too. I picked up an old one. It was a picture of a baby and a guy and someone who looked like Trunks's mom. Trunks crouched down by me. "Thats my dad, my mom, and me as a baby." I looked at Trunks. "Your dad never payed attention to you much did he?" He shook his head. "Only when I was old enough to fight." I put down that picture and picked up another. His dad really didn't care for him. This was a picture of Trunks getting an award and his dad is crosing his arms and standing away when his mom is standing right by him. "Trunks, does your dad ever do anything with you?" He stood up and looked out the window. "Only when I do something wrong. Wich was like everything I do, and I get beaten up. that is pretty much it. If I wasn't related to him I'd take him by the neck and and shake some sence into him." I closed the chest and walked over to Trunks. I wrapped my arms around his weigst and he put his arm over my shoulder. "That day will come soon. Very soon." Trunks said as he looked out the window. I started to worrie about him. He seemed so hurt. When I train, the first thing I'll do is show that Vageeta guy a lesson in parenting.  
  
Soon we fell asleep and I drempted of what a saiyan named vegeta could possably get out of hurting his son. Trunks never did anything to deserve that. Why would a short guy with a receding hair line want to bug everyone for? I woke up and Trunks was already awake, of course it was 6:00AM. "Morning." "Morning. Are we the only ones awake?" "I think we are. Are you ready to leave?" "Yeah sure." "Something wrong? You look a little confused. Something on your mind?" Trunks asked. "No nothing." I had my mind on one thing. distroying his father and making him suffer the same way Trunks did. To fill his heart with pain and fear beacause he wont control Trunks any more. I wont let it go on. "Lets go Train." I said. We flew to a place called Korin's tower. "Hey Mr. Popo." Trunks said to a fat marshmallow dude that was pitch black. "Hello Trunks. Why are you here?" "We'd like to use the hyperbolic time chamber for a half of a day." "Who is we?" "Mr.popo, this is my Girlfriend Serena. Serena, this is Mr. Popo." "Hi" "Hello, Why would you be using the chamber as well?" "Beacause I'm Saiyan." Mr. Popo just stared at me and said "A girl?" I glared at him. "I dont have any problem with that though."  
  
Once we were inside Trunks showed me everything that I needed to know. Basic stuff and all that. But after 4 months I got to be really good. "I-YAH!" Right then I kicked Trunks in the stomach and knocked him down to the ground. "Your getting good, ouch, lets move on to eek,,, Kai blasts." "are you ok Trunks? Did I hurt you?" "No, I just have heart burn from the chile dogs we had for lunch.....grunt...... yeah....and It went all the way to my stomic.." I flew down to Trunks, (By the way I learned how to fly without my wings. hehehe) And grabbed his hand. "You don't look so good. Maybe you should rest for a day and seal up those wounds I created on your beautiful bod." He laughed. "Sure. If you say so." He tryed to get up but he fell, and right before he fell I caught him. "I'll carry you, clumsy." Surprisingly I could carrry him with ease. I put him in the bed. "Now you stay in bed and I'll go get the first aid kit." "Thanks. I don't think you hurt me that bad."I squinted my eyes and glared at him. I poked his chest and he let out a large yell. "Uh huh. That's what I thought. Now you listen to me and don't move. You might have to be put in a body cast. I'm now as strong as you are. Ha-Ha." "What have I created?!" I laughed and went to get the first aid kit.  
  
When I retured he was sleeping. "Awwww. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. I'll bandage him later." I went outside and saw nothing but white for miles and miles.It was too unreal. Just to see what would happen, I blasted a large kai shot out in frount of me. I could see it and then it dissapeared into the white. "I saw Trunks do something before. It was like a burning attack. I can do that." I got into a stance and began the attack. Once I finished, a flare of light began to appear from my hands. Trunks must have heard it cause he poked his head out of the bed. "What happened?!" I looked back grinning. "That's one up for muh-wah!" "You didn't..........." I nodded my head with my hands still out in firing possition. "You did a burning attack!?" "Yup." "Oh boy....... uh.... has your hair turned yellow yet?" I looked at him in a DUH kinda face and held up my hair. "BLONDE HAIR DUMMY!" "Oh yeah..... has it started to glow or stand up on end?" "No..... why?" "HA! One up for me! You haven't gone super saiyan yet. I have." I looked over at him and laughed. "I will. And you watch." I turned and began to kia blast into the white endless strip of land. "Yeah." "YOU, Need to get some rest my human punching bag!" He chuckled and layed back down. "I'll bring you tea in a minute." I focused on beacoming very good at being a saiyan. I took my stance and began to do something called a big bang attack. I dunno what it was. I shouted the words and a yellow beam of light appeared from my hands. "This is almost too easy." I smirked and walked inside.  
  
I walked inside the little house and saw Trunks sitting there reading a book. "What 'cha readin'?" I asked as I walked twards the kitchen. "Oh, this is a stupid book. It's called, "The endless kai blast" By: Vageta, my dad." I turned my head in intrest. "Really? He wrote a book? Whats it about?" "How much he hates everything and how powerful he THINKS he is." I looked at him and took the book out of his hands. "If you get this much agression from a book, I wounder how you act around him in real life!" I looked at the cover. "No more cheesy books like that. Here read TIME or something." I threw a magizine at him and it hit him in the face really hard. "DUDE! That hurt!" "Sorry...... I'll watch that." About 5 minutes after the tea was done I sat next to him on the bed and gave him is tea with an ice pack for his body. sorry Trunks. "You feel any better?" "A little. I'm still really sore from you kicking the crap out of me." "I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me?!" He thought. "Oh I guess nothing. Are you going to train any more today?" "No, I'll stay inside with you today untill your ready to beacome my punching bag again." Trunks eyes got wide "No, it's my turn to have fun." I smiled and walked to the open door and looked out. "Yeah. It's time." I turned fast twards him. "And it should start now. Teach me to be super saiyan. We can leave soon." "It's not that easy. I had to learn by having someone die. It made me mad. Therefore, you should have rage inside inorder to turn super saiyan." I thought about it. "Don't know anything to be mad about." "Think about Kiasani. How badly she hurt you and how she tryed to kill you." I just then got a little over heated and a little spark of yellow burned on the tips of my hair. "Well you got a little....... You need to turn completly yellow kia head to foot."  
  
"You need to have a motive. A good one. Try screaming. It works for me." I began to scream and think of Kiasani, and everyone that ever ignored me. It felt so good it almost seemed like I was the strongest person alive. I screamed so loud, my chest ached. "Did I get any better?" I asked "I dunno.... I covered my ears and closed my eyes." I rolled my eyes. "Did you even SEE anything?" Trunks Looked at me in a confused and half scared I was gunna scream again. "Don't worry. I give up." "You WHAT?! You can't give up now!" "Why not? Say it. It's not in my blood to beacome super saiyan." "No! You are a saiyan like me. Actually you have more power inside you than me! I'm half human. Your not even human. If I can do it, you can." "Your just saying that. No, Really. It's no biggie." "What are you talking about?! Did training completly warp your brain?! You can and I'll make sure that you do. Either way, you give up now, you may never have this chance again." I stared at him kinda sternly/blankly. I looked down. "Yeah, I guess." Trunks grabbed me by the arm, "Stop it. You can do it. And if you wanna stop? fine. I wont hold you back." "Ok thanks for the suport. I wont do it." "WHAT?! What do you mean?! You have to!" "I thought you werent holding me back Trunks..." He then blushed and said, "I'm a terrale liar. Now, I'll teach you everything tomarrow. Now you better rest up beacause you have a full day tomarrow, Trainee." I smiled. "You promise?? You wont get hurt like last time?" He put his arm around me, "Now about that. Can we keep that inside??" I laughed and lyed down and soon fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up, Trunks was in my face. "Morning..." "EEP!" "What? Do I have bad breath?" I wiped sweat off my brow. "No you just scared the crap out of me.... nothing to repeat or anything...." I said panting. "Ha...... you wanna be scared? Try walking in on your dad worshoping his "Fabulus bod" in the bathroom when you got to go bad... uh boy. I never go to the bathroom when father is home anymore." I laughed and layed back down. "Excuse me........ you need to get up....... I am a very impaticent man." I looked over at him crossing his arms and facing the other way. When he looked to see if I was looking at him, he exploded in laughter. "Heh, thats what I thought." I said sitting up. He sat down next to me. "Sooooo.... whats on the agenda?" I asked clinging to his arm. "Well first we eat, and then we train, and then we can take a little break and I'll plan it out from there." "Wow,, you are orginized today huh?" "Eh... I try,,, I try." I laughed, pecked him on the cheek and sprung out of bed and into the bath room. "How long will you be in there do ya think?" Trunks yelled to me. "Umm... how ever long it takes me to take a shower and get dressed... maybe 20 minutes??" "Ok..." Trunks said in kinda a come back soon I'm bord and I"ve been up since 5:00 waiting for someone to play games with me voice.. hehehe. I really woundered about him some times.  
  
"Are you done yet????" I poked my head out of the door. "I just walked in 30 seconds ago!" "Oh......sigh......Well hurry!" I put my head back inside the bathroom. "Oh jeeze. He's a freak today. I wounder why he wants me out so bad.....?" crash "Trunks.... what did you do?!?!" I said trying to guess how many things he broke. "Uh.... nothing.... just dropped a cup..." "Oh, ok.......HEY! We have plastic cups!! TRUNKS! What did you do?!?!" He turned his head around the corner. "Uhhhh.... Oh never mind.... You just take your shower....heh heh heh." I eyed him supiciously. "What ever. I'll punish you later trouble maker...... No more breaking stuff ok?" "Sure, I'll try not to." I closed the door.'  
  
After my shower, I walked out of the bathroom to only find the table covered in food. "What did you do??" I said woundering if this was, I'd like to get your trust back for totaling your car surprize. "Oh nothing..... I just thought you wanted something to eat....Well?" I went over to the table and sat down. "Arent you going to eat as well?" He smiled. "Well I would but this is part one of your training. Anyways, I ate the first test this morning....." "Now what does this have to do with training?" Trunks put his hand on his hips and held a stop watch in the other. "Well, Saiyans have very high metabolisium. If you can eat all this food in 1:00 tops, then you can move on to the second test." "What if I don't pass?" Trunks giggled. "I'll go get the stomic pump. Well this isn't a very important one but it is equilly important. All right?" "Ok..""Go!" I started eating and after the 12th sclice of pizza and the last half gallond of milk.... I felt like barfing. "Soooo. gulp how did I do?" I said leaning back in the chair. "Uh.... That was good.... but you need to work on it...Wanna try again?" I ran into the bathroom and...... well, yeah...... "I think that was a no. I think well move on to kai blasts....."'  
  
After 6 months of training we came out and I had to be at least a million times stronger. I looked outside the door. Of course Trunks's hair was long.... It's actually kinda sexy, hehehe.  
  
"Hey, thanks Mr.Popo." "Your welcome Trunks. Hey, come here for a minute..." Trunks walked over to him. "How did, "SHE" do?"  
  
"Good. She's almost as strong as me accept she hasn't gone super Saiyan yet." "I thought she couldn't do it.." "Uh..... Popo, She can hear you." Trunks said. "What?" He turned around only to find me glaring at him. "EEK!" " Gee Thanks for your encouragement....." "I didn't mean to offend you, No girl has ever gone in there for that long before." "I see." I turned. and looked at Trunks. "Lets go." I just then jumpted off of the edge and began to fly. "See ya popo!" Trunks said chasing after me. "Hey! slow down!" Trunks said. "You have to catch me first!" "Alright!" I sped up and did a whole bunch of curves so he couldnt catch me. "Hey! Thats not fair! Your too fast!" Trunks said "Too bad for you huh?!" I yelled back. "Alright, your gunna get it now...." Just then I felt something grab me by the wiest. "Got ya!" "Oh no..." "What?" "Look Trunks..... There here......" Trunks looked down. "Oh No... This can't be.... How could the saiyans get to earth so fast?!" "I dunno. But this seemes pretty Ironic... I mean, You just left and they head for earth? And They know your here.........." Trunks and I landed. We landed and began to run to his house to pick up his sword.  
  
Trunks and I were flying, We saw the Saiyans fly away. "Where are they going?!" I yelled. "There going to find planet to kill, and father doesn't want to distroy earth... so they are moving on." I double took at the saiyans. "They can't get far. Their scouters will detect us though. We can't get too close to them. It may end up in our death." Trunks said. "We'll wait until they land, And when it's safe we can come out and fight them." "But if we do that wont we be detected before we even REACH the planet?" I asked still trying to keep this spandex work out cloths from rising up on me. "Is there a possabilty that we might have to sacrifice our selves for the planets safety?" I asked. Trunks looked up and said, "Thats the name of the game in saiyan fights." He looked over at me. "We don't have a choice. We have to. The worlds fighters are in a differnt galaxy and we are all thats left." I looked away and began to power up. "lets go. I'm tyard of having to see planets go. Rheah. Lets go." "NO! You can't go! We have to wait! They'll detect us!" I growled at Trunks and began to yell. "GEEZE! What does that mean?!" I kept screaming. "I DON'T CARE ANY MORE! I WANT TO SAVE THEM! I DON'T CARE IF I DIE! TRUNKS, THINK OF ALL THOSE PEOPLE! ALL THOSE CHILDREN!" Just then my hair stood up on end and a a big vibrant yellow kai sourounded me. Trunks watched as I became a super saiyan. He stood there in shock, as I was surprized myself. "Whoa.... what's happening?" I asked confused. "Your a super saiyan now. I told you screaming works." He said like he did it. I grinned and showed off my new hair. "I like my hair. It's kinda cool. Can we go now?" Trunks's jaw fell. "You wanna leave now?!" I nodded my head. "Ok fine. Keep your power level down, WAY down." Just then Trunks turned super saiyan and we flew behind the saiyans.  
  
We flew until we reached the planet Rheah, the jaguar planet. "Trunks..... I'm getting kinda nervous." Trunks squezzed my hand. "Don't worry." I had a scared look on my face. We hid behind a rock for no apparent reason, I think it was so they wouldn't attack us. "Now what I have taught you ends up here. You can't run away now. This is where it proves you." I nodded my head. I stood up and Trunks was behind me. We flew out into the open. A large saiyan looked down on us. "Hey boys! Look what I found! A girl and a guy duo." A short man flew over to the large one. "Good work Nappa. You found the brat. Now we can beat him for leaving." Trunks grinned at the short one. "You don't scare me anymore father!" Trunks yelled at the short one and pointing his finger at him. "The brat has guts. And his little friend there doesn't look like a challenge." that short guy was his dad? I couldn't hold it in. I bursted out laughing. "What's she laughing at? Vegeta? Do you know?" Nappa (the big one) said. Vageeta snarled. "What are you laughing at you incolent child?" I put my head down and raised it up slowly with an evil smirk on my face. "Hey Vegeta, she looks kinda mean. Maybey we should leave her alone...." Vegeta hit Nappa. "OW! What was that for?!" "For being a retard." "Whats a retard?" Nappa asked holding his arm. Vegeta sighed. "I rest my case." Trunks yelled out to his father. "FATHER! YOU NEED TO STOP THIS!" Vegeta flew to the ground and crossed his arms. "Why should I brat?" Vegeta said. Trunks smirked. "Because Serena here is as strong as I am. If not a little stronger." Vegeta looked surprized at me. "A girl? Ok Brat, what are you up to?" Vageeta said in a fighting stance. "Show 'em Serena." I went super saiyan. Vegeta looked at me in surpize. "WHAT?! A girl? No way!" Nappa said. "That's right. I'm Super Saiyan. I'm half Saiyan and half Lunarian."  
  
"I'm not affraid of a girl and a little brat." Vegeta said. "Go home to your mommy. I"m sure she has some clean underware for you." Trunks grined. and then he smirked evily. "Ha ha ha. Good one father. But now the joke is on you." Vegeta raised his eye brows. "How is that possible brat?" Trunks again laughed. "Why, Serena here is probly as strong as you are now." Vegeta snorted. "That isn't possible. I am the strongest warrior in the universe!" Just then I grinned at Vegeta. "Parenting tip #1. Never leave your child unatended on a strange planet." I said still glowing as an affect of being a super saiyan. "What are you talking about? He's a man. He's not a little kid." Vegeta said. "Don't you even care..... Don't you understand? You have a kid. And when the kid gets abused, child servises take him away." "So... you'r point is???" I laughed in a chest voice. " Let's just say I'm child servises and you'r under phyical arrest." Vageeta looked at me confused. "I'm gunna rearrange your face for abusing your son stupid...." Vageeta looked at me, "Oh. I get it now." Trunks laughed. "Shut up boy." "Hey. Parenting tip #2. Never yell mean things at a child. They may develop a bad vocabulary." "Alright. I've had enough of your stupid lectures. Lets end this fast. BIG BANG ATTACK!" A large beam of light came twards me and I reflected it off my arm. "What?! Thats impossible! Your a girl! You can't dodge my powerful moves!" "Oh yet I can. You see, now everything you can do, I can do. And everything you can do good, I can do better." Vageeta twiched. "NO! I AM THE KING OF THE SAIYANS! YOU CAN'T BE STRONGER!!" I walked twards him. "Yet I am. Isn't that Ironic? I mean you a king of the saiyans and I a Saiyan and a Lunarian princess. Funny huh?" Vageeta was very angry. "NO! YOU WILL DIE!! I AM MORE POWERFUL!" I laughed. "No. You will pay for hurting Trunks. I don't even care how strong you are. I'm stronger than you. Check your little scouters. you'll see." Vageeta looked through his. "WHAT?! this can't be!" I smirked. "You fixed it that way! You wanted to scare us! Nappa lets kill them both! Those stupid kids." I gave a large grin. "C'mon Trunks. They wanna play. Lets show 'em how the big leuges play." Trunks looked at me and got into an attack stance and I did the same.  
  
Vageeta aimed an attack at me and I easly dodged it. Nappa tryed to run at me, but he failed miserably. "Trunks! We need a burning attack duo!" Trunks got into his possition. "GO!" We did the move and then, A double powered burning attack flashed through Vageeta's hair. "WHA?? MY HAIR! Oh little kids, your gunna die for violating my precious hair!" He glared at us putting his hand on his head. "Whats the matter father? Affraid we might beat YOU in this fight?" Trunks looked away carefully. "Boy, your gunna be toast." Nappa said. "Shut up you big bald fat guy. I don't even know who you are!" I said. He looked at me wierdly. "You have to be the single most retared person alive." I said. He looked angerly at me. "Oh now you going to die! Vageta! Lets kill these runts!" I aimed a kai blast at his head. "AHHH!!!" He screamed. I could see the indentation I had created along with the blood streaming down his forhead. "Kaoken!" Nappa screamed. I easly dodged it and jumped up and did a flip in air to prepare for a big bang attack. "Big bang ATTACK!!" with that the beam left my hands and into the chest of Nappa. "Eerg...... Vageta..... help me......" Vageta casted a sour look at Nappa. "You disgrace. You can't even fight a girl. I should have done this years ago." Just then he aimed a large kai attack at Nappa. "What?! He killed him! FATHER! YOU MONSTER!" Trunks yelled in a fighting stance. "What? Like YOU weren't going to kill him?" I looked confused. "So you would rather kill him and not let him finish a battle?" I said. "Correct. I don't know why I even bother talking to you punks about it." Trunks got inraged. He got alot more buff and his hair stood up on end even more. "Father! Enough games! We fight now. Until death!" Vageta took this as an invitation. "Fine. You said so kid." He then charged at Trunks and I backed away so Trunks could fight his own battle. They threw bombs at each other and kicked and punched. I thought Trunks was loosing, but he upper cutted his dad and sent him through rocks. Vageeta staggerd up as Trunks slowly walked twards him. "Had enough Father?" Vageta wiped blood off of his mouth. "Barely......" He shot up and triped Trunks and kicked him in the jaw and kicked him across the ground. "Trunks........" I said under my breath. I knew I shouldn't interfere, but when things got too messy I would help him.... Trunks slowly made his way to his feet. "Foolish boy. Have you had enough?" Just then Vageta kai blasted him. and he didn't get up. "Trunks!" I scremed. He didn't move an inch.  
  
I paniced. I did the first thing that came to me. I jumped on Vageta's back and choked him. ":::gag:::: Let me go!" Vageta screamed. I breifly looked over at Trunks. He was still lying there. He was dying. I squezzed harder, until Vageta passed out. I ran over to Trunks. I slowly picked him up and layed him in my lap. "Trunks..... say something......" He didn't move. His heart was still beating and I could feel him breathing. I began to cry like I hadn't done since I was a child. I wiped my eyes and lyed Trunks back down. I ran to Vageta and kicked him as he was begining to wake up, and I then aimed a whole bunch of LARGE kai basts at him and I didn't stop until I was out of breath from screaming. As the dust cleared, I saw a lifeless body lying there in the rubble. I flew over to it. I gave a angery look to him as his eyes we open ajar. I then put my foot on his chest and slamed in down to his gut. Vageeta let out a large moan. "Good bye." I said to him intending to kill him that second. I Raised my hands and shot a burning attack at him and with that he decinagrated. I turned back to Trunks and ran over to him. I picked him up. "Don't worry, You'll be ok..... I'll see to it that you will be." I put him in my arms. His body was still warm and firm. I kliched my teeth and flew back to earth to go to Kami's tower. "Mr.Popo! Come quick!" A fat man dropped his watering can and ran over to me. "What is it?!" I held Trunks out. "Oh my goodness. I'll get Kami!" He ran away. As I held Trunks I could feel him slipping away. "Hold on Trunks. Be strong for me." Began to cry again.  
  
A green man came running out of a room and blazed over to Trunks. "What happened here?!" He asked. Trunks looked so helpless. So lost. I would give my life for him. I knew he would do the same for me. "He was almost killed by Vageeta. But I saved him before anything more could happen." The green man looked t me. "But your a girl...... how did you beacome so powerful?" I looked at him in a : I've said this a million times today: look. "I'm a saiyan/lunarian." Kami looked at me funny. "Your kidding....." "No time for jokes. As we speak Trunks is dying and we need to do something about it before he dies." His body had begun to turn into a lifeless matter. I ran out of patiance. "COME ON! HE'S GUNNA DIE!" Kami jumped. "put him in here!" It was a tank. something called a rejuvination tank. It had a liquid in it and he wore a mask to breath. "Leave him in here for a few days. He should get better. But before we put him in, feed him some of these." They were beans. I thought how could beans help to make him better? I didn't ask. I just fed them 4 and put him under water and locked the tank's top. "Lets leave Mr.Popo." Kami said to the fat man. As they walked out, I pressed my hands to the glass. and I continued to cry. My tears streamed down the glass. "Don't leave me. Your too strong for that...... I know you will live. You have to live." He looked so helpless. I knew he could make it. He wasn't one to give up. I fell asleep leaning agnest the glass. When I woke up, He was begining to move. I ran to get Kami. When we came back his eye brows were flinching and his finger tips were wiggling. "I told you he would make it." I said. I had tears flowing down my face. "I told you, he is the strongest person I know.." "He looks like he can come out, but lets leave him in for the afternoon." I nodded my head in responce. "Serena, you look kinda hungry.... want to come in and have some breakfast with us?" "Sure." before we left I looked behind me to check on Trunks. He was still moving in little brief segments. Just enough to prove he was alive. An assuring movement.  
  
I walked into a room made intirely of old roman coloms and pieces of stone. "Nice room...." I said half confused. "Yeah..... I collected these from many parts of the earth. Kinda my trophys." Kami said. "Cool." I sat down. "Here, have some food." Kami passed me a bowl of fruit and a basket of bread twards me. "Looks good." I said not very excited to see anything at the moment. All I could think about was Trunks. Kami looked at me in confusion. "Something on your mind? You can say if you want...." Kami said. I proded my food. My mind wasn't on eating. I couldn't help think of the fact that if I wasn't in Trunks life he would have been dead now. A scary thought like that doesn't go away. "I just can't shake the fact Trunks would have been dead with out me. If I wasn't what I am, He would be dead......" I trailed off. I stood up. "I'm sorry. I have to go and be alone." I walked away from the room and whent back to the room where Trunks was. When I came into the room, he was still hooked up to all the breathing stuff and in the tank. I walked over to him and sat infrount of the tank staring at Trunks closed eyes. He was better I could tell. "Trunks, your so strong. Don't give up. Your almost all better." I said putting my hand on the glass. I closed my eyes and prayed. :::Dear god, please help Trunks get better. He didn't deserve this. please. I would give my life for him not to feel an ounce of pain. So if you could find it in your heart to help him, I will be so very thankful. Amen::: I opened my eyes to find him in his same possition. I stood up. "Please get better." I kissed my finger tips and pressed them on the glass.  
  
I walked out side and sat on a step. I thought and day dreamed for an hour at least until I went back into the room. When I walked through the door, he was moving alot. Just then his eyes opened. I walked up to the glass. He stared at me in a half asleep look. He cringed his teeth in pain. I put my hand on the glass and whispered. "Don't worry." He must have known what I said beacause he nodded his head at me. "Kami! Come Quick! He's awake!"  
  
they both rushed in. "Lets take him out!" I screamed. I lifted the top off the tank. I grabbed his hand and his wiest and pulled him up and out. I took off his mask and smiled at him. He then smiled back and then moaned in pain. "I'll take him back to Bulma's house. He can rest there." I said. "Good bye." they both said. "bye. And thank you." with that, I flew away to Bulma's house. While I was flying I could feel how much better Trunks sounded. He looked like his wounds had sealed a little, and he was managing to keep his eyes open. I thought Trunks would have died...... But not my Trunks. He was too strong to die. "Trunks, You must belive me when I say this...." I looked up at me. "You are the strongest person I know." He smiled back at me. "Thanks....Erg....." I casted a sad look at him. When we reached the house Bulma ran out of the house. "What happend?" she asked anxiously. "He got hurt by Vageta, but I saved him. He should be fine in a few days." I carried him up to his room and lied him on the bed. "You get better now. I'll make sure you do." I kissed him on the forhead and walked out of the room leaving the door open. "What happend to you?" Bulma asked. "I'm half saiyan, so,...... I had to save Trunks some how......and I killed Vageta......." Bulma's eyes bulged. "YOU WHAT?!" "I'm sorry! It was the only way! either that or Trunks would have died!" Bulma thought. "Well, if it saved my boy, then I thank you." I smiled. "You two must be starving!" "Yeah actually I am and knowing Trunks, I bet he is too!" "Good! Then I'll go and make you guys some lunch! Stay put!" I watched her run down the stairs and go into the other section of the house.  
  
I walked down the house and saw a wall of pictures. Trunks looked to happy in these. His sister was in barley any of these. His mom loved him so much. He seemed to be worshoped by his mom and grandparents. He was so cute as a little boy. "Serena." I heard Trunks call me. "Yeah.....?" I said going into his room. "come here...." He said holding out his hand. I knelt down by the bed and held his hand. "Yeah Trunks.........?" He leaned his head over. "I wanted to thank you for saving me...... I don't remember much but I remember seeing you blasting my father for a brief second, and then, blackness. But I knew you would help me, I knew it." I smiled at him. "And I want you to know, that if that was me in the same situation, You would have killed him even worse. Be thankful I didn't do it." I sighed. "You are an amazing person. I dont think I know anyone quite like you..." "And I don't think I will... So are you hungry? Your mom's making food right now." "Are you kidding? I'm starving!" I laughed. "Yeah... that's what I told your mom......" "You know me too well........" I jumpted up on the bed and layed next to him with my arm over his chest. "You know something?" I said. "What?" "I just realized this..... If you hadn't been with your dad that night, then we wouldn't have met..... so I guess he is usefull for something!." "Ok.... um.. your kinda odd today huh?" I giggled and sat up. "What do YOU want for lunch?" "I don't care really." I grined. I just remembered. Julie. What happened to her? She's probly still at the castle. I should go back and see her. Once Trunks is well, we can leave. "Ok guys, I made sandwiches and soup..... by the gallon!" Bulma walked into the room. "What kind of sandwiches to you guys want?" "Anything..... I don't mind..." I said kinda trailing off looking outside. Bulma raised her eyes brows. "Whats going on here? Are you sick?" Trunks sat up alittle. "Mom..... she's kinda preoccupied right now...... wanna just give her a few minutes?" Bulma glared at Trunks. "Or not.. um.. come on Serena...." I walked over to the other side of the bed to help Trunks up. "Come on gimp." Trunks laughed. "Heh, gee thanks." I said carrying him in my arms as if he were a baby. It was easy so I didn't really mind.  
  
Once down stairs we could smell some kind of soup.... vegitable or something like that. I put Trunks in his chair and I sat down next to him. I looked down at the soup. I laughed. Bulma turned around at me. "What? Is something wrong with the soup? Oh no...... did I add vinagar to it again? I am sooo embarassed...." "No, no, no, I just realized something..." Bulma looked at my soup and then at me. "When I was little my mom used to make me soup when ever I didn't feel well, and she would spell out words like I love you or something....." "want me to? Will it make you feel better?" Bulma said in a panic. "No, that's ok..... I can think of words with out them being spelled in soup... Thanks any way.." Bulma began to whine. "Fine, don't say I didn't offer." and she walked back to the soup pot. I laughed. Really, I was thinking about the Moon. I couldn't help but feel something is going to happen. I lapped up my soup and ate my sandwich like the world was never going to have food on earth again, but that WAS my normal eating habit, while Trunks was at the same speed I was. Bulma opened her eyes wide as she was taking her 3rd bite to discover we were done. "Now, is there desert mom?" Trunks said dropping his spoon. Her jaw fell. "Well, at least I know I have my boy back. Sure........ Ice cream." I saw her walk into a walk in freezer. In seconds she was out with a 4ft drum of ice cream. "Whoah... mom never let me eat that much ice cream before....." I said gazing at the enormus drum of ice cream. "I'll go get yours." She replyed and went into the frezer to get another drum of ice cream. "Oh boy, I think I'm gunna ge sick." I said holding my stomach and crossing my eyes. "I can eat yours so as not to waste..... " Trunks said. It was a noble offer but I was affraid he was going to blow up so I told him that I would save it for later. Man, he can eat and eat and gain nothing! Oh how I envy him!  
  
"Mom, do you really like father, or do you just like the company?" Bulma looked out the window. She hesitated and turned back. "I love your father, but he is a mean man and I would do anything to have him die in vain. sigh He has done nothing for you, nothing for your sister and...." she trailed off. Trunks hobbled over to his mom and put his arm over her. "Mom it's ok. You don't have to worry about father any more. It's taken care of. He can't hurt you any more. No more." Trunks rested his mothers head on his shoulder. He then looked up at me with a blank expression on his face. I stared at him and his mother. They looked so hurt by the guy. I'm glad I finished him then. I should have made him suffer. Not a fast death like I did. It wasn't fair. It isn't good nature. I felt responsible for their pain now. I stood up at the table and walked over to Bulma and Trunks. Bulma was in tears and Trunks was looking over at me. I squinted my eyes and looked away. I the ran out of the room not looking back. I had done enough to Trunks's life. I figured If left now I couldn't do anything else. I flew out the door. I had reached a high altitude and I had tears streaming down my face. I let the moisture trickle down my cheeks. I had gone out of the earths orbit and I stood blankly in the middle of planets. I looked around and wiped my eyes with my arm. "No longer will I interfere with his life." I continued to cry. I could feel an energy. It was Trunks. He chased after me. I jotted to the Moon to go to the palace. When I touched the ground I saw nothing. Just rubble and pieces of old stone. I fell to my knees and cryed. "No... it's gone... Mother.." I said under my breath. Just then a hand was placed over my mouth, and whispered in my ear forcefully. "You my dear are going to cooperate and be a good little hostage." I grined and grabbed the persons hand, fliped then over my head and stood to discover it was Kiasani. I glared at her with my eyes full of anger. I slowly walked twards her, And then turned Super Saiyan.  
  
She looked at me in surprize. "Your- Your one of them aren't you!!!" I looked into her eyes. I held out the palm of my hand. I wouldn't let her take me over again. Right before I was going to shoot her, Trunks pushed me over and knocked me down. I looked up at him. "Why did you stop me?!" I yelled "She's right there and now I can have my revenge!" Pointing, I pushed myself up to my feet to be level with Trunks. I grined at Trunks and turned my head. Again I attempted to shoot at her. Trunks then hit the small energy bomb out of my hands. "Why do you even dare to interfere!? She took away my family and my life! Don't you see?! By me distroying her she can't stand in my way any more!" I felt rage inside and as I screamed. I could feel my self losing sanity. I had to get away from everything. I flew away into space hoping no one was following me. Trunks must have known something was wrong so he followed me. He grabbed me and I struggled to get out of his arms so I kicked him in the leg and flew a little until he caught me again. "LET ME GO!!" I yelled. He then punched me in the face causing me to go unconcious. The last thing I saw was Trunk's fist in my face.  
  
I woke up a little after I was knocked out. I had bit of blured vision, but it went back after I opened my eyes a little longer. I turned my head to find Trunks sleeping up agnest the wall. Cross armed, he breathed silently in his sleep. I felt my face. It stung a bit, but it was not as bad as it was sore. "oww.... owww....." I silently said feeling my face. Trunks heard me and imedantly opened his eyes and whiplashed his head twards me. "Your awake... I bet I better explain huh?" He said rubbing the back of his neck. "No, thats ok. I deserved it. I was losing my mind. But the fact is she distroyed my kingdom. And for that she must be punished." "I agree, but finishing her off isn't fair. Not to her or yourself." I sat up holding my nose. "I think you broke my nose. owww....." "Let me look" He took my hand off my nose and he kinda pinched the back of the bone. Of course this hurt and I screamed. "AH!!!!! OWW!!!" He looked at me in a face that said, 'don't be a baby'. "Don't gimmi that look....." I said to him in a funny looking face. He then pinched my nose again and I let out another scream. He grined evily at me. "Heh.... who has power now?" I smugly looked at him. "I'm not having fun... you hurt me.." I said looking at him directly. His eyes got really big. "I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me for beating your nose into submission?" He had a straight face for at least 2 seconds until he bursted out laughing. "Heh, who has power now?" I said crossing my arms. He stood up and felt the back of his pants like he was brushing off carpet lint. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked holding my nose. "Uhh.... I dunno, 3 hours?" I yawned. I got up and began to walk out of the room down stairs where I discovered Bulma sitting on the couch watching soap opera's crying her eyes out yelling, "NO JOHNNY! DON'T LEAVE RUTH!!" TV: Ruth, I'm leaving you! : "NOOOO!!" She screamed as she covered her face with a tissue. "Um.. have I interupted?" I said awkwardly. She wiped her face off and threw a tissue behind her. "No snif Just watching TV." "Uh huh... well, I broke my nose so I was woundering if you could, " "YOU WHAT?!?!?! Oh Dear!!! LEMMI LOOK!!" I worringly walked over to her. She grabbed my face and swung my head into her view. "OH MY! You broke your nose!!!" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I knew THAT. I wanted to know if like I could like have some ice or, gauze, or something?" Bulma sighed, "Thats all?" I nodded "Well Geeze! Come into the kitchen and let me get you some ice!" I was pulled by the collar of my shirt into the kitchen, gaging most of the way.  
  
I was forced into a chair that was VERY uncomhortable. "You stay there while I get you some ice! Don't you dare move!" Bulma said pointing at me. I shuttered at the thought of her trying to heal a wound. When she came back she had ice in hand. "Here." She said and she pressed it in my face. "OWW!! AHH! COLD!!! FACE!!!! SORE!! AHHH!!!!" Bulma squinted her eyes. "Um, I mean, thank you so very much." I said putting my hand on my face warming it. "Why don't you tell me what you and Trunks did in the hyperbolic time chamber." I looked at her thinking she was trying to get information out of me. "Well we did regular training stuff. You know Kai attacks and stuff....... um.. nothing much really." Bulma sat down. "Uh huh. Well, did anything EXCITING happen?" Now I KNEW she was trying to get something out of me. "Nope. Nothing." Bulma huffed. "Well there goes my quest for grand children." My eyes got big. "Whaaa???" I said. Bulma covered her mouth and shook her head. "Ignore me! Forget I said that!" I leaned over the table. "You expected Trunks and I to know each other for a year and already be repopulating the Universe?" "You never know! I knew Vageta closely for a year until we had a kid. That would be Trunks of course. But I have had my doubts that I wasn't the first. There is this guy named Nappa, he hung out with him alot. I think they were gay. I never could tell." I was remembering Vageta and his friend. They were standing pretty close. "Well I'm not like that. I'm waiting until I'm married." "DID HE PROPOSE?!?!" "No! I'm just saying I'm gunna wait!" Bulma sunk in her seat. "Well, can't say you aren't ready for children." I rolled my eyes. "Ok, listen. When I'm ready for kids, I'll announce it, until then don't bring up the topic please." I then walked up stairs to get Trunks. I grabbed his arm. "Come on, were leaving." "Where?" I looked at him. "I'm getting my planet back. And your coming with me." Trunks looked at me funny. "Ok, how do you think were gunna get it back?" I dug around in the frount of my shirt. I pulled out a locket. "A locket? Thats it?" Trunks said. "Of course not. It's inside." I slowly waved my hand over the top and the locket opened to reveal a beautiful crystal. "A crystal is going to bring back an intire sivilization. Uh huh. Are you ok?" Trunks felt my head and I pulled it off. "No, This is the Imperium Silver Crystal. It has enough power to light the universe." I walked over to the door way. "And my placing back in the talisman in the center of the Moon will revive the kingdom." I was hoping Trunks would come with me. "Ok, looks like I'll go too." We walked down stairs and out the door.  
  
Quickly we flew away to the Moon not looking behind. When we reached the Moon, a cold breeze struck my body. "Something isn't right." I said turing my head in all directions slowly. Trunks was in a fighting possition and as well looking around. I could sence something. I just then saw a light flash behind me and swung in a split second in mid air to hit my target. It was a Jaguar person. "Oh my gosh. They aren't dead." Trunks looked around and got hit in the head by another Jaguar. "Trunks! Watch out!" another was coming twards him. I very quickly kicked the Jaguar out of range of Trunks and hitting the other behind me. Trunks quickly stood up and pulling out his sword. Every one of them stoped. "You all are in big trouble." He said klinching the sword in his hands and charging at the nearest Jaguar. Before he struck, a force sent him back flying twards me. He caught him self before falling back 3 feet. Not a very powerful shield. "What the heck is going on?" He said looking in frount of him. "TRUNKS LOOK OUT!" I screamed as a giant kai blast came twards him. Trunks quickly jumped up and dodged it. I saw a figure appear from the other end of the clearing dust. It was a woman about 6'0, a little taller than Trunks. She wore a dress like out fit and a revealing top. She wore her hair down, curly brown hair and she looked about 20. "Welcome to my kingdom. So glad you have come." She said in a mysterious voice. I looked confused. "Hey! This planet belongs to the Lunarians! This is my Kingdom!" I screached pointing at her. She laughed. "Stupid Lunarians. I thought I did Away with them. Well looks like I have a stragler. Don't worry you'll be with your friends soon enough weakling." I looked behind her a little bit back. I saw the Talisman. I smirked evily. "You need an attitude adujustment. Solar flare!" I yelled. This is an attack I leared in the hyperbolic time chamber. It causes you to be temperalily blinded by a large beam of light.  
  
After I was done. Trunks was behind me and the woman was rubbing her eyes. I quickly teleported in frount of her and side kicked her in the stomach. This sent her to the ground after being sent 4 feet away. She quickly stood up and laughed. "You don't know who I am do you?" I grined "I am the Queen of a far universe called Stellack. I am here to claim The Milky Way, planet by pitiful planet." "No." Trunks said head down. "Who are you?" She asked hands on her hips. "I'm Trunks. Prince of the Saiyans and I am not going to allow you to take away this universe, not even this planet. You have to get through us first." I nodded my head in responce. "What makes you all so special?" she asked waving her hand in frount of her face. "Were of the Saiyan race and I am princess of the Lunarians. You have met your maker. We are stronger than you by at least 40 million. You give up now we'll forgive you and send you back. What do you say?" I held out my hand to make peace. She looked down at my hand and grabbed it firmly. I looked up at her and she smirked. She then fliped me over her shoulder and onto the ground. "Never belive your enimy I always say. Too bad you never heard of that." I then grabbed her leg and pulled her down to the ground with alot of thrust. "Well did you ever learn never turn your back on your opponent?" and Then I punched her in the face. As I stood up Trunks Yelled out, "Watch your back!" She was getting ready to kai blast me. Before she could, I did "Ka-may-ha-may-ha!" that sent her across the surface. She stagered up to her feet and managed to give a kai blast back to me but I dodged it. Trunks then steped in and did a burning attack. A burning attack is a skillful move that ends in your hands in somewhat of a diamond. She looked at the energy and it caughther leg and nearly choped off her foot. "MAN! YOU ALL ARE PITIFUL!" She screamed. We gauked at her for a minute and attacked again. I gave her a Ka-may-ha-may-ha and while she was trying to do something called a MetsaTram. I don't know what it was, but boy was it strong! It Nearly got my head but I jumpted. Trunks charged at her and tryed to knock her down. She was very fast for a girl.  
  
We Fought for at least 4 hours until She was weak. She was last knocked down by my last hit wich was a Kaoken. She stumbled to her feet exoughsted. "You can ::breath:: never beat me! I'm invincable!" I glared at her with an adgitated look on my face. "You think your so tough! But really your a sissy! You couldn't win a galaxy if you had to climb a tree for it!" I screached, making sure she was listening. "Why would you say such non sence when you know I could beat you with one arm!" She said stearnly. "You have you kill her now! It's the only way!" Trunks shouted. I bowed my head down and whimpered. I looked up with a grin on my face and in no real intention to do anything, I screamed. I screamed so loud I bet Trunks was covering his ears. I felt my body burn as if it were expanding. I screamed until I discovered my hair was very spiky and glowing more including the fact I was bulked up. I lifted my head up. "Super Saiyan 2" Trunks called out.  
  
I looked over at the woman and threw out the words, "Get ready. I don't wanna slow down for stragglers." aiming a nasty glare at the woman. She began, "Why should I fear you? Your nothing but a girl with bleached hair. Thats a cute trick kid." She said. I noticed she had the same cold glare that Vageta had days before. It was her glare the stuck to me the most. I lifted my hands up as if I were holding a giant ball. I began to float up into the air. Between my hands was the beginging of a giant kai. It was yellow and as it grew lightning shot from the ball. Grasping it in my hands firmly and succeding to make it larger, the woman looked on twards me and before I could finish she aimed an attack at me. Before it hit me Trunks dove in front of her and kicked her in the face, sending her back. I closed my eyes, trying to collect all my energy into this one essance. I fell into a trance. Almost unwakable. I held the ball putting all of my energy into this one kai. (be strong) I continued to tell myself. Trunks was fighting her off of me so I could finish my attack.  
  
Once it was finished I pulled the ball in frount of me possitioning it with the woman. "FINAL FLASH!" I screamed out. Trunks knew what it was and quickly flew behind me. Being an idiot, she stood there expecting to reflect it or something. In a split second it hit her and made her fly back and get beaten pretty badly. As I put my hands down I fell out of the sky to be caught by Trunks in mid air. "It wiped all the energy out of you. You did a good job. I think you killed her." Trunks said looking at the big cloud of smoke. "I didn't. She's alive." I said in a pased out voice. "It got her good but, I didn't kill her." Trunks grined at the cloud expecting her to come out. "She is protecting the talisman..... " I trailed off. "Not for long." Just then Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out 3 beans. Those same kind of beans I gave him earlyer. "Eat these and try to help me get back your kingdom." He said putting all three in at once. That instant I felt awake and more energy filled than I had all day. I walked up to the smoke. As it cleared, I saw a lifeless body. I turned around to Trunks. "This is my battle for now. If things get too out of control you can step in. But until then, please, let me do this." Trunks nodded. I walked twards her. I hovered above her. Looking at her. She looked like a rock fell on her. I knelt by her and poked her in the side. Just then She grabed my arm and fliped me over her back onto a rock. "Ahhhhh..." I let out a muted cry as I held my back. She stood up and kicked me. "I was always a good actress." She said coming over to me. "NO!!!!!!" I screamed sending her back with a large amount of energy. She fell to the ground "WHAT ARE YOU?!" I stood. My eyes Turqouse due to the transformation of Super Saiyan. My hair began to glow a very vibrant shade of yellow. I was covered in a giant kai orb. " Saiya-jin. And you get to see it first hand." I put my thumb on the inside of my palm and held the rest of my fingers up. Then I shot a very powerfull blast to her stomic. "Whoa....." Trunks trailed off. I narrowed out my hand attempting to do the same thing, but she came from behind and flung me over her shoulder sending me into a wall of rock. Trunks got into a fighting possition. I knew what she was going to do. As she charged at me I threw my side up agnest her. She then fell the the ground. I rose up above her and held my hands out. "KA MAY HA MAY HA!" I screamed as I let out all the energy in my hands. "NOOO!!!!" she screamed as she shot her own attack at me, but it was absorbed by mine.  
  
I landed after it hit her. I then ran to the talisman. I grabed the crystal out of my shirt and began to put it in the hole but was tackled down. I droped the crystal by the talisman. I was kicked into sharp rocks sending one into my leg. I let out a large yell. "SERENA!" Trunks yelled running twards me but was stoped by the woman. She got very close to him and stuck her face in his. "Good bye" she whispered as she put her hand to his chest. Before she could hurt him he grabed her hand and blasted her away. She got flung agnest a rock and looked a little dazed. Trunks began to run twards me but the woman placed her hand on my head and spoke to Trunks. "One step closer and your little girlfriend here gets it." Trunks gave her a very angry look. "You hurt her and I swear I'll rip off every limb on your body with my own hands." "Touchy 'bout your woman? What if I shot this kai through her head? How would that make you feel?" Trunks clinched his teeth and became very strong. Stronger than I have ever seen anything. "How about if I shoot you into a million pieces in SSJ3?" he yelled out. Her eye brows raised. "Super Saiya-jin 3? IMPOSSABLE!" she barked pressing her hand to my head. "You let her go now." He said calmly. "NO! Not until you give me the imperium silver crystal." Trunks ran to get it. "Is this what you want? You can have it!" Trunks yelled out. "No Trunks! Don't do that just for me! You need that to bring back the kingdom. Really. I don't mind dying for my kingdom if it will cause no more pain. Don't do it Trunks" He then smiled at me and some how sent a message into my head. "Don't worry. I have a plan" I smirked. I couldn't feel my leg due to the rock going throught it. He held out his hand expecting her to take it. "Saiyan's honor." Trunks spoke. She reached out to get it and Trunks grabed her arm and kai blasted her right in the chest. He looked down on her. "Saiyans are good actors too." He then attempted to pull me off the rock but before he could he was blasted away by her kai attack, although this one held a poison. Trunks fell to the ground. "Trunks!" I yelled. Trunks still held the crystal. I looked at the woman and sent her a VERY angry look.  
  
"You better save your boyfriend little girl." I suddenly I felt so in raged I had been over come with anger. I screamed out at the sight of Trunks lifeless body in the clearing dust. I klinched my fists and screamed as my eyes went all white and more of the essance sourounded me. "YOU CANT HURT HIM!!" I yelled out to her. I forcefully pulled my leg out of the rock, wich frankly I didn't feel because I was concintrating on beating the woman. "YOU CAN'T HAVE THIS GALAXY! EVER! THE UNIVERSE'S SPECIAL FORCES WILL GET YOU BEFORE YOU CAN CAN DO ANY HARM!" I yelled out to her. She glared at me evily. I rose into the air. I had to collect more energy. I paused for a few minutes and then yelled "BIG BANG ATTACK!" aiming it twards her. I quickly aimed 5 more medium attacks a her and then dove in to throw some punches. I charged in and uppercutted her in the jaw. I did a lot more moves but so very fast you couldn't tell where I was hitting. I made the final hit with a blow to the back. She feel to the ground, as well as I did. My energy had been wiped out. But I had to go put the crystal into the talisman. I stagered to my feet. My leg was sore and stung badly.  
  
I walked to Trunks and grabed the crystal out of his hand. He seemed so lifeless. It hurt me to look at him at all. "No..... I have to do this." I said un willingly. I walked to the talisman. I heard the woman moving in the back ground. I whip lashed around and she hit me with a kai attack. I fell to the ground as she tumbled over to me. She stood above me. I looked up at her. My eyes full of hateful tears. Tears of emptyness. Trunks pain wouldn't be in vain. She put her foot under my chin and lifted it up as I lay there in pain. "Stupid humans. You never know when to stop defending your self do you?" She said grining at me. I saw the sureness in her face. There was a weak spot though. And I could sence it. I snatched away head and tripped her with my hand. I staggered to my feet. "You cant have my kingdom, Trunks life, nor mine." I began to get angry. I flew up, Though it was a struggle. I aimed a kai attack at her. I cryed in pain. Not out loud. inside. I had tears flowing down my face, and my leg bleeding and it has now gone numb. "This is for my people. For Trunks, You evil witch!" I spoke loudly.  
  
She looked up at me with her cold eyes. "And oh yeah, For me. It will be fun killing you in all your glory." I said holding my hands out. I then saw Trunks move a little. It assured me he was alive. I clinched my teeth in pain. My leg, numb with pain. I had my eyes opened wide. I gave all my energy into this last ball of essance. I looked ahead. I had her in my sights. "You can give up now and I wont beat you nearly as badly as I will if you continue." she proclaimed. I didn't give her a second glance before I let the kai go. "BIG BANG ATTACK" I screamed. With that the attack streamed into the atmosphere and hit her. I fell to the ground in pain and lack of energy. I was 7 feet away from the talisman. I had the crystal next to it. I slithered along the ground and grabed it. With of all of my effort reached up to the talisman and began to whimper in pain. I just then felt the woman's energy. I turned around very slowly. There she was. Beaten. She managed to fly back to me but when she got 20 feet away she collapsed and just then I felt her energy die. I began feel my body's energy being extracted from me. I started to see double. I could tell I was slipping away. I could see the talisman's compartment. If only I could reach a little further, I could get it in. I extened my arm as far as it could go, but I couldn't reach. Just then a sudden bean of light surged through my body and I felt just enough energy to get the crystal in. I put it in the talisman. Two seconds after, I passed out.  
  
When I woke up I was in my old room. Wraped up in bandages and a rag on my head. I could feel the pain my leg now carried. "Ow, my leg" I said looking over my chest, seeing if I could wiggle my toes. I just got into panic "Where's Trunks?!" I shot up in my bed looking around. I looked to my left to find a bed in my corner with a figure lying motionless in it. I scooted over to my night stand and turned on my bed side light. It made little light but enough to see further into the shadow. "Trunks.....?" I questioned if it was him. I slowly got out of my bed grabing things with one hand and hoping along the floor on my right leg. The one that wasn't the victim of the pointy rock. I saw the top of Trunks head wraped up in a giant bandage, and the rest of him made him look like a mummy. I looked down on him and kinda smiled. I mean, I knew he was alive at least. I grabed his hand. It was cold. I could see him breathing. It was a very assuring thing to see. "Your gunna be ok now." I looked at his closed eyes. "I promise" Just then I heard the door creak open like it usally does. "Serena? Are you awake now?" It was mother. "Yes mother. I'm awake." She walked over to me. She put her hand on my shoulder. "He's going to be fine. He just got a little battered. He should be ok." I nodded my head. I looked at Trunks head. He had one big bump on his fore head that must have been dificult to deal with when they were putting the bandage on. "Thank you for bringing back the palace. This horrable monster who's name was Bycra took over the palace and you having the silver crystal, we had no hope of winning. But I knew you could save us." Bycra. I repeted it in my head. Now I could put a name to the horrable tasks.  
  
I looked again at Trunks. I knelt by the bed, letting my bad leg sprawl across the floor. I looked back at my mother. "When do you think Trunks will be well?" She kinda glanced over at him and then turned her head. "I really dont know." I stood. "Whats wrong with him?" She turned twards me. "Serena.... he..... he has a virus that causes him to be in a coma state.. he should be awake with in days." I felt my eyes fill with tears. I thought: that must have been what was in the kai attack that has shot at him. My mother came behind me and put her hand on the side of my head. "He'll be fine. He needs rest." I felt my teeth chatter as if I was freezing. I blinked once letting tears out of my eyes. "When will he wake up?" I asked whimpering. Mother turned her head. I could tell the uncertaness in her eyes. I began to cry out big sobs of pain. "Wake up Trunks.. C'mon.. Wake up...!" I shouted. "Wake up!" I broke down and started blurting choppy sentances. "C'mon Serena. Pull your self together. He's gunna be ok. He's just asleep, And he can't wake up right now." I then turned to my mother and cryed on her. She patted my back. "There There. He'll be fine." I clinched me teeth and then felt my leg again. I fell to my knees in pain. "Serena, you need to go back to bed." I shook my head. "I wont leave him." I said "Your 10 feet away, now collect your self and get back to bed! I'll bring you some soup and tea." With that mom walked out of the room. I hoisted my self up into my bed. I couldn't help but look over at Trunks. He looked so, alone.  
  
Once in bed, I stared at the celing. The celing was a skylight. I looked at all the stars and seeing merly the rim of Earth. I sighed. I took a glance over at Trunks. Just enough to see his chest rise and fall again. I felt my body tense with pain. My leg was in a consricting brace. I reached out to touch it. "Ow, that doesn't feel right." I glanced once again at him. He looked ok. I mean for being in a coma. I heard foot steps coming twards my door. I got up when I heard the foot steps stop by my door. some one knocked. "Making me get up, some one is gunna kill me one of these days." I stumbled twards the giant wood door, limping most of the way. Slowly, I cracked open my door. I poked my head out of the small opening. With a hard thrust, I was knocked down to the ground. "Hey! Who did that?!" Suddenly someone walked into my room and when I got up, the window was shattered and Trunks was gone. "TRUNKS!" I ran as best I could to the window. "YOU BRING HIM BACK! NOW!" I saw a figure in the shadows. It was holding Trunks. It was a man. About 5'9 and suposivly by the looks of it, very muscley. He had black hair that stood up in some places, but was flat on the middle. "HEY YOU! GIVE HIM BACK! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE HIM AWAY! HE'S SICK!" I yelled as loud as I could. He then powered up and became a super saiyan. I looked in amazement. "He's one of us!"  
  
I powerd up to Super Saiyan and flew over to him. "HEY! GIVE TRUNKS BACK!" The man looked up. "He will be fine with me. He's my friend. I'm going to take him back to earth." I glared. "With who's permission?" He sighed. "His mother insisted it." He put Trunks over his shoulder and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Goku. Who are you?" I looked confused. "I'm Serena." "Your a saiyan?" I blushed. "Well I didn't find out until a few weeks ago. I met Trunks on Andromida. His father was distroying the planet with a bald guy named Nappa." Goku looked stuned. "What were you doing there?" "I was saving my friends planet. Then a few days after I spent a day in the hyperbolic time chamber with Trunks. After that we went to fight Vegeta and Nappa. That was after I turned Super Saiya-jin." Goku looked confused. "But your a Lunarian princess... how could you be saiyan?" I chuckled. "I really dont know! I mean one day, I was princess, then I'm a Saiyan! I cant belive that!" Goku scratched his head. "So, you know Trunks? Like Buds?" I casted off a dazed look. "Well, We are more then friends...." I blushed and looked down. Goku gasped. "YOU AND HIM?" He began to flinch. "HEY! Thats not nice" I said pointing my finger at him. "Whoa.. cant belive Trunks... and you.. and.. I'm lost either way here!" I smiled briefly, then looked at Trunks. "Well if your going to get him home, I suggest you do it now before he gets too cold out here, with the virus and all." Goku nodded. "Good bye. Tell me how he's doing when you get to earth. I'll miss him." I felt my eyes burn with tears, but I didn't want to cry in frount of Goku. He might try to talk to me and make me cry some more. Two seconds after I turned my back, they were off the moon going to Earth.  
  
After going inside, I layed in my bed, on my back staring at the open celing. I rubbed my face with my sore hands."Ugg." I lifted my head up and looked at Trunks empty bed. Just then, I let all the tears come out. Mother walked in and saw me crying. "Serena, dearest. What is the matter?" I got angry and my eyes flashed white. "IT'S NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR AT ALL!" I threw my pillow across the room knocking over my music box. "Serena. whats the matter? I cant help you unless you tell me." I julted out of my bed picking up misilanious items and throwing them where ever I could in a glass shattered mess. My mother grabbed hold of my wrists. "Serena. Stop this now. Your being crazy." I shook my head violently. "YOU DONT UNDERSTAND! LET ME GO!" "Not until you tell me." "NO!" My mother squeesed my wrists hard. "NOW." "NOOO!" Just then I slapped my mother in the face, knocking her on the bed. Mother put her hand up to her cheek. She glared at me. Sinisterly. "Fine." She then stumbled out of my room. I watched as the door shut. I felt guilty. As if it wasn't bad enough Trunks was gone and had one foot in the grave, mother was mad at me to top it off. I decided. I was going to leave. This palace wasn't my home. I was ment with Trunks. On Earth. I had to excape. I grabed my capsule case and had it full of clothes and toiletries. I then snuck out of my window and flew out of the palace.  
  
I flew down to CapsuleCorp and landed by the cars. Everyone looked at me in disbelief through the CapsuleCorp windows. I slowly walked in. Looking around corners and getting strange looks at the same time. I came up to the door of where Trunks lived with his mom. I knocked once. "Hello?" Bulma said opening the door. Once seeing me, she quickly threw me inside the house. "I heard about the fight! Are you ok?" I smiled. "Yes. I'm fine." Bulma shook her head. "My baby boy Trunks here is sicker then a dog! He has been throwin' up and coughing and having bad dreams about some giant cats. I dont know. He has been hallucinating." I looked around. "well where is he?" She blinked. "OH! you mean Trunks! yes, yes, yes. He's upstairs in his room. Everyone is huddled around him so just avoid the crowd." "thanks." Bulma stoped me. "By the way, thanks for coming. He has been asking to see you the whole time he's been here." I winced. "Really?" I looked on in amazement. "Well, yeah. Thanks Bulma." "Call me mom." I smiled. "Mom." I began to walk up stairs.  
  
Seeing alot of people huddled around him, I pushed my way through. "Hey! dont shove young ladie!" One man said. "Sorry. I have to see Trunks." I said making my way through the tremendus crowd. I finally got up to him. He looked so sick. "Hey missy! get back here! You have no right to push us!" One ladie said. "I'm sorry! I have to see him!" Then, one man grabbed my arm. I swiftly grabed him and fliped him. "Is there a listening problem here or something? I said I have to see Trunks!" Trunks eyes were half open. I dont know if he was awake or not. Just then.. something proved he was awake. He leaned over the edge and threw up in a giant can. "Oh poor guy." one middle aged woman said begining to cry. "Why dont you guys give Trunks some room. He cant get good air." I said waving my hands, motioning everyone to step back. "What right do you have to tell us what to do?" A man asked. "Yeah! How do you know whats best for him?" another woman said. "Cause. He is my boyfriend. And I suggest you all step back before I make you." I said wiping Trunks hair back. "dont you all see how sick he is? You all need to stop gauking at him and give him some room." "No! we are tired of listening to you!" one woman said stamping her feet. I then fired a kai blast at the ground making a hole. "Now. unless you all want to end up like that floor, I sugest you all back up and give him some room." everyone gasped. "NOW~!" I said screaming. This causing Bulma to come up stairs. "Whats wrong!?" she said coming in. "She's crazy!" one man said. Everyone said so too. "you all need to just leave. Trunks needs his rest now. If Serena wants you gone, then be gone." Everyone blinked. "NOW." Bulma yelled. Everyone scurried out. "thanks B.. mom.."  
  
I turned twards Trunks. "Oh Trunks. What is happening to you." I said hunched over his bed. Holding his hand, I began to feel him squeeze on it. "Trunks?" I said, questioning him as if his hand had a muscle twitch. "Sere.... your here..." He said in a poorly placed voice. Bulma looked on from the hall way, and she began to cry in amazement that he had talked for the first time in his condition. I reached over to his night stand and got his water. I pressed the glass up to his lips. "here. Drink it Trunks. You need some water." he tryed to parch his lips in a great effort. He swallowed a painful drink of water. I'm guessing his throat hurt. "Sere.." He began, but I put my fingers to his lips. "Dont talk. Your in pain." His half way open eyes began to swell with tears. he blinked once letting some tears run down his cheek. I couldn't stand to see him like this. I felt my eyes became sore with tears. "Trunks. I cant stand this. you have to get better." I said squeezing his hand. Little did I know Goku, Bulma, and Goku's son Goten were looking on from the door way. "We have to help him." Goten said in a fighting stance. Goku firmly sucked in some tears. "Well.. I heard of something in the future. A cure for this virus Trunks has." I heard them Talking. "A cure?" I turned around. Goku had a guilty look on his face. "It's not 100% proven, or let alone been tryed on humans." I gave a stern look. "I dont care. Try it. It's better then watching him suffer like this. It's almost too much for me to sit here." I slowly turned my head and brushed hair out of Trunk's eyes. "Serena. You have to understand, it isn't as easy as you think. You have to, Travel to get it." I rolled my eyes. "What do you think I am? A couch potato? I travel alot!" Goku shook his head. "Not that kind of travel." Then he juestured to Bulma's wrist watch. "TIME TRAVEL??" Goku coverd his ears as I yelled. Trunks winced his eyes. "Yeah, to the future. But, I'll go. If you wanna stay here. I actually wanna go and see if I live to be 90. See if the phycic was right. so I'll be back later guys! bye!" Goku waved and he flew out of the roof. "Sorry!" he yelled out. Bulma was furious.  
  
The days went by. No sign of Goku or the cure for Trunks. Bulma, ChiChi, and my self sit outside as Trunks sleeps. "Where is that Husband of mine? If Goku doesn't come back soon, I'll have to get someone else for my husband!" Chichi said leaning back in her chair. I sighed. I looked every once and a while at Trunks window. "Serena honey. please, dont worry about Trunks. He's fine now." Bulma said. I had an uneasy look on my face. "I know." Just then, a stream of light jotted through the sky. The beam hit directly where Trunks room window is. "OH NO!" I shot up out of my seat and ran up stairs with Bulma and Chi chi not far behind me. I looked at the room. Then my eyes fell on the empty bed. "TRUNKS!" I ran to the window and looked out. A light beam glared across my face. I winced my eyes and flew out to it. "Trunks!" I yelled. Then I saw soemthing I really didn't. It was my mother. Holding Trunks by the neck. "MOTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I said screaming. Mother didn't even look at me. She raised her hand at the lifeless body of Trunks. I shook my head and tears ran down my face. "MOTHER NO! DONT HURT HIM!" she didn't even look twice at me before she struck him in the chest, sending her hand all the way through. Trunks gave off a moaning sound. "TRRRUUUNNNKKS!!!" I said sobbing heavly. Mother droped him, as if she had no further use for him. His body plumited through the air like a rock. I dove quickly to catch him. "MOTHER!" I said scouring over Trunk's nearly dead body. She turned her head and spread her wings. "He was bad for you Serena. Come home and be safe." I quickly snapped at her. "I dont want be safe mother!" Trunks squeezed his eyes tightly. "SO YOU KILL TRUNKS. HE SAVED US MOM. MANY TIMES. AND SO YOU KILL HIM. YOU CALL THAT SAFE." I felt my self get really hot. Like my body was boiling over. Just then I went Super Saiyan. "And I dont know if I'm willing to forgive you...." I said. Just then, my eyes went white. I yelled in madness. My mother looked at me in a disgustng tone. "AND THE FACT THAT YOUR A SAIYAN MAKES YOU JUST AS BAD AS THEY ARE." She said acting as if I brought this upon my self.  
  
I put Trunks down by his mom. I quickly got into a fighting stance. "Serena. Don't fight me. I'm your mother." "Your not my mother. You killed Trunks. Your evil, and cruel. And I'm ready to seek revenge on his death." I harshly blinked. "Serena. No." I grabbed her by the arm and fliped her sending her down to the ground. I soon after that kai blasted her. She screamed in pain. "YOU SEE? TRUNKS WAS TOO SICK TO MAKE NOISE WHEN YOU MERCILUSLY KILLED HIM. HE HAD NO CHOICE. BUT YOU . SO NOW.. YOU HAVE TO DIE WITH HIS VOICE FOR HIM!" Then I drove my elbow into her side, knocking her into a wall. Shattering the wall. She got up from the rubble and took out the silver crystal. I rolled my eyes. "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT CAN SAVE YOU?" Suddenly the crystal ingulfed her body. "Running away. How nice." I said still in my fighting stance. "Oh no, I'll be back. I just have to get some one that might convince you to come home." I looked at her in an abstract face. I watched as she flew off Into the cloudless afternoon sky.  
  
Bulma had Trunks cradled in her arms. I flew over to him quickly. "Is he still alive?" I said coming to his aid. Bulma shook her head. I was scared. I felt my eyes well up in tears. I glared at the sky. " MOTHER! ILL GET YOU! AND WHEN I DO, YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU KILLED TRUNKS!" I paused and whimpered. "I SWEAR MOTHER. YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Vengents was on my mind. Revenge and vengents. I looked down at Trunks. I slowly peered across the room seeing Goten. I got an idea. "Goten! Come here...." He studdered to come close to me. "Oh please. I dont bite." I snickered. "Hard any ways." Bulma and Chichi chuckled. "What ms. Ladie mam, sir??" Gohan, for being a year younger then Trunks was pretty jittery. "Have you ever heard of the dragon balls?" He laughed. "Your kidding me..." He said smirking. "No... not really.." "EVERYONE HAS!" I blinked. "Oh. Ok then. Do you know where they are?" He nodded. "At Dendai's. He has 7." I staggered. "You mean, the Dragon Balls haven't been scattered?" Goten shook his head. "No. Dendai kept them. We never used them. We didn't have a reason when we found them." I thought. Dendai? Who is he? "Who is Dendai?" Goten looked at me like I was on fire. "You dont now him?!" I shook my head. "Well about a year ago he had taken the place of Kami. So now, Dendai is there instead." I blinked. "What happened to Kami?" "He was put into Piccolo." I yelped. "INTO HIM!?" "Dont ask. Long story." Goten said covering his face. "Well. Go up to this Dendai's house and get those balls!" I blinked. "Ok. let me rephraise this.." we all laughed. Then I looked at Trunks. Just then, he let out a moan. "HEY! HE'S NOT DEAD!" "Oh dear Kami." Bulma said covering her mouth. Trunks took a deep breath then yelled. "Oh gosh. He's in pain." Chi-Chi said. I looked over at her in total meaness. "YOU JUST NOTICED THAT?" Goten ran to his buddie's side. "Trunks? Can you hear me?" Trunks took another breath and yelled. "Oh no. We have to get him to Dendai's. NOW" I said pulling him into my arms. "C'mon Goten." With that, Goten and I were off.  
  
I landed on the surface of Dendai's look out. "Who are you?" Dendai said coming twards me. Dendai, a green Namek, about 5 feet tall and was about 17, approached us. "Trunks is dying! you have to help Dendai!" Goten said motioning his hand to Trunks. "EEK! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I rolled my eyes. "WHO CARES!" I said pounding my feet. Dendai looked at me funny. "Did you do this?" I glared. "I would try to kill my own boy friend... thats VERY constructive." Dendai paused. "GET TO WORK! MAKE HIM LIVING!" I said screaming. Dendai waved his hands to follow him. I raced after him. "Now, lay him here." Dendai said. "On the ground? in the open?" Dendai nodded. "Ok. what ever..." I layed Trunks down on the tile. "Good. Mr.Popo! get the Dragon Balls!" Dendai said. Mr.Popo shuffled out of a room with his hands full of dragon balls. "Here you are Dendai!" Mr.Popo said running. "Good. Now, I want you all to step away from the balls." Dendai said. Dendai put his hands over the Dragon Balls. "Step back now!" I yelled rushing Mr.Popo and Goten to step back. I stayed by Trunks's side. Dendai chanted some words and a black smoke covered the sky. A giant Dragon appeared out of the sky. "You have awakened Shenlong. What are your 2 wishes?" I blinked. A talking dragon. "BRING TRUNKS BACK!" Goten yelled. Dendai hit his head. "Enana picma Trunks!" I'm guessing it was in Namek. Just then, the dragon spoke. "It shall be done." Then, Trunks's eyes opened and Trunks sat up. "Trunks! Your awake!" Trunks was clearly baffled. "HUH? What happened?" He said blinking. I hugged him tight. Trunks blinked some more. "Who.. what... who killed me?" I looked at Trunks. Amazed he was alive and that he didn't remember who killed him.  
  
Now that Trunks was alive, I knew mother would be back for a second round of "kill the boyfriend". My least favorite game. "Is anyone gunna talk to me?" Trunks said baffled. I glanced at Trunks. "Tell the dragon I want lots and lots of candy Dendai!" Goten said jumping up and down. Dendai sighed. "I will unless Serena needs another wish." I shook my head. Dendai then raised his hands. "Cinopa nako lanak Goten!" Just then it started to rain chocolate and pieces of candy. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S A MIRIACAL!" Goten said running around in circles with his mouth open. I got hit in the head with a piece of hard candy. Trunks opened his mouth and ate a gummy bear. Obviously it went straight down his throat cause he was coughing it back up. He then opened his mouth and caught a new one. Goten was seeing how much he could catch in his shirt, none the less, most ended in his mouth before they hit the shirt.  
  
"Trunks, my mother is coming back to get me. Some how. I dont know how she is going to do it." I said dissapointed. Trunks growled," WHO KILLED ME!" he pounded his fists on the tile. "Oh, My mom did." Trunks blinked several times. "riiiiiiiight....." He said with one eye brow up. "No I'm Serious! She did!" I said slapping my hands on his leg. "Ok, you know what? I want to know somthing. One, How did she, and Two, WHY did she." I looked at Trunks. Briefly, I remembered the sight of my mother holding Trunks by the neck and ramming her hand like a blade into his chest, Like a 3 second run by. "Uh.... she rammed her hand into your chest and killed you." Trunks fainted. "OH MY GOSH! HE HAD A HEART ATTACK! HE ATE TOO MUCH CANDY! MY DAD WARNED ME ABOUT THESE THINGS!" Goten said running over to Trunks and throwing the candy off to the side. "TRUNKS! SPEAK TO ME!" Goten said putting a piece of chocolate under his nose. Trunks then inhaled and it went straight up his nose. "OH NO...." Goten said jumping back. Trunks woke up and coughed. "AHHH!! MY NOSE! GOTEN!" Trunks said trying to blow the piece of candy out of his nose. "Trunks.. ah.. buddy... I didn't mean to... You know Bro.. I love ya... PLEASE DONT HURT ME!" Goten said jumping behind Dendai. "DONT COME AROUND ME GOTEN!" Dendai said pushing him out from behind him.  
  
Goten fell to he ground. "Oh.. no..." He said covering his head. Trunks stood up and kicked Goten in the side, sending him over into one of Mr.Popo's flower gardens. "GOTEN! MY FLOWERS! OUT YOU FIEND!" Mr.Popo ran over to his garden screaming. Goten staggered to his feet clenching his side. "Sorry.. popo.. Never.. gunna.. happen.. again..." Goten said. Mr.Popo quatted over his flowers and cried like a 5 year old at K-mart. "My.. my lillies.... MY PRIZE WINNING LILLIES! GOTEN! LOOK AT MY BABYS!" Mr.Popo said picking up a dead piece of flower. "I think SOMEONE needs a little bit of councling..." Goten said whispering into my ear. Mr.Popo then threw a watering can at Goten's head. "CURSE YOU SATANIC CHILD!" Goten fell to the ground and his eyes rolled into the back his head. "Nice Mr.Popo. You knocked him out." Trunks said proding him with his foot.  
  
When Goten woke up, he was in a reguvination tank, for fun. hehehe....  
  
"Goten has been asleep for a while..." Trunks said looking at his watch.  
  
"Yep. A whole 20 minutes." Mr.Popo said angerly. "Oh loosen up Mr.Popo." I said  
  
"I just dont see why we had to use MY dress!" Mr.Popo said pouting. We had dressed Goten up in a dress and put him the rejuvination tank. Goten's face began to make shifty movements. "HE'S WAKING UP! GET THE CAMERA!" Trunks said laughing. I swiftly snatched the camera off of a stool. "Vouge Goten! Strike a pose!" I said pressing the lense to my eye. Goten opened one eye half way. "uhh..." Goten moaned. Being inglfed in water, he had a mask over his mouth. "Wha...what am I doing here..?" He said streching in the water. I giggled. "this is priceless!" I filmed on. Trunks had to poke his head out the door to blurt out laughing. "Trunks! GET BACK! HE REALIZES HE'S WEARING THE DRESS!" I said jestering him to come in. Trunks ran in and Goten had the dress in his hands and blinked. "What is this? Cotton?" I fell back and laughed. Trunks pulled the camera from my hands so he wouldn't miss a second. "OH MY GOSH. WHERE AM I???" Goten said in a panic. I pulled myself up and laughed scilently. "GUYS! GET ME OUT! I CANT BREATHE!" Goten yelled. Mr.Popo strained to see Goten. "I think we should let him out......" Mr.Popo said. I blinked. "let him out? Why? I thought you wanted him to suffer!" Trunks said pointing the camera at Mr.Popo. "I SAID YOU SHOULD LET HIM OUT! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Trunks and I blinked. "Kae.. just a sec..." I opened up the hatch to the tank and helped him out. Goten ripped the dress off of himself. "THAT WAS CRUEL!" Goten said panting. Mr. Popo gasped. "MY DRESS! FOR GODS SAKE GOTEN! MY LOVELY VINAL DRESS!" I blinked. "VINAL? WHAT DID YOU DO!?! GET IT OFF THE SIDE OF A HOUSE?" I shouted. Mr.Popo sighed. "Now that you know my secret..." Trunks fell back and laughed. I kicked Trunks with my leg. Mr.Popo was steamed. "GO AWAY! ALL OF YOU!" Mr.Popo began to cry and ran away.  
  
We all decided that it would be best if we just left. Trunks decided to come with me and Goten to a resteraunt. We had to stop at home first to change into some good looking clothes. Bulma let me borrow one of her dresses and shoes.When we arrived at The Heathman ( a fancy resteraunt where you have to wear a tie) We were all dressed up. Goten was in a suit and so was Trunks. Goten was gripping his collar. "Its.. air.. tight..stupid.. tie.." Goten said gasping for air. "You have to wear it Goten. I dont know what to tell ya." Trunks said fixing his tie. Trunks and I cuffed arms and walked in with Goten gagging behind us. A waiter stood at a book in frount of the resteraunt. We stood there for 2 minutes waiting for him to look up. "Ahem..." I coughed trying to grasp his attention. "AHEM." I coughed again. No responce. "AHEM!!!" I screamed. The man jumped. "GOOD LORD! THATS ONE NASTY COLD!" I blinked. "Yes.. well.. may we have a table for 3?" I asked politly. "Yes. And may I ask where the 3rd person is?" He looked around. "He's right he--" I stopped. "Where's Goten?" Trunks turned. Goten just then walked into the doors, soaking wet. "Oh goodness Goten! What did you do?!" I asked. "Well I was hot, so I went for a dip in the pool out there." Trunks laughed. "That wasn't a pool! That was a water fountain dearest one..." Goten was soaked eaither way you looked at it. "Oh. Well sir you have to be dry to eat at this fine dining astablishment. You may excuse yourself and return when your dry." Goten blinked. "Thats ok, I'll do it here." Goten powered up and he was instantly dry. (Note: If you dont know what powering up means, dont try to guess. there is going to be a thing at the end of my story that says what all the stupid unethical words mean) The waiter blinked in astonishment to see that Goten was dry. "Yes, ::cough:: Let me show you to your table..... this way please." I followed as well as Trunks and Goten. I grabbed a glass of wine from one of the carts, not caring who's it was. I needed something, and fast.  
  
"Nice place. Must be spendy, huh Trunks!" Goten shouted in amazement. Everyone stared. I sunk in my chair. Trunks covered his face with a menu. "What did I say?" Trunks swatted Goten with the menu. "Freak. ok, What do you want Serena?" I stared at my menu. "Umm... how about the Chicken salad. You Goten?" "Er... I want the turkey, rice, noodles if there are any, stirfry, shrimp, and a lil bit of salad. Im on a diet ya know." Trunks and I blinked. "Is that all?" Trunks asked in sarcasum. "Oh yeah! make them supersize it!" I laughed. Trunks whispered into Gotens ear. Goten shot up with disgust. "$100.00 FOR A FULL TURKEY?!?! THATS REDICULUS!" Goten sat down quickly to see that everyone was staring. "Goten.. er.. you have some.. gum...." I began. "GUM? WHERE?!" I shook my head. "On the back of your pants... you sat in it." Goten Blinked and Trunks started hystaricly laughing. "OH NO! MY MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME! THIS WAS MY DAD'S SUIT! OH GOSH! URRGGG!" Goten started crying. "Mom is gunna kill me.. :::sniff::... good heavens.. this is bad.." Goten began plucking at the gum. "Goten, your not going to get it off this way." I ran over there and tryed pulling it off. "THIS, IS STUCK, TIGHT!" I said planting my feet and tugging at the gum. "Eep.. my mom is REALLY going to kill me...." Goten said holding onto the table.  
  
"I read in this magazine called, "Women's world" that if you put wine on the gum it comes out!" I stopped pulling. "Why would you be reading a woman's magazine in the first place?" "Er.. Cause, it was there. And the cover had Jennifer Lopez on it..." Trunks blushed. I hit Trunks on the head. Trunks blinked. "Uh... yeah." Trunks took away my wine glass. "Think she's gettin a little bit tipsy..." I Pulled really hard on the gum until Goten's pants ripped off his body. Having the back seat view, I quickly covered my eyes and gaged. "GOOD LORD GOTEN! YOU WEAR PINK UNDERWEAR?!" Trunks shouted. everyone looked at Goten. "Trunks.. Im .... Gunna.. Kill.. You..." Goten said angery. To save my eyes, I pulled a capsule out of my pocket. Bulma gave it to me, knowing something like this would happen. I poped it open and threw it on the ground. Pants poped out of the capsule. I threw then at Goten. "here. Put these on, PLEASE." I closed my eyes as I staggered to my feet. 'Goten needs to be in a bubble....' I thought to my self.  
  
We decided to leave after we ate. Goten went home to see that his dad was home and Goku had gotten the antidote. "So your mom killed him, and you just wished him back any ways?" Goku said eating a cookie. "Yep. And now She is going to come back to kill him... again. Or she will try to get me." I said pulling up my boots. Goku leaned over and whispered into Bulma's ear. "Her mom is one grouchy person...." Goku turned. "I heard that." I said. Goku then stood. "Well anyways, do you still want the anidote? I mean, for a souvenier?" I blinked. "Why would I want antidote for a souvenier?" Goten took it. "I'll have it!" Goten snatched it out of Goku's hand, poped open the bottle and ate the content inside. "GOTEN! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?!?" Goku yelled. Goten then stared at Goku. "it's just candy! I'm Fine! Serio-...." Just then Goten fell back wards and passed out. "OH MY GOSH! GOTEN! SAY SOMETHING!" Bulma crouched down by Goten in horror. Trunks sat in a chair scilenly. I looked on while Goku dumped water on Goten's face. "WE HAVE TO GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL!!" Goku yelled. Goku threw Goten over his shoulder. "COME ON!" Goku then flew out the door causing another hole. Bulma chased after Goku yelling prophanitys at him.  
  
At the hospital Goten was resting in a bed. Bulma crouched by the bed. Goku looked over his son. "My stupid, stupid son." I looked at Trunks. Trunks glanced at me quickly. "what...?" He asked. "Nothing. I just.... thought about what would happen if mother came back for you." Trunks draped his arm over my shoulder. "Nothing will happen. Cause I wont let it. and we got Goku and Goten too. So I think we're on the safe side." He gave a little smile and then peered off at Goten once again. I had an uneasy feeling. 'what if Mother comes back and DOES take Trunks...' I thought. Bulma pulled her self to her feet. "Well guys, looks like all he needs is some rest. I think it would be best if we left him here for the night and come back in the morning." Bulma looked at Trunks. "Ready?" Bulma reached for Goku's hand. "Wanna come with us? or do you want to stay here?" Goku Looked at her hand. "um.. I think I'll go. I mean, I have no point in staying here. I'll just fly over and pick him up tomorrow." Bulma smiled. "ok. Well C'mon kids!" Goku jumped up. "I CALL SHOT GUN!" Goku raced out of the room. "NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST!" Trunks yelled. Bulma and I stood. Dazed at their stupidity. "We flew here....." I said.  
  
I flew Bulma back and she made Cookies for us all. We sat around and talked for a while and after that we all got sleepy and went to bed. this time, Bulma MADE Trunks and I sleep in the same bed. That woman would not leave me alone about marrying trunks. And I'm sure Trunks got the same intake from her. Goku decided to stay with bulma and us so he wouldnt have to tell ChiChi. Trunks was reading a book in bed and I was just trying to sleep. Trunks finished reading and reached over and turned out the light as he pulled him self into bed. "Trunks...?" I said soflty. "Yes?" I turned to look at him. "Just seeing if you were asleep." I said. "Nope, cant sleep." Trunks said shifting more twards me to talk. "Neither can I" I grabbed his hand. "I'm scared, really." "Scared? there's nothing to be scared of. I'm here to protect you." I shook my head. "No, I'm not scared about me getting hurt. I'm affraid what my mother is gunna do." I could feel my eyes begin to wince, ready to cry. The idea of my mom gurting another person I love would be too much for me. Trunks leaned twards me. "I wont let anyone get hurt. you have my word." He leaned in and kissed me lovingly. "Ok, Trunks. I belive you." He smiled. "Good. Now, Try to get some sleep." I nodded. He draped his arm over me and we fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
When I woke up, Trunks was sleep. I leaned over and kissed him lightly. Little did I know Bulma was in the hall way, waiting. I rested my head on Trunk's chest, waiting for him to wake up. Trunks moved a lil bit so I moved my head to look at him. His eyes opened just a lil bit. I smirked and put my face really close to his. when he opened his eyes, he jumpted and gave a out a weak yell. "AH!" Trunks yelled. I smiled big. "And good morning to you too, sunshine!" "Geez. you scared me." Trunks said sitting up. "Mom, I know your there." Trunks said proping himself up angest the bed post. Bulma peered into the door way. "Oh! good morning! Um.. i was just waiting for the bathroom! Goku is in there right now." Bulma said in a not even half convincing voice. "Mom. I could sence you in my sleep. you've been there since Serena woke up." Trunks said scratching his arm. Bulma strained to think of anything to say. "Well, um.. breakfast will be ready in about 20.... you guys get dressed and stuff, take showers.. bla bla bla." Trunks nodded his head and Bulma left the room.  
  
After Trunks took his shower I got in and took a quick one. After, we both went down stairs for breakfast. Bulma stood up and gretted me with a hug. "Good morning! Did you sleep well?" Trunks glared at Bulma. "Mom. Drop it." I blinked. I've never seen Trunks to mad at his mom. "Trunks, I was just asking." Bulma said sternly. Trunks glanced at the half eaten plate of food. "what happened to the food..." Trunks said. Bulma looked. "OOOOOHHHHH no you dont... You cant fool me with the old, "where did the rest of my food go trick. Heh. you kids and your eating habbits..." Trunks growled. "IM NOT KIDDING!" Trunks seemed pretty tense today. I blinked again. Just then Goku's boot fell out from under the table cloth. I lifeted it, and there was goku, Eating all the food. "GOKU-SAN!" I screamed. He dropped the food and yelped. "SERENA! UH.. UM... IT ISNT WHAT IS LOOKS LIKE!!!!!"  
  
Trunks put his elbows on the table and covered his face. I looked at Trunks. I sat down next to him and put my arm around him. "Whats the matter, trunks..?" I said trying to look into his hands. "Nothing." He answered. "Trunks-Kun... I know your lying... whats the matter..?" He glances quickly up from his hands. "My father." He burried his head again. I blinked. "thought you hated him." Trunks shook his head. "I do. but he's still my Dad. And I will always love him." I thought for a second. I gasped. "trunks.. you can wish back your dad with the dragon balls."Trunks blinked. "THATS RIGHT!!!" Trunks grabbed my arm as we flew out of the kitchen.  
  
As we landed, Dendai greeted us. "Hello Serena! Hello Trunks! Whta brings you here?" Trunks scrambled to his feet. "DENDAI! GET THE DRAGON BALLS! WE'RE GUNNA WISH BACK MY DAD!" Dendai Fell backwards. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!??" Trunks began to growl in his throat at dendai. Trunks grabbed Dendai by the collar of his shirt. "You go get those balls, now. Or, I'll go get them myself." Dendai blinked. "T..T...Trunks.. whats wrong with you..?" Trunks growled and pushed Dendai to the ground. I watched in fear. Trunks had lost his mind.  
  
Trunks ran into mr.Popo's room and scarmbled franticly to find the orange balls.  
  
I stood in the door way watching him demolish the room. "Trunks.. Just calm down... your making this a bigger deal then it is!" Trunks stopped dead. "You of all people should understand. but I guess I judged you too soon." I looked at him confused. "Trunks, What are you talking about? You know I love you more then anything." Trunks growled. "Then let me do what I have to. And DONT get in my way." I backed out of the room and ran twards Dendai.  
  
"DENDAI! WE HAVE TO GET TRUNKS TO CALM DOWN! HE'S NEVER THIS MEAN!" I pointed to the room as I ran. "Im affraid there is nothing I can do. We just, sit and wait for Trunks to find the dragon balls and wish back Vegeta. Then, We're all doomed once again." I glared at Mr.Popo's room. I was kicking Trunks in the face over and over in my head. That guy had gone crazy. and it was all ONCE AGAIN.. thanks to Vegeta-San. I stood there waiting for him to come out of the room. A Giant plume of black smoke filled the air and the eternal dragon arose through the celing of Mr.Popo's room. "EEEEE!" Mr.Popo Screamed as he ran out of the bath room, Toilet paper dragging from his foot, not far behind him.  
  
  
  
We could hear the dragon say, "C'mon. I dont have all day." Trunks was stalling, I bet he was thinking if this was the right thing. Then a beam of light hit the ground as a body plumited from the sky. I gasped and ran twards Trunks. "TRUNKS! DID YOU WISH HIM BACK?!" As I entered the room, A lifless Trunks, Stood there. There was a figure behind him. A yellow figure with a white glare stood, obviously resraining Trunks to move. Trunks motioned his head for me to go. "Who are you! and What are you doing with Trunks!" I sinister laugh roared through the tower. Trunks glared heavly at me to run. I wasnt going anywhere. "LET HIM GO." I yelled strictly. The figure moved forward. "Hello, Serena." Said a shady figure. "Where have you been my darling?" The man stepped forward out of the glare. There he stood. Darien. Rebuilt as an Android. "How do you like my new body? Very high tech. Dr.Gero's Nephue, Dr.Carson made me this. IT's 4 times stronger then the androids you fought here on earth." I growled low. "You let him go. NOW. Or you'll have you deal with me." "Oh, Beautiful Serena. Your so foolish. why would you want to spend your time with this... this riff raff? Your much better off at the castle. Safe. and Alone. With me!" Darien smugly grined to himself and japped his hand into Trunk's spine, making Trunks cringe.  
  
I glared slightly. "I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANY MORE! IM NOT SOME WIND UP DOLL THAT CAN BE TOLD WHAT TO DO ANY MORE!" Dairen slightly chuckled to himself. "AND TRUNKS ISNT RIFF RAFF. HE'S MY BOY FRIEND. AND A WHOLE LOT BETTER THEN YOU CAN EVER BE! ANDROID OR NOT!" Trunks smirked. Darien knew it was true. "YOU WOULD RATHER CHOOSE HIM OVER ME?!" Darien Yelled bitterly. "You heard me." I answered with my fists to my sides. Darien snorted. "Hn. and those Clotes your wearing. they barley pronounce your body. Pitty you have to wear that disgusting Human clothes. What do they call them? Jeans? and Tank tops?" I glared. "have you looked in a mirror? Obviously Dr.Gero's nephue didnt have a very good taste." Darien laughed. "Oh, my love. So humorful. You are the light in my life, my darling!" I scowled angerly. "STOP CALLING ME DARLING AND LOVE! I DONT LOVE YOU DARIEN! I DONT!" Darien once again smirked. "This Little boy has cluttered your mind, hasn't he. I see what he's done to you. corrupted you to turn agaist your faimly." "If you let Trunks go, I promise, I wont hurt you nearly as much as I would if you dont." Darien laughed hystaricly. "Have you looked at me? Im not going to die anytime soon, My love." I growled and glared at Darien, so sinisterly, trunks knew Darien was going to get a beating. IT was a cold stare.  
  
I stood back as I began to scream. My hair flashed yellow as my eyes grew turquoise. Darien looked, astonished. While he was gauking, Trunks elbowed him in the gut and ran over to me, and went Super Saiya-Jin too. Darien laughed. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT?" Darien Charged at me. I upper cutted him with my knee, throwing his head back and sending him 10 feet back. Darien rubbed his chin and grined in disgust. He knew he was out matched by Both of us. Darien grew a hateful smirk on his face. "Say, This isnt fair. How about I just play with you Serena. This way, HE cant get in the way. Lets see how strong you really are." I eyed him for a second and nodded in agreement. Darien Smirked. "Heh. Good." He flew up into the air and tryed to ram his elbow into me. I dove quickly back and he fell, crashing forward. Darien dug him self out of the ground. "Enough kidding around!" I screamed. "Fight me at full strength, Darien. Dont hold back cause your affraid of hurting me. I'm not a glass doll, incase you have forgotten." Darien rubbed his elbow in distaste of my style of fighting.  
  
Darien Stood up and Dusted off his elbow. "Fine. You wanna play like the big boys? Well, far be it for me to say no to you. I mean a woman of such beauty should never be refused. Am I Right, Chunks?" He glanced at Trunks. "It's Trunks." Trunks glared at Darien. "What ever." Darien said waving his hand. Trunks growled. Trunks went to step forward, But I stopped him. "This fight is between Darien and I." Trunks stepped back. Darien Nodded and smirked. "Yes, this is between the adults, little boy." I tripped Darien and pinned his shoulders down, Disabling him to move. "Make one more comment about Trunks.. and I swear. this fight will end VERY quickly." I glared at him. Darien Smugly smiled back at me. "Of course Darling. I'll stop mocking your 3rd rate boyfriend. I still cant belive you chose him over me." I glared at Darien. YOU KEEP HIM OUT OF THIS!" "NO! HE STARTED THIS! HE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME!" I punched Darien in the face. Darien Winced. "Why did you do that?! Cheap shot!" Darien said. I growled. "No, THIS is a cheap shot!" Just then I gave him one good elbow shot in the pills. Darien Screamed. I smirked evily and hopped off him. Trunks laughed. Darien Staggered to his feet. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!"  
  
Darien ran at me at full speed, knocking me off my feet and to the ground. Darien then ran up to me and attempted to kick my side, but I caught his foot and slammed him into the ground next to me. Darien reached for my arm but before he could I punched him in the side of the head. Darien Rolled over and I stoop up, brushing off my knee's. "Had enough?" I asked. Darien pulled himself to his feet. He hatfully wiped sweat from his face. "Never. I wont give up so soon. what do you take me for? A Whimp? Like HIM?" I growled and punched Darien in the stomach. Darien thrusted his head forward and fell onto my arm. I quickly pulled my arm out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground. Trunks looked on, Waiting for me to kill Darien, Like I have always wanted to. I knew ever since I have met Trunks and known who I am, I have been very agressive. But it's Ok, I should be. After all the stupid things my mom has put me through, I deseverve to be like this. "SERENA. JUST CAUSE YOU THINK YOUR STRONGER THEN ME DOESNT MEAN YOU CAN WIN!" Darien said pulling him self to his feet. Quickly, he split his form, regenerating another Android identical to him self. I looked at both of them and blinked. "Oh no..." I said moving back wards. Darien's twin grinned. "Not so tough now, huh!" Trunks looked on in fear, I may not win this battle.  
  
Staying faithful to his word, Trunks looked on, not including himself. I slowly moved back, not trying to run away, in fear I may be beaten. Before I could plan an attack, Darien's double hit me in the back, sending me forward into the other darien's fist. I fell to the ground gasping for air. I got up to my feet only to be knocked down to the ground again. While I was down, Darien kept kicking me in the side. I fell to my knees everytime. Daien went to kick me again, but I caught his foot and flipped him over my back, slamming him into the ground. Qucikly, I stood up. "STOP IT! THATS CHEATING!" Darien yelled. "Oh dont act like a little kid, stupid ammiture." Trunks said from the back. "SHUT UP, CHILD!" Darien yelled pulling him self up. Not giving him enough time to get all the way up, I put my foot under his chest and flug him across the room, hitting a wall. "Next time you call Trunks a child, I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of actually hitting the wall to stop you. Got it, Slim?" Darien pulled himself to his feet, and growled," YOU STUPID SAIYA-JINS! YOU CANNOT BEAT A TRUE WARRIOR!" I rolled my eyes. "your power isnt even real. It's all just parts and oil. Us Siaya-Jins Are TRUE Warriors. Demi-Saiya- Jins, Like Trunks and myself, are capeable of almost as much as a full blooded Saiya-Jin, If not the same." Trunks smirked. "And your a fighting machine! Heh. more or less a fighting failure." "HOLD YOU TOUNGE, BOY." Darien barked. I ran up to Darien and rammed my fist into his stomach. Then kneeing him up into the sky. Darien landed about 80 feet away from me. "I warned you, Darien. Now, I must either distroy you, or send you back to the moon, with your body as another impression of a crator." I grined. "It's your call."  
  
Darien staggered to his feet, barley managing to lift his head. "You should re-think this, Serena. You and I were destined to be together. it was our fate! Remeber when we were in love? It was so peaceful! Come back to me! I'll be better to you then he can!" Trunks glared. "DARIEN. I NEVER LOVED YOU. you were so caught up in the false illusion that I liked you for so long, you had yourself convinced! Just stay out of my life!" Darien smirked. "He really HAS gotten to you. Hasnt he..." I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" Darien just then let off a large ki attack aimed at Trunks. Trunks jumped into the air and hovered over the attack. "THATS IT, DARIEN!" I concintrated my energy and went Super Saiya- Jin level 2. I flew so quickly behind him, he didnt see me, then slamming my fist into his back. Darien tumbled into a giant planter. "Now, go home. Or I'll have to finish you NOW." Darien pulled dirt off his face. "I wont leave until you come home with me." I glared. "Then your digging your own grave, stupid. I Can do away with tin cans like you easly." Darien smirked. "I'm not your ordinary tin can." "No Duh. Your an ugly, over reactive, Phycho Tin can who annoys me so much I'm going to kill him." Trunks Blinked. "Think i covered everything?" I said at Darien. "YOU'LL PAY YOU WENCH!" I glared. "Wench am I?" I walked over to him. Darien Jumped. He quickly stood, facing me in a panic.  
  
Swifly, I rushed behind him and slammed my fist into his spine, knocking him off his feet. A scilent gasp for air was all that could be heard of him before he hit the hard tile. Before he could bring him self up to say anything, I pushed my foot onto his skull, digging it into the ground. "Do you remember who your playing with now...?" Darien growled low and choked on his spit. I then grabbed his arm and threw him to his feet. "YOU CANT WIN!" I yelled and threw my fist into his face, Sending him back a good 100 feet. Darien Twitched on the floor. I walked slowly up to him. "Like you said before I left the moon, 'Is your heart desitined to another?' Well I guess so. And it's a good thing I didnt stay on that hell hole of a planet with you. Cause then I wouldnt know what it's like to have power. Power beyond that of a princess. And you might say im stubborn. Oh no. Im just too powerful for my own good. And once you taste power like this, You never go back. And there is no way you making me go back to my old life." Darien Lauhed hystarically. "SERENA! HOW COULD YOU BE SO BLIND! HE'S DECIVING YOU! PLAYING WITH YOUR HEAD! THIS ISNT YOUR POWER! THIS IS FAKE! AND UNTIL YOU COME BACK YOU'LL STILL BE IN THE ILLUSION THAT YOUR POWERFUL! STOP THIS MADNESS AND RETURN TO ME!" Darien barked bitterly. "No Darien. Im calling the shots now. And for you, Prince..." I held out my hand and collected more energy. Glaring at Darien, a bad feeling swept over me, making me nervous and un sure of my choice. But no. This path was ment to be. Trunks was too nice to be a cold hearted killer like Darien. Here and now the madness had to stop. "Choose your destany, Serena." a voice called out to me.  
  
I turned to see the face of the un known hollar. Then, I saw the face of my mother. Glancing down at me. I glared at her. "You have no idea." I yelled back. I looked at Darien and pulled my hands together. "FINAL FL--" Just then I was knocked off my feet to the ground. "SERENA!" Trunks yelled. I glanced behind me and saw my mother, and the silver crystal ingulfing her in a silver glow of light. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled and pulled myself back up. "Saving you from this path. You need to come home." I screamed. "I TOLD YOU! IM NEVER COMING BACK! SO JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" Mother looked down at me. "I cant belive you would let a boy take you away from me. I thought you were stronger then this." I screamed in rage, taking my self to a new level of power. "LEAVE TRUNKS OUT OF THIS! IT WAS ALL MY CHOICE!" Mother scowled. "Yes, but if he didnt show up, then you wouldnt have been taken away from me and your people." "They arent my people. The people of Earth are my people. and you cant take me away from them." Darien Quickly grabbed Trunks from behind and held him back. Trunks elbowed him in the ribs, forcing him back wards. Darien quickly rushed to grab him again, but Trunks powered up and ki blasted him. Darien fell hard onto the ground. "STUPID BOY!" Trunks ran up to him and bunted him off the edge of Kami's tower. Darien Fell unable to stop himself, and Shattered into a pile of steel and wires.  
  
Looking over the edge, Trunks quickly finished the job by ki blasting the remains. My mother was furious. "WHAT DID YOU DO CHILD!?" She screamed and stormed off to attack him. But before she could, I grabbed her arm and threw her down. "NO." My hand trembled. I never thought that I would have to do something like this before. But if it would cost me my freedom to start sucking up the pain, then it was well worth it. I gave a bitter look of hate to her. "Good bye, Mother." She stared in amazement. "THIS IS HOW I RAISED YOU!? TO BE REBELLIOUS AND EVIL!?" "Look at your self. Im evil? Your trying to keep me away from my real purpose. And my real feelings." I shook my head. "And Im evil." She grabbed my fore arm and pulled me up close to her face. Keeping a stern look, and concintrating on her feelings. "You would have NEVER left me if it wasn't for your father." I grabbed her arms and pulled her off me. "Maybe if you told me about my father I wouldnt have done this. But Now I know what it's like out side those prision walls." 


	2. Through her eyes PT.2

* * * * * * * * * * * (new part to fan fic.net)* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grabbing my mother's leg and tossing her to the side as I ran to Trunks. "IF I CANT GET YOU TO COME HOME, THEN YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO SUFFER!" Mother yelled as she struggled to get up. I rolled my eyes. "You honestly still believe you still have a chance to live." She pushed herself up to her feet and scowled. "YOUR JUST A LITTLE GIRL, SERENA! COME HOME AND LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU! IM YOUR MOTHER! I KNOW BEST!" Trunks stood there watching my mother cry out in agony. I raised my hands and a Ki engery filled my palms. Light engulfed the floor, and a beam of flowing energy surged from my hands. Mother's eyes welted with tears as she soon saw what I had began. I shook my head slowly lowered it. My eyes soon filled with tears as well. A couple of years before I had a horrible dream about a woman coming and distroying the palace, killing my people and killing my mother as well. In this dream I watched my mother's demise. I never knew until now that I was that horrible woman who distroyed her kingdom, her people, and her mother. All because of her selfish needs. But enough was enough. Letting her suffer was hard enough. I then lowered my hands. "Run." I said as my head lowered.  
  
Mother looked up. "What?" "RUN. GET OUT OF HERE." I screamed. "No, I cant leave you..." Mother said, her eyes now flowing with tears. I shot a ball of ki energy at the floor at her feet. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" Mother then ran at me, causing Trunks to jump out and knock her to her feet. My bottom lip quivvered as I spoke out to her. "I told you to leave... But you wont listen..." "IM NOT LEAVING!" Then, Quickly with out thinking, I shot an energy blast at her. Thus, Knocking her into the ground and nearly killing her. "I warned you..." I said softly as tears ran down my cheeks. "I warned you, Mother."  
  
I walked over to her and sat on my knees. Slowly, I leaned over her and cradling her in my arms. She made a low sigh and her top eye lids slid open a little. "...you could have been happy at home... but instead you left...... You dream came true Serena... Your free."  
  
Now, feeling more like a prisoner than ever, I pulled my mother close, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I am only one. Yet I can only please one. Do not ask me for kindness. I have none. Do not ask me for silence. I have little. Do not ask me for your Love. I'm not looking. Do not tell me your troubles. I have my own. Do not tell me where you are. I am here. It's a hard road away from life. But it's even harder to leave."  
  
Just then, my mother gave off a little smile as she slipped into sleep. Forever in her own kingdom. Waiting for me to return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About 4 months after, Trunks and I got a little closer and I lived at Capsule Corp.  
  
Trunks slid into his new capsule car. Bulma had just put the finishing touches on her new model of the Flying Tiger. The first model was O.K. for the first time with a new worker, but I have to say Shawn's work wasn't top of the line. Before his work at capsule corp, Shawn was a repair man at Chuck's auto store. I guess to show his co-workers wrong, he filled an application out for Capsule Corp. Trunks felt the new leather seats and fidgited with the mirrors. "Is everything O.K. In there Trunks? Should I lower the seat? Polish something? Rotate some tires?" Shawn hollared. "No. Everything is great. Even the seats fit perfect. Good job Shawn!"  
  
"Really? You mean it? Your not saying this so you wont hurt my feelings right?" "Yes Shawn. It's good. But..." "BUT??? WHAT DID I DO!?" "Nothing! nothing!" Trunks said as he hopped out of the car. "Ever heard of... Bass?" "Bass?" Shawn questioned. "Um... Yeah. Bass fishing." "No, Bass like as in the BUM BUM in the music. Ya know? Making the neighbors wake up cause your driving down the street and the music is cranked up? Thats what we need. a BIG stereo system." Trunks said with an evil grin. "Um... Sure. I'll get right on that after I finish polishing the licence plates... Anything else?" "Yeah. Cup holders." "Cup holders... Right on! Man Trunks! You are one smart dude!" Shawn yelled as Trunks walked back into the house.  
  
Trunks sat down on the couch next to me and sighed. "He's driving me crazy." "Oh be nice! he's just excited that he got this job and now he wants to prove that he is doing a good job." Trunks sighed a little louder and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah but if he calls me dude again Im gunna beat him with a pole." I laughed a little and flipped through channels. "What are you gunna do today?" Trunks said taking his shoes off and putting his feet on the coffee table. "Eh. Probably help mom with the house work." Trunks smiled. "Im glad your calling her mom now." "Why?" "It seems awkward to hear you call her Bulma all the time. I dont know." "Oh... Well I feel like it's O.K. for me to start calling her mom. She told me to a few months ago and now it's just kinda second nature." Trunks nodded and his stomach began to growel. I jumped. "TRUNKS. COVER THE SOUND UP. YOUR GRANDMA WILL--" Just then, Mrs.Briefs popped out of no where with a plate of food. "Is my little grandson hungry??" Trunks laughed and nodded. "OH! Well would Serena like some too?" "No thanks, I just had a sandwich an hour ago." I said flipping through more channels. "Well, If you get hungry just hollar!" I nodded my head and leaned back on the reclining part of the couch, and began watching SpongeBob Square Pants. "C'mon Trunks! Lets make you a big boy lunch!" Trunks groaned. "Do I have to get up???" "Of course! You dont think Im not gunna make you work for your food!" "awww... Grandma..." Trunks made a pouty face. Mrs.Briefs broke down. "OH! PLEASE DONT CRY! ILL GET IT RIGHT AWAY! YOU DONT MOVE, YOU POOR SOUL YOU!" Mrs.Briefs rushed out and went straight for the kitchen. I sat back, amazed at Trunk's skills at pouting his way out of work.  
  
When we heard the smoke alarm go off, we knew the food was done. "IM BACK TRUNKS! I HOPE I DIDNT KEEP YOU WAITING!!!" Mrs.Briefs said running with a cart full of food. "No Grandma. It was only 10 minutes." "10 MINUTES!? I TOOK THAT LONG? IM SO SORRY!!" "No Grandma, It's ok. Im not hurting or anything..." His grandma stopped and shovled some baked goods into his face. "SHHH! EAT! YOUR GETTING CRAZY!" I glanced over from SpongeBob and looked at Trunks trying to fend off his grandma attacking him with chunks of cake. You could only hear his muffled yelp after every swallow of the cake. Every other minute, I'd glance over and look at Trunks. It was almost sad. "Hey you guys, I'm trying to watch SpongeBob. Alright? Let Trunks feed himself." "No! I have to feed my WIDDLE BABY GRANDSON!" She said pulling on his cheek. Trunks winced and spit some cake out. "Whats that Trunks? You saw baked hams at the store for $2.00?? Wow! thats a deal! That would make a Saiya-Jin REALLY happy! Right Trunks?" Trunks thought for a second and nodded quickly, hitting his chest trying to pack the food down his throat. "THATS A DEAL! WOW! WHERE WAS THE STORE!?" Trunks shook his head and looked up. "On the other side of town... the FAR side of town..." "OH! THATS A MIGHTY LONG DRIVE... HMMM... BUT I'LL MAKE THE COMMUTE TO MAKE MY FAMILY HAPPY!" With that she grabbed her purse and ran out the door heading for the car garage.  
  
I had been watching the SpongeBobSquarePants marathon for the last 2 hours. Trunks had fallen asleep laying across the couch with his head in my lap. I was getting a little sleepy myself and decided to change the channel to something more exciting. I surfed through a few until I hit a Jerry Springer channel. "Heh. Fat hicks fighting over fatter hicks. Who can hate this?" I said laughing a little. Just then, a distorted looking man came walking out of the guest door on the Tv show holding a egg beater. "Oh man, this one should be good." I said with a grin on my face. (Jerry: Tell us why your here, Darien!) I gasped. "DARIEN?? BUT TRUNKS KILLED HIM!" (Darien: Ever since my ex-girlfriend's boyfriend tried to kill me, my brain was put into this body. The body of an executive murdered by his wife. and now I am here to tell my Ex-girlfriend that where ever she is... Ill be looking for her... and I'll kill that man of hers! ILL KILL HIM! I WILL! ILL DO IT!) Quickly I turned off the TV. "OK... thats enough of that..." I looked down at Trunks. He was still asleep. A few days before he had gotten a hair cut and it was short again. Down to the middle of his ears. Slowly I pulled his hair behind his ears and ran my fingers though it. Over and over again until the trace of my fingers were visable. He sighed and moved his head a little, trying to get comfortable again. A few minutes after, I fell asleep too.  
  
When I woke up, Trunks was gone and there were no signs of anyone around. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The fridge was always stocked and always with good food. I grabbed a juice container and reached for a glass from the cabnet above me. I pulled at the bottom of my shorts, making my belly button show. I had been wearing these shorts around the house all week. They were jean and were almost faded because I had worn them so much. My shirt wasnt too special. It was the white one I had gotten at the Limp Bizkit concert. Kinda small, but it was a short T-shirt to begin with. With or with out my pants lower, my belly button showed. Just then I heard the back door shut. I brought the glass to my lips and looked into the other room where the back door is. I swallowed and looked around. "Trunks? Is that you?" Suddenly someone put their hand on my shoulder. Startled, I dropped my glass and yelped. I turned to see Shawn, with a shocked look on his face. "I-Im sorry Miss!" He said covering his hands behind his back. I sighed and shook my head. "It's ok. You just scared me." I walked over to the pantry for the broom. "no really, Im sorry! Ill pay you for the glass I broke." "That isnt nessisarry, but thanks. I can handle it. It's only a glass." I said kneeling and sweeping up the shattered glass into the dust pan. Shawn bent over and stared at me. I looked up. Embarassed, Shawn blushed and stood up. "What is it?" "N-nothing." I norrowed my eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Ok..." I stood up and leaned over the trash, emptying the dust pan. "Hey, you wanna do me a favor?" I asked. "Sure! What can I do?" "Try and find Trunks. I haven't seen him since we took a nap watching SpongeBob." "Right on! SpongeBob Rocks!" I rolled my eyes slowly. "Yes. I know." I now knew why Trunks was so irrated with him. He was 22 and still used 'dude' and 'sweet', 'rock on' and 'Rocks' as common phrases.  
  
Shawn, now acting like a Navy Seal, was scouring the house looking for evidence of Trunk's where-abouts. "Miss! Come here!" I was in the kitchen still, Doing Mrs.Brief's dishes, seeing as I didnt want to watch saturday morning cartoons anymore. "What?" "I found something!" I put down the dishes and walked up the stairs. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat???" I said pulling my hair behind my ears. Shawn pulled back the covers to Trunk's bed. "There is hair samples in the bed!" I sighed and pushed him out of the room. "OF COURSE. IT'S HIS BEDROOM! NOW OUT!" "But I made a discovery!" "OUT!!!"  
  
An hour later I found myself becoming stir crazy with out Trunks around. Shawn was following me around. I was tempted to break something and have him confined to the recesses of the garage until he fixed it. But I figured that was too easy. Considering the fact that he was an awfully perky guy. I needed him to do a task that would take a long time. "SHAWN! GET IN HERE!" I yelled from the kitchen. "Yes!?" He ran in, stubbling with all of Trunk's hair products in his arms. "What are you doing...." "Analiyzing these samples of--" "Put them down, Shawn. Thats not right." Considering the fact that I was only a year younger than him, It made me kind of sick to see someone like him. It's like watching baby dolphins get stuck in a net. "I need you to read these dictionarys to make sure there isnt any words missing." "What?" "Yeah. Trunks would be awfully upset if he had faulty books in his house. Ya know?" "Oh I know! I once had a hang nail on my foot and it was all green and--" "Ok. Well you better get to reading. You only have until 8! and right now it's... 3 O' clock! 5 hours to read... hmmm.. 12 dictionarys! oh my!" "Yeesh! Alrighty!" Shawn grabbed all the dictonarys and ran into the study. I grinned to myself and walked into the living room, happy of what I had accoplished today.  
  
Once again, I ended up watching that God awful cartoon channel. A little while later I took a little nap. I was woken up to someone's lips on my forehead. I winced and opened my eyes a little. It was Trunks, standing over me. "Hey... have a good nap?" Trunks asked, moving my legs back twards the back of the couch so he could sit. "Eh, I didnt sleep the whole time. I was up for 2 hours babysitting your little garage pet." I said streching. "Garage-- Oh. Shawn. Where is he now?" I grinned. "In the study. Reading dictionarys to find missing words." "Oh your mean!" "He was in your room and he was carrying your shampoo and gel around. It was the only thing to do!" Trunks laughed. "That sounds like a lot of fun babysitting him!" I scowled. "He was looking at me funny..." "What do you mean?" "Like... all... blushing... and stupid grins..." Trunks blinked. "And this means...?" "Dont leave me alone with him ever again... I almost had a panic attack when he snuck up on me and made me break a glass. Something is weird with him. And I dont know what." Trunks made a face like mothers do when their child is affraid of the boogie man. "Your justs stressed. I think you need to get out and do something." "Like...?" "Go play a sport. Join the swim team, basket ball, teach at some disabled children centers... Coach little leuge...Golf..." I blinked. "Oh! and maybe when Im done getting the voulnteer of the year award, I can go save some homeless whales! Is that what your saying?" Trunks growled. "I offered." I sighed. "Oh Im just kidding. You spend the afternoon with Shawn and lets see how good of an attitude you have!  
  
When Trunks came back it was around 5. Now it was 6 and Still no sign of Mrs.Briefs. "Trunks, Do you think we should go look for her? It's been like 8 hours." "Eh, She does this a lot. She'll be back around 10 empty handed but with some other kind of food. It's like clock work." I leaned back in the dining room chair fiddling with my "People" Magizine. "I dont get it. how can people have these affairs, then have them posted in the news paper and the wife still doesn't know. Where are all these celeb's wives?" Trunks took a drink from his coffee and looked over his news paper funnys. "Probably still blitzed from Mr.Brief's wild partys, Im sure." I laughed a little and toom a drink of my mocha. "When did your mom make that coffee machine? It's handy!" Trunks looked over his shoulder at the coffee maker and bit his lip. "Er... about 3 months ago. She was bored I guess. Thats when she makes most of her best products." Trunks said putting his hand on 'Calvin and Hobbes'. "Speaking of Mom, where is she?" Trunks asked. I threw a few marshmallows into my drink. "I dunno. Probably at that convention she was talking about." "Isnt this nice?" Trunks said glancing around the room. "What?" I asked, burrying my face into my magizine. "Everyone is like... GONE! See how quiet it is? Isn't this amazing??" I raised an eye brow. "Yeah. REALLY!" I gasped at an artical in the magizine. "What is it?" Trunks said. I flashed the magizine at him. "SEE? ACK! IT SAYS YOUR GRANDMA IS A STRIPPER!" Trunks blinked. "WHAAAAAAAAAT?? THOSE LIARS!" I took the magizine back. "Ya know Trunks, The media doesnt lie..." "Oh yeah. REALLY doesn't lie... MY grandma is NOT a stripper. Maybe another Mrs.Briefs..." I grinned. "Then what is this picture of her giving an old man a lap dance all about??" Trunks swiped the Magizine out of my hands. "GAH! THATS MY GRANDPA! AND THATS MY ROOM! HOLY CRAP!!!"  
  
Trunks just sat in the living room for a while, rocking with his legs pulled to his chest. "Trunks... ya know... we can wash those sheets..." Trunks shook his head. "IT's not the same... Im not sleeping in that room... ever... again..." I curled up on the couch and wraped my arms around him. "well there is always the option of sleeping on the couch... Or..." "Or what. Telling my grandparents that I saw them gettin' it on in people Magizine in my room?" "Well no... but that is another option..."  
  
Soon after Trunks pulled it together, He went to his room to change his sheets. While he was doing that, I called the police to see if they had seen any sign of Trunk's Grandma.  
  
"Hello. Police Depo. Here."  
  
"Hello, My name is Serena and I'd like to see if you'd seen someone."  
  
"Could you give me the name please."  
  
"Mrs.Briefs. Brenda Briefs."  
  
"Hmm... Nope. Nothing."  
  
"Really? Nothing? Are you sure? She's been gone for--"  
  
"WHAT DID I JUST SAY! NO WORD OF HER!"  
  
"OK! Geez! Ill just go outside and look for her then. Good to see our tax dollars are hard at work..." ***CLICK***  
  
When I returned, Trunks was reading the instructions for laundry soap. "Need some help?" I asked walking into the laundry room. "No. Im fine. I can do this..." I glanced into the machine. "Thats a good 12 loads worth of soap there, Trunks..." "I know... They're dirty... you saw what they've been through..." I nodded and felt like I had just let him put the lid on a volcano, Soon to activate again.  
  
Trunks and I once again found the way to the couch and watched MORE TV. This time it was Maury. ~TV~ Maury: Welcome. Today on the show we have shocking secrets.~ "Oh joy. Cheaters storys..." Trunks slumpted. "Oh whats the matter with that? It's funny!" "Not when it's the same thing every day..." Just then, there was a sirun coming twards the house, and stopping in our driveway.  
  
(Author) so how was it so far? Good? Gooood... I like to see that my little viewers are happy. Sorry about killin' the queen and all... I really am. But I just didnt want all those characters! Gah! So look out for Pt.3. And oh, Sorry that Pt.1 was so long. I didnt know where to stop. 


	3. PT.3-- answers to your questions

Hoi Hoi all. Tis I. The author. Well. Here is the skinny. Im gunna answer some of your guy's questions. Heh. Scaryness. Here was a few questions, written by Shinimegami.  
  
***is it Mirai Trunks, or Chibi Trunks cause you said the trunks killed cell, and the two androids, and that was Mirai trunks...and you sort of forgot about julie, though you did touch on it for like one sentence when serena was thinking about her home at the silver millennium...you also didn't continue with the vegeta problem...did shenlong disappear when trunks didn't answer, or is it still there patiently waiting to still be asked a question?...and i got that trunks didn't ask his dad back but you sort of forgot the whole crazy thing before he call shenlong.***  
  
Those are really good questions. Here are my answers. It is Mirai Trunks because he is way hotter than GT and *cough* Chibi. Ok and about Julie, you cant get a sneak peek but I haven't actually planned how she's gunna come back cause it would totaly screw up my time line. The Vegeta problem...? Trunks wishing him back? Ok. See, Darien showed up before he summoned the dragon. So he's not there. We just kinda said, 'screw it' and went home. ya know? ok. More questions.  
  
***Neko-chan: Uhhhhhh.... *is really confused now* What's going on with Queen Serenity?! I thought she was all for Serena's relationship with Trunks in the beginning, so what happened to her to make her so against it enough to actually kill Trunks literally with her *bare* hands?!***  
  
Alright. See, Trunks was sick and weak. So how well do you think you would stand up next to a sadistic mother trying to kill ya? See did like the relationship until Serena ran away to earth, leaving her alone in the palace. see? It all has a plot. Im not just doing that for fun! And yes. Bare hands. She has fists O' evilness. It works.  
  
I am in fact a quarter of the way finished with the 3rd part. Please be VERY patcient. Im slooooooowwwwwwww On chapters. The first chapter took me a year. (LOL!)  
  
IM SORRY IVE BEEN SLOW ON UPDATES!! I AM! I PROMISE I'LL WRITE MORE AFTER ALL THESE TESTS! STUPID SCHOOL!  
  
*~Ja Ne!~*  
  
*~Lindsay~* 


	4. Through her eyes PT.4

When the Cops jumpted out of the SWAT car, we knew something was up. "GO GO GO!" One cop yelled from behind a car, In fear I guess that he might be pumpted full of lead.  
  
~CRASH~ "What was that!?" I yelled throwing my self off the couch and to the door. "WHAT DID YOU DO WHILE I WAS GONE!?" Trunks yelled while looking out the window. "I didnt do anything!!" Just then, a SWAT member walked down the stairs with a stuffed penguin in a muzzle. "Excuse me, I was woundering--" I was interupted by the SWAT man. "Sorry Ma'am. This is secret agent Q. He was stationed in your bathroom. He will be put where he belongs now. In the Penguin Mental Clinic." Just then, The members walked out of our home, leaving shattered glass everywhere. Trunks and I stood silently. Blinking in confusion.  
  
After I sweeped up the glass and Trunks had put the duct tape over the holes in the windows, Trunks called in the heavy duty search and rescue material to see where his Grandma was. "Serena, can you hand me the yellow pages?" "Why? 9-1-1 is the police..." "Thats for emergencys." "Oh. right. So who are we going to call? The hospital? The Air force?" I paused and looked in a cupboard for a phone book. "Nope. Goten. Usally he's good at being a little retriever. Ya know. Give him candy or something and he'll be like putty in your hands." Trunks laughed to himself. "You have had way too much pratice." I said dumping some old coupons into the garbage. Trunks Dialed the number and intwined his fingers in the cord. "Hey there Goku- San. Is Goten there? Could you give him the phone please? Thanks." Trunks stood leaning on the wall tapping his foot. "Trunks, Have you seen my cup?" I asked looking around the kitchen. Trunks plugged his ear and shook his head. "Goten! Hey. Im sorry Ive called you at such a bad time but-- you what? Oh Geez. Well I guess we'll have to go find my Grandma by our selves. Thanks any ways." Trunks hung up and shook his head laughing. "What??" I asked looking under the table. "Goten got his head stuck in a log and now he has to wear a neck brace for a few days." I turned the corner into the living room, searching for my cup of coffee. "What are you doing?" Trunks said following me. "Looking for my cup of coffee. I'm thirsty." "Well there is more than one cup in the house. Besides. We need to go look for my Grandma." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, pulling my bangs back a little.  
  
Trunks reached down for the car keys and paused. "Did you hear that...?" "Hear what?" I asked grabbing my coat. Trunks then heard the noise again, now a little louder. "You didnt hear that?" "Yeah... I did that time... what is it?" Trunks slowly turned around the corner. "I dont know..." He grabbed a cane from the umbrella holder and turned the corner slowly. "It's in the laundry room..." I said getting lower to the ground. "Yeah... Maybe that Agent Q Penguin had some friends with him..." slowly we turned the corner and saw the laundry room door shaking. "Um.. Um.. Thats not normal..." "Sure isnt..." I replied, gulping. "Y-y-ou open the door..." I said pushing my self behind Trunks. "Why me? Why not you??" I sighed. "Because... you are the guy here... so go..." Trunks slowly took a step forward and put his hand on the door knob. I stayed clung to his torso. "Sere... um..." "Just go in, Trunks!" Trunks shook a little. "OK...." He said slowly turning the door knob. As the door opened, an explosion of suds fell on top of both of us. I gagged up some bubbles as I tried to get to the top of the pile. "T-Trunks! *cough* Where are you!?" Just then, I was pulled under the soap. A sharp sting pierced my eyes as I went under. I could feel my elbows brush the cold wood floor as I hit the bottom. As I hit, I felt my finger tips hit another body. I gaged a little as I grabbed hold of Trunk's arm.  
  
I clawed us both to the top of the suds. The soapy film coated my throat as I tried to gasp for air. "T-Trunks!!" I yelled pulling him up. "RAAHH!!" Trunks yelled as he pounced out of the soap and, yet again, pulling me under. I soon found that this was a game for Trunks. I sprawled around, trying to get my head out of the soap, and keeping Trunks off of me! I needed AIR! Trunks grabbed my torso, pulling me back twards him so my back was facing him. "Trunks! I need to get out!" "Why?" He said pulling me up to his chest, my back now pressed up against him. "What are you--" I said as Trunks pulled us under. Trunks turned and pulled me into his arms. I smiled a little and tried to get up for air again, but he held on to me by the hips. I figured the faster I just let Trunks play his little game, the faster I could get out and start cleaning this mess. Trunks turned me around and pulled me up to his chest. He kissed me, passionatly tracing my lips with his own. I began to panic when he tried to pin me down in the dome of bubbles. I scooched us out of the bubbles, so at least I could breathe.  
  
I murmered over Trunk's lips, "Can we move this to the couch or something? My back hurts." Trunks stopped and looked at me. "Alrighty." He said standing up and picking me up. "Eh heh..." I said kinda smirking. Right when we both got on the couch, Trunks wrapped his arms around me and pinned me on my back to the seat of the couch. Just as Trunks began to run his hand over my hip, the front door swung open. Trunks whiplashed his head up in shock. There he stood. Shawn. Drenched and looking awfully tipsy. "Shawn!!" Trunks yelled. "Whats goin' on wit chu! Why you makin' moves on mah woman!" Shawn staggered into the living room, dragging in mud and the smell of dirty pubs. "Shawn, Why are you here??" Trunks said, climbing off of me and standing up. I turned my head around and my eyes were just over the arm rest. Just enough to see Shawn in all his glory. "Man Trunks, I thought we could hang! ya know!? Homies!" Trunks stood in shock. "Er... Shawn, I think you need to go home..." Trunks said walking twards him. Shawn looked at me over the arm rest. "Aye YO! How you doin' hot stuff!? Man Trunks, If you don't wanna' hang, I'll hang with her, man." Trunks got closer to Shawn and started turning him twards the door way again, getting defencive. "You REALLY need to leave." Shawn turned and tried to punch Trunks in the face, but Trunks caught his arm and pushed him out the door, falling to the door step. Trunks slammed the door and turned to look at me. "Heh..." He said laughing sheepishly. "Where were we?" He said walking to the couch. "I remember where I was..."  
  
Late that night, close to 1 in the morning, his Grandma came home. Trunks and I were asleep on the couch, lying in each other's arms. "Awww..." She said as she walked in. "Ill just go put these grocerys away and go to bed too." As the door closed, it made the wall shake a little and woke Trunks up. "...ehhh...." He moaned as he streched. "Grandma?" He questioned the figure in the door way. "Yes Trunks, Im sorry for waking you. You can go back to bed again." "Where were you?" Trunks said rubbing his eye. "Well I was on the highway when I met a very mean woman who would not let me pass, so I tried to ram into her but the car stopped in the middle of the road, and I was stranded until I figured out that I took my foot off the gas." Trunks shook his head. "Yeah. Ok. Well, Go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow..." "Whats that?" "Well, the washer exploded... and... er..." Trunks said, itching his chin. "Oh my. Your right. Well good night." "Night."  
  
The next morning........ 


	5. Through her eyes PT.5

I woke up in my bed, confused and kind of soapy. I sat up and looked around. Yet again, I had no idea how I got there. "Uhhh..." I scratched the back of my neck, feeling the little hairs rise up as the cold air rushed in through the open window. I slowly edged my way to the side of the bed, letting my feet drape over. I pulled my arms behind my head, and layed back, dressing my feet with my eyes. "Wonder who opened that window..." I said trailing off. Still half asleep. I dragged myself up, just enough to see out the side of the cracked bedroom door. Bulma was running around down stairs screaming profanitys at Shawn. Shawn, In defence, Began saying his part in the story, yet it wasn't valid by Bulma's standards, and Bulma began screaming again. "Shawn doesn't have a chance." I said, leaning forward, cradling my head in my hands. As I began to slouch, foot steps ran up the stairs. My bedroom door flew open, as Shawn saut refuge in my room from Bulma. The now crazed maniac chasing men with pans. "SHAWN!" I screamed as I pulled the covers up to my nose. "OH! IM SORRY!!" Shawn yelled. I eyed him for a minute before Trunks pushed his way into the room. "What is going on!?" Trunks yelled, pulling his T-shirt over his head. "Im REALLY sorry, But your mom is chasing me with pans!!" Shawn said in a panic, pushing the door shut again.   
  
Bulma began to pound on the door. "SHAWN! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" Shawn winced as the harsh reality of his punishment sunk in. Bulma lodged her pan handle into the wedge of the door. "COME OUT, YOU COWARD!" Shawn Looked out the window. "Exactly how hard do you think I'd hit if I jumped?" Shawn tried his best to look out the window while keeping the door shut. "Pretty hard. It's 5 storys." Trunks said adujusting his pajama pants. "Crap. Should I just let her in...?" Shawn said, letting his force on the door soften. "Might as well. It's that or jump." I said, my nose just over the crease of the comforter, muffling my voice. Just then, Shawn lunged out of the way of the door and onto my bed. "NO!" I said screaming, kicking him off with my feet and pulling on the bedding. "GAH!" Shawn yelled as Bulma ran into the room, and tackled him and began to hit him with a frying pan into unconciousness.  
  
Shawn lay sprawled out on the hospital bed, unaware of the concusion Bulma had caused. The doctors ensued their proding, and enjections, while Trunks, Bulma and I sit in the waiting room, waiting to hear from Dr.Pane about Shawn's condition. I hit my fist against the vending machine's buttons. "C'mon... C'mon..." The stubborn buttons had gotten jammed, preventing me from getting my candy, nor my money back. "I hope Shawns OK." Trunks began to fiddle with his shirt collar, trying to keep him self entertained. "I didnt even hit him that hard..." Bulma said, pulling some LifeSavers out of her pocket, chewing on them almost instantly. Bulma picked up a Woman's Day magazine. "You know the doctor is going to want to know how this happened." I rubbed my temples, annoyed by the vending machine. "Who's going to tell him?" Bulma peered up from her magazine. "N-not me..." Bulma stuttered. Trunks glared at his mother. "You did this, you should explain it!" Trunks huffed and snatched a life saver from his mother's hand. "Fine... I'll tell him. But I dont think I want to be the one to tell Shawn about this. Someone else can." Bulma began to flip through pages, glancing for a second, then turning the pages so fast, they nearly ripped.  
  
Doctor Pane walked out of the room where Shawn was, and began to slowly tread his way down the hall into the waiting room. "Mrs.Briefs?" A slender yet well built 40 year old man walked into the room. The doctor stood around 6'3. His auburn brown hair shined under the dim hospital lighting. His almost ice blue eyes twinkled with a childhood shimmer. This sending Bulma into a panic. "Y-yes!" Bulma said with a crack in her voice, sounding famillar to a 13 year old boy's journey to man hood. "Uh, Hello. Im Dr.Pane... I'm Shawn's doctor. His condition is stabilized at this time, but I'd like him to stay here over night so we can keep an eye on him." Bulma stood, her bottom lip quivering with excitment, trying to look as serious as possible. Trunks glanced at his mother, and then at the doctor. He knew his mom was like putty now. Dr.Pane looked off his charts and then back at Bulma. "Would anyone like to tell me how this happened?" He ran his hands through his wavy hair, almost killing Bulma. "Yes... Um... He was walking into the work room, see, he's one of our employees. Anyways, he was walking to the tool box, and the stack of metal poles unlached itself from the supports... and he got beamed in the head!" Bulma shook nervously. "Well the lab results show there was a high ammount of iron in the wound, as well as it being in the shape of a pan like structure." I was shocked that the lab could prove so much. "Well I dont know how that happened..." Bulma said edging twards him. "But maybe we could talk about this over coffee..." Bulma stood a little closer to him. Trunks shook his head in disgust. "Sure. I'd like that." Dr.Pane said, dropping the chart to his side. Bulma and Dr.Pane walked out, arms cuffed through the automatic doors.  
  
Trunks and I got permission from a nurse to go see Shawn in his room. As the nurses cleared the room, the shadow of Shawn's head reflected on the wall, painted a faded pink. "Shawn...?" I said, pulling the curtains to the side. As we walked in, Shawn's face was bruised and his face bandaged. "Oh Trunks... look at him... Your mom totaly ruined his face..." I pulled my hair behind my ears. "Yeah. She did give him a harsh beating..." Trunks said, putting his hands in his jean pockets. I walked over to the edge of Shawn's bed, glancing at all the tubing he was hooked up to. Just as I reached out to pull a sheet up over his chest, his eyes fluttered open a little. "uhhh...." He moaned as he struggled to open his eyes. "Serena, is he waking up?" Trunks said, walking a little closer to the bed. "Yes... I think so..." Shawn glanced up at me. "It's... *cough*... an... angel..." I blinked. "What???" I said in shock. "Thank you... I'm... at peace.. now with... God... and the... Angels... Now..." He said, his eyes now half way open. Trunks began to laugh. "He thinks he's dead!" I leaned back and hit Trunks in the chest. "Be nice! your mom just beat the crap out of him!" Shawn let out a sigh and looked at me again. "You must be... The messanger... angel... here to get me...." He said with a little smile on his face. I looked down a him and smiled a little. "No Shawn, your alive. Your going to be OK now." Shawn shook his head slowly. "No, you dont.. need to lie... to me... I'm dead..." "No, your not." I said, putting my hand on my hip. "Oh angel... thank you... you saved me... didn't you...?" I paused. "Er... yes. I saved you. And now you are well." Shawn smiled a little wider. "Thank you..." He said, and fell asleep. Trunks stood, astonished at my abilitys. "Lets go home." I said wrapping my arms around Trunk's chest. Trunks nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Lets go home."  
  
When we got home, all the lights were off in the house. Trunks and I walked to the front door and began to turn the knob, when we heard the noise of some old love music. "Did you leave the radio on?" Trunks asked. "No, I haven't used it for a while now." I answered, peering in through the window. Trunks opened the door, only to find his mother and Dr.Pane making out on the couch. Trunks and I stood in the door way, mouths gaping open. Bulma whiplashed her head around. "T-TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled. Bulma pulled herself off of Dr.Pane, who was obviously absorbed in the moment. "Your home early!!" she said, running to the radio. Trunks blinked in confusion. "Eh heh... Trunks honey... this isn't what it looks like." Just then, Mrs.Briefs walked into the room, carrying a try of strawberries and whipped cream. "Oh! Hello Trunks! Your mother and her friend were going to listen to music and study the Wachunka tribe ways of mating! Would you like to stay and help?" She said, putting down the tray. As she dropped the bowl to the table, Trunks turned and left the house, myself included.  
  
Trunks and I decided we would just leave the house for a while, giving Bulma and Dr.Pane enough time to do what ever they began. Trunks and I arrived at Ginger City Mall a little past 4, hoping to do a little shopping for training clothes. When we walked into the mall, the aroma of perfume made me dizzy as I took my first breath of air in the mall. As we turned the corner into the center of the mall, the lighting blurred a bit, as the white walls, tile, and shops shined brightly. "I think there is a Satan training store over here somewhere... Yeah. Im positive there is." Trunks said, squinting to see across the walk way. We began our little trip around the mall with some window shopping. Mostly me stopping and staring at some nice looking shoes. Mostly Skechers and Nike's. After doing a little window shopping and a couple of buying stops, we sat and talked on one of the benches. "So how long do you think your mom and Dr.Pane are going to take...?" I asked, pulling on a new pair of white Skechers. "Probably not long. But we want them to feel guilty. So we'll be out for a while." Trunks said laughing. I shook my head grining. Just as I pulled my head up, a gaggle of teenage girls came walking down the strech of tile. "Oh brother." I said looking at their low rise jeans and tackly highlights. "Oh no..." Trunks choked out. 


	6. Through her eyes PT.6

Aye, It's me, the author... How is it so far? hmmmm? good I hope. Just so you all know, I'm not doing lemons or any crap like that. OK? Alrighty. Go ahead and read. and please remember to review so I don't feel like I'm doing this just for myself!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Lindsay~  
  
  
  
Though I was twenty two, and Trunks twenty four, we still knew that raging hormones of teens were not a force to be reckoned with! The obvious leader of the group was a short, brown haired girl with blonde tips. She was around the age of 15, maybe 16. "Do you know them or something?" I asked Trunks. "No, but they're all the same..." "What do you mean?" As I spoke, the teen leading the other 10 walked up and stood in front of us. "Hey there. My sister Lola told me about you. Your cuter than she says." The teen said, dressing him with her eyes. "I don't know your sister." Trunks said ignorantly. "That doesn't matter. That doesn't mean we can't be friends..." She said, edging closer to the bench. "Actually, it does. I'm almost twice your age." Trunks turned his head to me, his eyes saying he was almost about to throw her off the edge of the balcony. I crossed my arms and glared at the stupid teens. "What's HER name?" She said, pointing at me. "Serena." I barked. "And I suggest you keep walking before I call your mommy to pick you up." The teen scowled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She said, leaning down to get in my face. "Not much, but as I see it, your like, what? 15? not even legal to vote or drink. So your nothing int he eyes of the law, missy." I leaned back in the bench, letting her see I didn't want her in my presence. She bent down and stuck her finger in my face. "You listen to me. I don't know where you came from, but I hope you know better than to start a fight with Ryley O'Conner. You hear me?" I smirked. "What are you going to do about it? Sick your little preps on me? Oh man. I wouldn't last against you guys. Your so tough!" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my tone. Ryley pulled her hand back. "Oh no, I'm not that scared to have my friends beat you up. I'd do it." I began to laugh. "Oh! Even better! Now Im really affraid." Ryley began to bite her bottom lip.  
  
Trunks sat back, arms crossed, watching the teen make a fool out of herself. "Dont make me kick your ass. I'm the most popular kid in town. Even Mr.Satan himself knows not to mess with me. I'm a red belt in Taekwondo. Don't even MAKE me start something." I couldn't help but laugh at her last comment. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" she yelled. "Ooooh! A red belt!" the laughing continued, as she began to turn purple with anger. "SHUT UP OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP YOU SORRY SACK--" Just as she was about to finish, her friend jumped in. "HEY! I say we have a fight! Unless that is you're too afraid of getting beat, Serena!" She began to yell as well as the rest of her friends. "Yeah, OK." I said rolling my eyes. Trunks sat back, trying on his new hats, shoes, etc. "And who ever wins..." Ryley began. She grabbed Trunk's arm. "Gets the guy!" Trunks glared and snatched his arm back. "O.K.! Good deal." I said with a grin. "Looks like you just lost your guy, loser." She said, throwing her hands onto her hips. I gave off a weak laugh and looked down. "Better put on my old shoes, looks like I've got my work cut out for me."  
  
I stood and sized up the 5'3 teen. Myself, now 5'7, peered over the little weakling. "Now, I warn you. If you get hurt, Which you will, it wont be my fault because you agreed to it. Right?" She said with a glare. "Sure did." I said smiling. "I don't see why your having such a good time. Your going to go home on a strecher soon." Ryley turned to accept the heads ups and cheers from her other weakling friends. I couldn't help but think this was a sign from God that all teenagers like this should be put in Juvie for life. "Be careful, Serena!" Trunks said over the sea of hissing and cheers of the teens. I winked at Trunks with a large grin on my face. "Hey slappy. Turn around and fight me. Prove that your better than me. So I can take my man and leave." I turned and evilly, grinned. "Alrighty." By this point, she was just asking to be kicked in the face. As I began to move, Ryley charged towards me, trying to hit me. I turned a little to the right, avoiding the punch with ease. Ryley gave off a growl and ran back at me. To humor her, I began acting like we were doing what she thought was sparring. It was more or less like a toddlers game of Duck, Duck, Goose. "HOLD STILL AND THROW A PUNCH!" She yelled. "Oh! OK!" As I slipped to the side, I barely tapped her on the chin, throwing her back into the glass railing, sending a crack into the glass. Her friends stopped hissing obscene remarks and cheers, as their fallen hero struggled to get up.  
  
She pulled herself to her feet, barely making up for the cuts on her back. "THAT WAS LUCK." She yelled, enraged. "BEGINNER'S LUCK." I stood, arms crossed. My blonde hair barely waving against my back. (I gave up those retarded pig tails ages ago.) Her friends stood, shocked to see the one they thought was second strongest in the world, fall to her knees by someone other than Mr. Satan. "Ryley! Ryley! Ryley!" The crowd began to chant, encouraging her to get up. Honestly, I didn't have any beef with her. I wanted to go shopping! "Let me say this once, Ryley." I said walking up to her. "I'm tired of scum like you trying to live up to royalty like myself. Now if you would scrape yourself off the floor and leave, I'll be more than happy to let you leave." She glared up at me. "Ryley O'Conner, get off the floor and leave." I said glaring back. She pulled herself up, and swiftly turned to her friends, sending an agonizing face of defeat to them. She slowly walked away. Dragging her feet and mumbling.  
  
~~~~~That Night~~~~~  
  
I had a bad dream that night. I was lost in a swamp. I was trying to find my way out of this never ending jungle of vines and dead branches. I was looking for more than my way out. Something was missing, and this swamp was holding it deep within it's muddy core. I walked up to a cleared out spot, no trees, just mud and fog. Suddenly something grasped my ankles, pulling me under into the thick mud. I wrestled the creature pulling me down, kicking and screaming, but some how I knew inside, I was no match for this being. I finally pulled my self up to the top to breathe. As I opened my eyes, a serpent stared me straight in the eyes. It's eyes the color of blood and it's skin scaly and rough. I tried to scream, but I had no voice. I was helpless. As it leaned in, I took a deep breath, and tried to scream again. This time, my cry loud and piercing. The serpent flew back and bubbled up into liquid. It then sunk back into the darkness from which it came. But as I watched, a cry from a far away distance rang in the air. "Serena! Serena!" The voice was so loud that the mud began to harden and crack. The ground shook violently as the voiced nagged on. "Serena!! Serena!" I opened my eyes, to find Trunks hovering over me, shaking me to wake me up.  
  
I winced at the light from the hall way, shadowing Trunk's face. "AHHH!!" I screamed and pushed him off the bed. I didn't know at the time that was Trunks. *THUNK* "OWW!" Trunks hollered. I leaned over the side of the bed, with the covers pulled up to my eyes. "Who's there...?" I asked, looking into the darkness. "It's Trunks!" He yelled cupping his elbow. "Oh! I'm sorry! You scared me!" I said throwing the covers off and sitting on the floor by him. Trunks rubbed the back of his arm. "Why did you wake me up?" I said glancing at the clock. "It's 4:00 AM." Trunks looked up at me. "You were screaming in your sleep. I thought something was wrong." Trunks began to stand. "Oh... I was having a bad dream." I looked up at Trunks. "You don't sleep very heavy, do you?" I asked. "I sleep heavy, but when someone is screaming I find it a bit difficult to do much of anything, let alone sleep heavy." Trunks pulled a strand of hair out of his eyes. "I see. Well, good night." I said covering my arms with my hands. "Night." Trunks smiled and turned. As he walked out of the door, I sat on the floor, thinking about my dream, and how it would connect to Trunks some how. Some how this dream was trying to tell me something, and I don't think it was good. 


	7. Through her eyes PT.7

I woke up in the morning at about 6. I couldn't sleep ever since that dream. Tip toeing into the bathroom, I reached to my right to turn the light on. The light reflected off the dull mother of pearl  
  
linoleum. I winced at the glare of light streaming into my eyes. "Stupid brightness..." I mumbled, stumbling into the bathroom. I reached out for the knobs of the bath, poking my arm into the hot tub/bathtub, slowly spinning the knobs until water was running heavly out of the gold fosset. I searched the room for a towel. "Why doesn't the maid put fresh towels in the bathrooms in the night so we can have some in the morning?" I said, standing by the tub, taking off my pajama pants. I walked over to the counter and gathered all the candles I saw. Then, I put the the candles all around the edge of the bath, striking a match and lighting all the candles. Removing the rest of my pajamas, I slowly edged into the tub. There was a bath bead at the bottom of the tub. I looked down in the water. My blue eyes reflected off the water. The sight of my eyes made me smile a little. I don't know why. There's just something about looking at your self after you've achieved so much. It's almost like a wake up call. You might not have realized it earlier unless you truely looked at yourself. At that time, I realized what I have done. And I thought to myself, "Good job. Good job, Serena."  
  
After my bath, I walked back into my room. Glancing around, I snatched a brush off my dresser. I peered out my window. The sun was just rising. There were barely any cars out at six, but around 7 everyone seemed to get out of the house and go do something. Some how, I knew people on earth were forced to work, unless they wanted to be homeless. But on the moon, I never had to work, and I don't have to now. I figured it was time for me to go see these humans at work. Maybe follow Bulma into her office and watch her do what ever it is that she does. Answer phones, write paper- work. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. Bulma had her hair dresser cut my hair a month earlier. My hair was now a little longer than the middle of my back. Having long hair was harder to train in. Especially when it's to your ankles.  
  
I walked down stairs and edged my way into the kitchen, hoping to find a brewed pot of coffee. The coffee pot was empty, which seemed very odd considering there was one there every morning for the past two years. "Hmm... Wonder who got up before me." I rubbed my eye as I walked into the living room. It was getting a little brighter, but not light enough to see your way clearly around the house. I sat down on the couch and looked around. I glanced into the office where I saw some movement. Maybe that was the cause of the lack of coffee. I stood up and walked across the living room, peering in through the pitch black office. Slowly, I walked into the doorway. Scooting across the floor, I reached out to the figure. It was sitting in an office chair, hunched over the desk. "Hello...?" I whispered. As I got closer, I noted the color of blue become brighter from a parted area in the blinds. It was Bulma. Asleep with a stack of papers in front of her. Obviously she had been working hard the night before on finishing a project for work. I admired her. She worked so hard for what she has. And I have done nothing but been given a title. I didn't understand how the pecking order here on Earth worked, but I knew to truely be looked up to, you had to sacrafice all you have to become something that will give you more. And just then I knew. I needed to do something with myself.  
  
As the morning ensued, I began training in one of the gravity simulaters in the back yard. I started out with 200x's normal gravity, but soon it became child's play and I kicked it up to 400x's. 400 took some getting used to, but I figured that if I wanted to become someone to look up to, I had to push myself beyond my old standards. Or, I needed to think so highly of myself, my ego would disgust some, but I decided not to. That wasn't my style. So I knew that just pushing myself to a new level would make me happy. Just happy enough to know I'm doing good. By 11:00 AM I had already finished training on 500x's. I figured it was time for a break. I walked out of the simulater, towel around my neck and my training clothes worn and faded now. I glanced inside the house. There was a lot movement, what with Bulma frantically running laps around the house looking for her speech. I walked into the now very busy house. Executives sitting at our dinning room table, secretarys running around relaying messages from the other half of the building. (Note: The house is half work, half house. Don't ask me how, it just is. As the people who made this cartoon. -_-;;) "Hey Serena" "How are you Serena?" "Good morning Miss Serena." I heard the calls from people from around the room as I opened the back door. "Good morning." I said smiling.  
  
I grabbed the pot of now brewed coffee and poured it into a mug. The cream was all the way across the counter, causing me to walk my sorry butt over to it. C'mon. I was tired and needed a nap. I grabbed the cream bottle, noting it was hazlenut. My favorite. I poured a good ammount in and picked up my cup. Turning around, I saw at least 40 German business men following Bulma around the house, talking to her in German. I leaned back on the counter, my ankles crossed and the coffee up to my lips. I looked down at my worn out training boots. I figured it was time to ask Bulma to make me another Saiya-Jin training suit. Though I wasn't too fond of spandex, it was probably one of the best things to train and fight in. Ammong my skills at fighting and social skills, I was also very crafty at persuading people. I saw Mr.Spark. The one executive in this building who hasn't tried to look up Bulma's skirt this year. He was a homley little guy. Probably mid 30's. He was around 5'9-6'1. Around Trunk's hight. I walked over to Mr.Spark, who was now eating a cinnamon roll. "Hello, Mr.Spark." I said in a casual voice. Mr.Spark jumpted and looked at me. "HEEE-- *cough* Hello!" His voiced cracked. He stared at me. The stare that almost begged me to go away. Obviously he was a very religious man, and thought women were evil.  
  
"How are you? I haven't talked to you in a while." I said, putting the glass to my lips. "I've been O.K...." He said trailing off. His eyes almost watered with fear. "Thats good. Really good. I like to hear that Ms.Brief's employees are having a good time here." I sipped a little at my coffee. Slowly, I peered up, looking at the now sweating Mr.Spark. "So. Are you married?" I questioned. He jumpted. "M-Married??? Me?? Er.. Yes! Of course!" His bottom lip shook with fear. "Uh-huh." I said nodding. "Thats great. I might get married some day." Now crossing my arms, I stood up straight and faced twards the living room. "Some day." I repated looking down in my coffee. The living room was now lit brightly with the afternoon sun. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" I said smiling and turning twards Mr.Spark. While I had my back turned, he ran into the mens room. I growled. "Men."  
  
I walked into the study. The German business men were now swatting Bulma with folders, causing the papers to fall out leaving a trail. "MISSA BOWLMAH!!" They shouted. Their rough english was almost sickening. I sat on the sweedish furniture set out along the sides of the room. The couches in the study were a lot better than the living room. I leaned over to my CD player sitting on the end table next to me. I pulled the head phones on and pressed a few buttons until Linkin Park began playing. Sitting back in the chair, I started reading the news paper. "Ms.Briefs!! WAIT!!" The secretarys ran after her into the other half of the house. "Why don't they go home..." Slowly, a shady figure dressed in a dark cloak appeared in the window of the study. I pulled the head phones off my head and peered into the other room, seeing it trace the house. I stood up and walked to the front door. I turned the door knob and walked outside. When I whiplashed my head around the corner of the door, all that I saw was part of a black cloak turning around the corner. I chased after this dark figure. It's energy was very familiar. Something about this person reminded me very much of some enemy of mine.  
  
It stopped running when it heard me yell. Slowly, it turned around. It's face was scarred and bruised. "You..." It murmered. It's voice cracked. This wasn't just an enemy. It was someone that I once knew. Someone who was gone. Forgotten. Slowly, it pulled it's hood off. There she stood. Julie. "Julie!" I ran twards her. As I reached out to her, she pulled a gun out of her cloak. I glared at me almost sinisterly. I gasped. "Julie..." She shook her head. "Why did you leave me there?!" Her voice raised. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?!" She said shaking the gun at me. Just as I began to talk, a tear rolled down her cheek. "I trusted you..." I paused. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Julie. I'm really sorr--" "SORRY? OH NO. YOUR NOT SORRY. NO ONE IS.NO ONE UNDERSTANDS HOW MUCH THEY HAVE DONE TO ME. YOU KNOW WHAT, SERENA? I CAME TO YOU FOR HELP. NOT ONLY DID YOU BLOW UP MY PLANET, BUT YOU ABANDONED ME. YOU HEAR ME? ABANDONED ME." I shook my head fast. "Oh no Julie. I never ment to leave you there on the Moon by yourself. I really wanted to come back and bring you here with me. You couldn't have imagined how badly I wanted you here with me. You would really love it here..." I said stepping closer to her. Her arm trembled. "You don't know how bad I feel, Julie. Please forgive me." I offered her my hand. Julie glanced down. Slowly, she pulled her head up with a bitter glare on her face. "I'm sorry it had to be this way, Serena." She pulled the gun up and pulled the trigger.  
  
  
  
  
  
Good so far? I hope so. I got a lot of E-mails asking for Julie to come back. Well here ya go. There she is. Do you like what you see? What ever floats your boat. Well, I better go and get this finished. Ya know, I never did like Julie. She'll be gone soon. Just to give you all a little hint.  
  
~Lindsay 


	8. Through her eyes PT.8

Julie lay lifeless on the lawn, sprawled out in her blood. "OH MY GOD!! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!!" I yelled running to Julie. The hole in her head was now oozing with blood. "Why did you do this Julie... Why did you have to do this..." Trunks came running out of the house with his mother and the German business-men. "SERENA! WHAT HAPPENED!?" He asked kneeling in front of Julie. "She went crazy!! Just pulled the trigger on herself!" Bulma frantically dialed 9-1-1 on her cell phone and run into the house to get some sheets. I looked up to see hover ambulances swarm in the air, landing in our front yard. The world went silent around me as news people came running into the neighborhood, trapping us in. I couldn't hear the frantic screams of the rescue workers, nor the sound of mothers screaming from the houses next to us from the sight of Julie. Reporters came running up to me, shoving microphones in my face, yelling questions and pointing to Julie. I couldn't hear anything but Julie's voice replaying in my head. 'I came to you for help, Serena... You abandoned me.' A tear ran down my cheek and down onto my lips. "I didn't mean to..." I whispered. "Forgive me..."  
  
The tabloids said all they could about how Capsule Corps. Vice President's girl friend killed a young girl until the autotopsi revealed that it had been a suicide. Flowers were sent to the house in memory of Julie's death, even though they all didn't know her. I locked myself into my room. The hours went by and reporters were camping out in our front yard, waiting for me to leave the house. Trunks came up to the door and knocked. "Serena...? Are you awake?" Trunks waited for a responce. "Listen, I know how bad you feel right now. But staying in there isn't going to solve anything." He paused, listening to my sobs. "Serena, unlock the door please." I didn't get up. I was huddled under the covers with a pillow over my head, crying heavly. "Serena. Please. Let me in. I want to talk to you." Trunks pressed his hands up against the door, listening for movement. Trunks slid down the door, pressing his back to the door. Trunks sighed, leaning his head back. "Serena, I can't help you if you wont let me in." I wiped my eyes and turned my head twards the door.  
  
It was quiet now. I walked over to the door with my blanket wrapped around my body, up to my neck. I unlocked the door and opened it. Trunks turned his body around and stood up. "Serena..." He said reaching out. I sniffed and ran into his arms. "It was all my fault Trunks... I let her die..." I rubbed my cheek into his chest. "It's not your fault. She was upset and didn't know what to do." Trunks rubbed his hands on my back. I looked up at Trunks, tears staining my eyes and cheeks. "I left her there. I knew we should have brought her with us!" I tightened my grip on Trunk's torso. Trunks looked down at me, drawing his hand up to my chin and cheek, pulling my head up to look at him. "Listen. It's not your fault. She did it herself. You are as nice as they come. You couldn't have been a better friend to her." Trunks stopped and wiped my tears. "And if she was here right now I bet she would tell you that, too." I winced and more tears came out as I rubbed my face into Trunks. "It's OK now... everything is going to be fine." Trunks said, rubbing my back. "Everything."  
  
The night turned into morning as Trunks and I sat up in my bed all night. Mostly from me crying and him trying to coax me to go to sleep. I finally fell asleep around 4-5 AM, the sun had just grazed over the hills. My dreams were vivid. The sight of Julie's death replaying over and over again in my head. Her voice calling out to me and everytime, my back was turned. Every so often, I would start to talk in my sleep, saying Julie's name as I began to cry, waking myself up. This continued until 7 in the morning when I decided that sleeping wasn't going to work and decided to stay up until I passed out. I looked over at Trunks, curled up in the comforter with his feet hanging out at the end. I smiled a little as Trunks shifted his arm out from under him and brought it over his head, pulling himself over to his back. I turned my head and looked up at the ceiling. The paint, now a little chipped, was a pearl color. The room matched, Dark Royal blue silk bedding, silver dressers, and wood floors. It was nothing like my room at home. It was a dark red with green tile. The bed was redish brown, making that the eye sore of the room, but what the room lacked in style, it made up for in size. I eased to my back, sliding into the blankets and closing my eyes.  
  
I had just gotten to sleep when Bulma came running into the room, the reporters chasing after her. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the door. A stampeed of reporters chased Bulma down the hall way. "YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS HERE!" Bulma yelled throwing her coffee cup and morning paper at them. The reporters weren't phased by it and one began to yell, "HEADLINE! MS.BRIEFS: ANGRY MOTHER OF TWO AFFRAID OF GETTING HACKED UP BY SON'S GIRL FRIEND!" (Hehe) Bulma stopped and chased after the reporters, yelling curses and hucking anything that was in arm length. Lamps, Vases, Chairs, etc. I grined and slid under the covers more, snuggling up to Trunks. Trunks didn't open his eyes. Obviously he was tired from staying up all night. A cold breeze filtered through the room, sending papers in. One landed on the bed. I reached down to get it, noting it was damp. It must have rained that night. I scanned over the news letter, my eyes landed on a special headline. "The un-named girl friend is said to have genes from the abomandable snow man. More on page 6." I started laughing and crumpled up the paper, throwing it into the waste basket across the room. I thought to myself, 'It might not be so bad having reporters all over. Maybe I can scare them!'  
  
I got up out of bed and started doing laps around the house, trying to shake off how sleepy I really was. It was odd seeing requests for press confrences labled to, 'Ms.Serena'. It was funny to get lots of attention from people. I was used to just being ranked as Princess. Now I know how bad mother felt when reporters from Earth came to ask her about the kingdom. "Serena." A person in the other room called out in a mellow voice. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't label it. "I told you..." He said, walking out of the shadows. A man, about 5'5, slender and greasy hair stood in front of me. He wore a wife beater and a pair of ripped brown slacks, but in his hand he held the one thing that was the key element to who he was. An egg beater.  
  
  
  
Tee hee. Bet you didn't see that comin' did ya. Well, I'm sorry it's so short, but I just couldn't help but get this one out. It's too good to sit and rot in 'My Documents' until I get enough power to write more! Well, Enjoy!  
  
Please Review! 


	9. Through her eyes PT.9

I gasped and flew forward in bed. Panting, I looked over at the clock. "6:49..." I sighed and layed back in bed. My eyes were ajar and the sun was barely touching my skin. "Ehh... I'm so tired..." I groaned and rolled over in bed. I looked around the room, affraid to go back to sleep. Egg beaters were soon to float around the room if I did. Just then, a large scream echoed through the streets. I leaned up and looked out the window (note... the window is next to me... yet again, another flaw in the Dubbing system...) "HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!!" I blinked and watched as a green haired girl screamed being chased by a young man with butterfly wings, and the other... Mr.Popo. "HELP!! SHELTER ME!!" "KARLIE, MY LOVE! COME TO ME!" They both yelled at the girl. The girl, in a panic jumped into the back yard and ran right into the fence, leaving her completly vulnerable to the men. They hopped the fence and tackled the poor girl. I grined. "The attack dogs should be out soon..." Just then, the gate flew open to where the dogs were and they all ran free. All 25 of them. The pittbulls were just out when Mr.Popo (oh the fat man to the rescue) Picked up the girl and threw her over his shoulder. "DON'T WORRY KARLIE! YOUR LIFE IS SA--" He was cut off when he started 'running' when a dog ran up and bit him in the calf. "AHHH!!!" He screamed and dropped the girl on the floor. I noted to myself. "This is a lot more fun then Cartoons."  
  
The butterfly boy tried to run away from the dogs, but they latched onto his hips and tackled him down, tearing up his wings. Karlie, now on the shreaded grass, sat up and watched as the 25 dogs mauled the two men. She cackled and ran off into a small shack in the back yard. She blocked the door when she heard the butterfly boy (now caterpiller) run up to the door and scratch his nails downt he side of the shed. "KARLIE!! LET ME IN!! THESE DOGS ARE-- OWWW!! EATING ME ALIVE!!" Karlie cackled once again and yelled, "ARE THEY CASTERATING YOU??" His voice was muffled a little as one dog latched onto his jaw. "LET ME IN!!" "NO TAD! YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH ENOUGH HELL TODAY! YOU GET TO DIE!" She yelled pointing her finger at the door. Tad's body was drug through the yard by these giant dogs, but Mr.Popo was 'Sprinting' away with the intentions of saving Karlie. "KARLIE!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!" Mr.Popo yelled, fighting off the dogs with his fat. Mr.Popo was then tackled by the dogs. 15 of them.  
  
When the yard went silent, Karlie poked her head out of the shed. The bodys of the two were very badly battered and torn. "Oh gross..." She hissed, walking out and scouting out the area. "Um... wonder where I am..." Karlie wondered the yard until she saw a giant pod in the corner. "Uh oh..." I said, watching her walk twards the gravity simulator. She pressed the button on the side of the machine that opened the door. Karlie set her right leg up on the platform and looked inside. "Whoa..." She exclaimed, glancing around. Quickly, I grabbed my robe and ran outside in my pajamas. She accidently bumped the close button on her way in, trapping her inside. "Uh... Oh..." Karlie blinked and walked around the room. "I knew this was a bad idea..." She walked over to the control pannel and looked at the buttons. "One of these has to open the hatch again." She scanned her eyes over the buttons and began pressing them. Just then, the room turned red and a voice said, "500x's normal gravity." Karlie gasped and fell to the floor in a hard thud. "HELP!!! SOME ONE HELP ME!!" She screamed, trying not to have the gravity smush her into a million pieces.  
  
I ki blasted the door of the gravity simulator as I ran into the yard. Then I saw her. The green haired girl had gotten pushed into the metal flooring. "OH NO!" I yelled running to pry her out of her hole. Seeing as the Gravity machine was going to blow any second, I grabbed the flooring underneath her and threw her into the yard about 10 yards away. Just as I jumped, the simulator blew up. As the dust cleared, Karlie began to choke on the dirty air. I walked over to her. She was now on a big hunk of metal, charred and crispy. She looked up at me and her mouth gaped open. "I-I'm sorry for this!" She spit out, her eyes wilting up with tears. "It's O.K. I saw everything." I held my hand out to her. She scanned over my hand, then my face. I gave her a little smile putting my hand closer to her. She reached out and grabbed hold of my hand, pulling herself up. As she grabbed hold, a stream of energy hit me and I jumped back. I looked down at my hand and back at the green haired girl. "Do..." I paused. "Do I know you?" "I don't think so..." She questioned, rubbing her palms. "Oh..." It was silent for 7 seconds. "Would you like to come in... Karlie is it?" She nodded. "Thats my nick name. My real name is Ranku." "How did that happen? Karlie and Ranku are totaly different." I questioned, staring up into my bed room window. "I was adopted. My real parents named me Ranku." She continued to talk as we walked into the house.  
  
We sat at the table for a while talking and drinking coffee. When it was 10:00 AM, Trunks finally walked down the stairs in his pajamas, ready to see the light of day. Trunks walked into the kitchen to find Karlie and I sitting over the kitchen table, talking. "Good morning, hun." I said with a smile. Trunks opened one eye and nodded his head, walking over to the coffee pot. Karlie watched as Trunks poured his coffee almost off target and onto the floor. Trunks leaned for the cream and accidently knocked his cup off the counter. Karlie gasped as she saw the cup fall, but Trunks dove and caught it. He rubbed his eye and leaned back up, groaning. "Get enough sleep last night?" I asked sipping on my coffee. "Not as much as I had liked." Trunks scratched his arm and walked over to the table, cup in hand. Karlie eyed him and scooted a little to the left. The opposite side of Trunks. Trunks slouched in his chair and stared into the black liquid. Trunk's eyes slid from his coffee to Karlie. "Who are you?" Karlie blinked. "I'm... Karlie." Trunks put his elbows on the table, crossing his arms, and yawned. "Hmmm." He sighed as his eyes slowly closed. I shook my head. "I think you need a nap, Trunks." Trunks opened one eye and looked up at me. "I might go do that..." He said, pulling out his chair and walking into the living room, grabbing a blanket off the shelf and sprawling out on the couch.  
  
Karlie and I talked for a little longer until I started getting sleepy again. "You all must have had a rough night, huh?" Karlie asked, running her fingers through her hair. "I couldn't sleep. I was crying all night and when I did get to sleep I had nightmares." I rubbed my eye and rested my head on my hand. "I think I might go take a nap too." "Oh. Well if you want me to leave, just say so." I waved my hand at her. "No no! Your always welcome here! Make yourself at home." Karlie's face was flushed and she nodded. I leaned back and streched. Just then, Bulma walked in the door. "Oh! Good morning, Serena. Who is your little friend?" "This is Karlie. She ran into some problems so I helped her out." Karlie nodded her head and sighed with a smile on her face. "Really? Thats neat. Anyways, where's Trunks? He's late for a board meeting." I pointed into the living room. "I wouldn't bother him. He's liable to bite your hand off." Bulma laughed and put her hand on her hip, holding papers in the other. Her black business suit just barely covered up the top of her thighs, showing more skin then nessisary, and her top was a little too low dipped to be considered modest.  
  
"Well I don't know whos going to represent Capsule Corps today for the Yagahosi Industry meeting." Karlie perked her head up. Yagahosi? My father is the CEO of that company. I know a lot about it." Bulma's face brightened as if she had made a brand new best friend. She walked over to Karlie and put her arm around her. "Karlie, was it?" "Yes..." "Karlie my friend, would you be able to go to this meeting for me? I'll pay you for your time." Karlie blinked and 'hmm'ed'. "Sure." Bulma giggled and was almost about to click her heels with excitement. "Come with me, Karlie! The meeting awates!" 


	10. Through her eyes PT.10 (wow!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dun dun dun~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For some reason I stayed awake for a while. I don't know if it was because of being scared, or if I was just not in the mood for it. I decided to go and visit Shawn in the hospital, considering that he had been there for a little less than a week. I ran upstairs and put on some jeans and a tank top, noting that it wouldn't look very nice if I went with my pajamas on. Then, I flew down the stairs, and into the garage.  
  
I hopped into Trunk's new capsule car. It was silver with blue flames on the sides, starting from the front, ending at the tail light. The new leather smell wasn't as strong as it was the week before when Shawn had been putting them in. Though it was an open toped car, it was pretty low dipped. It was like sitting in the cock-pit of an airplane. As I pulled out of the garage, the neighbors stared while I drove the sliver sports car down the street and into the city.  
  
Not only was traffic bad that day, it was hot out too, making the other drivers irratated and angry. The man behind me honked his horn at me, almost up against my tail. "MOVE IT! GO!" He yelled out of his mini-van. I turned around and pulled my sun glasses half way down the bridge of my nose. "There is no where TO go." He blinked and nodded, obviously stunned by either my car or something else. I turned around and put my sun glasses back on, facing traffic. Feeling a bit bored, I turned on the radio. :::Today in sports...::: ***crackle*** :::You've dialed into KPON! Home of the...::: ***Crackle*** :::Todays traffic report for down town::: I stoped switching stations and listened to the radio. :::There was a high-jacked plane this morning carrying 40 civilians and 5 government officials. The rumor is that a crazy turban wearing man and his friend, obviously mentally retarded because he was wearing a helmet, got on board with a fake passport and took over command of the plane near Ginger City. They say their names are((*Giggle*, Piccolo and The Great SaiyaMan! LOL! j/k)) John .P. and Paul Newman. Not only did the high jackers get command of the plane, but killed the pilots in the process, leaving the plane literally helpless in the sky. The plane finally dove forward and into the middle of Gravy City.:::  
  
I gasped and turned the volume up. :::The crash only killed those on the plane and 2 pedestrians. *pause* Just in- They have found one of the high jackers. One is alive and the other hasn't been found. Listen in for our live coverage.... "NO! THE BUNNYS TOLD ME TO DO IT! THE BUNNYS! THE GREAT BUNNYS I TELL YOU! YOU MUST SURRENDER YOUR SOUL TO THE GREAT BUNNY!" Thats the news for right now. We will keep you updated on the news.::: I turned the radio off and sat forward, trying to get the image of high- jackers out of my head. Traffic was horrible now because people were going to the site of the accident. I scanned over all the buttons in the car. "Turbo flight...?" I questioned, running my fingers over the button. A large grin came over my face as I pressed the button. Just then, the car flew up higher and bursted into light speed, flying twards the hospital.  
  
BACK AT HOME...  
  
Bulma ran down the stairs and into the living room. "TRUNKS!" She ran to the couch and shook him in his sleep. "WAKE UP!" Trunks groaned and opened his eyes, glaring. "Whaaaat!?" "Yagahosi went crazy at the meeting and demanded that he speak to you! You have to help!" Trunks eye twitched as he tried to shake out of his mother's grip. "Well what do you want me to do?" Trunks pulled the blanket off of himself. "Go there and talk to Yagahosi about re-thinking his account with us!" Bulma let go and hit her son with the files she was carrying. "Hey!" He yelled, rubbing his arm. "Get going!" She scolded. "Alright! Alright!" Trunks said walking out of the living room and up to the business room door. "TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled. Trunks turned and growled. "WHAT?" "Your... *cough* ... In your pajamas." Trunks glanced down. "So I am..." He said and walked into the room. Bulma sighed and covered her face with her hand.  
  
BACK TO THE CAR...  
  
When I landed the car, people stared. Not only was it going at the speed of light, but it was a cool looking car. I walked into the cold hospital and automaticly I could only smell the sanitary soap and other hospital smells. I walked past the recpetionist, pulling my hair behind my ears. "Excuse me! Ma'am!" I stopped and turned. "Yes?" The lady flagged me over to her desk. I leaned over and looked at her. "Hmm?" The lady paused and looked up. "May I have your name please?" "Serena." She checked her books. "Mmm hmm..." She said scooting her chair over and typing some numbers in. I leaned on the desk and yawned. She looked up from her work. "I'm sorry, do you have a problem with regulation policys?" She growled out. I blinked. "No, what gave you the idea that I did?" I rubbed my eye and stood up straight. "Oh, never mind." She said and slapped a paper onto the desk. "Just sign this and I can let you in to see who ever it is that you're seeing." I growled and grabbed the papers, signing them quickly. She grabbed the papers back, grining and pointing to the elevators. "Thank you, Ma'am! The elevators are that way!" I glared and huffed away to the elevators, mubling under my breath. The whole time, she had a staged grin, still watching me even when I entered into the elevator.  
  
As the doors closed, I pressed the number '18' (No pun intended) The elevator began to glide smoothly up the levels. Just then, the elevator came to a julting hault. I staggered as the elevator shook. "What the--" The elevator has stopped between the 12th and 13th floor. I grumbled and looked around the room. "How inconvenient would it be stuck in an elevator with a dead body being sent to the mourge with you... alone... and stuck between floors... no one to save you..." I trailed off as I spotted an over turned sign in the corner of the room. I walked over and picked up the sign. On the other side, the words read, "WARNING. BROKEN ELEVATOR. DO NOT ENTER." My eyes puckered up and I growled. "Receptionist's are evil..." I said, leaning on the elevator wall.  
  
  
  
Good, ne? Well, I hope you like this. Incase you all didn't know, Ranku/Karlie is actually my friend IRL, you may know her as The Kuro no Tenshi. She's been my little green haired (fake) sissa since the 4th grade! So a lot of this may be related to us, and there will be a lot of puns and inside jokes. Like the Mr.Popo and Tad with butterfly wings at the begining of the last chappie. You really wouldn't understand unless you were there. But I'll make sure I don't do that too often. Make sure you Review, or else I feel unwanted! :(  
  
*~Lin-Chan~* 


	11. Through her eyes PT.11 (we haw!)

*~*~*~*~*~I want chicken, I want liver, meow mix meow mix please deliver!~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I looked up and spotted a hatch on the roof. "Maybe If I climb up there, I can fly up a few floors and pry open an elevator opening." I jumped up and poped open the elevator hatch. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a little black blob. As I turned to face it, it was a penguin. But not just any penguin. It was the stuffed penguin named, Agent Q. "What in the--" Just as I began to speak, the penguin jumped up and clung to the cables suspending the elevator. "What are you up to?" I reached out to grab him, when he started to gnaw through the cables. "NO NO NO!" I yelled and dove out to pull him off the cables. Before I could, the cables snapped and the elevator began to fall. Since I dove, I had to fly to keep my self up. I glanced over at the penguin. "You just can't stop following me, can you?" As I turned to scold him, Agent Q's jet pack poped out of his back and he flew at light speed out of the elevator shaft through the ceiling. "I will never understand this plantet. Truely, I wont."  
  
Since I was now stranded, I flew up to the 18th floor and opened up an elevator door. As I pushed the doors open, people stared at me. Obviously by me opening it up with one hand while flying, or because there was no elevator. I do not know. I walked out into the Critical Patients level of the hospital. I came up to room number 498. Shawn's room. The door was open a jar, so I peeked in. There was Shawn, sitting up right and writing a letter. *knock knock* Shawn turned his head twards the door. "Come in." His voice was scratchy and horse. I walked into the hospital room, and smiled. "Good afternoon, Shawn." Shawn blushed and hid his letter under his pillow. "H-hello, Serena!" He bit his bottom lip and pointed to a chair next to the bed. "Sit down, make yourself at home!" "Thanks." I walked over to the chair and pulled it up closer to his bed. Shawn grabbed his jello bowl on the tray next to him. "Jello? I have some left over from lunch." My stomach turned. "No thanks." His smile turned into a frown.  
  
"So... what brings you around here?" "Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing." "Oh... I see..." He trailed off. It was silent for 5 seconds. "Well... how are you doing?" I asked, crossing my arms. Shawn couldn't help but smile. "Good. The doctor says I can leave here in a day or so. They just have to get this dent out of my skull or else it might put pressure on my brain, causing it to hemmorage." I gulped. "That sounds... happy..." Shawn laughed. "It's not that bad. It wouldn't kill me instantly. Maybe in a few days, weeks, months maybe." I laughed weakly. "Well that's good..." Shawn's laugh died down and he turned to look out the door way. "Where's Trunks? Bathroom?" I shook my head. "At home, napping." "Oh. You came here alone?" I nodded. Shawn started to blush again. "Listen Shawn, I know we got off to a bad start. What with you stalking me and all. So here is an open oppertunity to start fresh. Clean slate." "Sure! I like that idea. Wow, you're so smart..." He trailed off, hearts in his eyes. "Ooooh geez..." I said under my breath.  
  
As the conversation grew, a knock on the door cut Shawn off. "Come in..." He said, irritated. Just then, Dr.Pain walked in. "Good afternoon Sha--" He stopped as he saw me. A blush grew over his face. "Uh-Uh... HE-- Hello!" I looked at him and nodded. "Did you come alone? Or is Mrs.Briefs with you?" I rolled my eyes. "Alone." Mr.Pain sighed and he frowned. "Well, Shawn, are you ready to go into surgery?" Shawn nodded and leaned his head down. "Great. If you'll excuse us, I have to give him his anestesia." "OK. Good luck, Shawn." I said, waving. "Good bye... Serena..." His voice faded.  
  
When I got home, all hell had broken loose. The Yagahosi meeting had gone crazy, causing Bulma, Trunks, and Karlie to evacuate the meeting room. "Why is it that everything goes wrong when ever I'm gone from home?" I walked into the living room to see two men laying lifeless on the couch, a few tables over turned an Bulma in the back ground, beating men with pans. (No! not the pans! Think of Shawn, you mad woman!) I walked around and nearly avoided being struck in the head with a letter opener. I turned to see Karlie. Stradled in the corner, with sharp objects in her hands. I blinked and ran across the room to her. "What's going on!?" Karlie put another letter opener above her head and paused. "They're evil, is what's happening! They tried to kill my father in there!" Karlie chucked the letter opener. "What?? Why!?" She grabbed another sharp object. "Because he cut off their bonuses! Those crazy animals went balistic and totaly mauled my dad!" I paused again and ducked, seeing a chair leg fly over my head.  
  
"Where's Trunks?!" I yelled over the sounds of yells and crashes. Karlie pointed behind her to a 'watch tower'. I looked up. "Trunks!? What are you doing!?" Trunks was adorned with weapons. In his hands was a homemade flame thrower. I watched as he shot one off, hitting a man in the chest, and sending him back into the closet door. Trunks looked down at me. "Serena! Watch out!" I looked behind me to see shards of glass and nails fly through the air. A piece of glass hit my cheek. "HEY!" I yelled as I rubbed my wound. A drop of blood teared down the left side of my face. "Grrr..." I held out my hand as a ki formed and shot the menacing glass thrower, bursting him into flames and into a pile of dust. Trunks blinked. "Good job! Get up here in the watch tower! I've got band-aids!" I climbed up the 20 tables and chairs into the little hut made of blankets and chairs. "Why is everyone distroying the house?!" Trunks threw the first aid hit at me. "Hurry up and bandage yourself! They wont be much longer!" I caught the first aid kit and poped it open. "Who!? Why is this so violent!? And why are we involved!?" Trunks turned back and pointed to the bandaids. "HURRY."  
  
I rushed and put on a bandage. "What's going on, Trunks!?" Trunks turned and loaded another gun, throwing it at me. "Yagahosi went nuts. Short and sweet." I blinked. "And it got this violent!?" Trunks nodded and threw some smoke bombs at the incoming group of Yagahosi executives. "Well how are we going to stop them?!" I looked over at Trunks who was loading another shell into a gun. "Cold blood." I blinked. "Trunks...? You feeling alright? Did you take a shot to the head in there?" Trunks shook his head. "No. It's the only way. They don't understand us." "What do you mean they don't understand us?! Just talk to them!" Trunks stopped. "No, I mean they speak spanish. I can't talk to them." I paused. "Oh. Then does that make Karlie bi lingual?" "I guess so." "Iye Caramba."  
  
As the battle ensued, I guessed we were winning by the looks of the dead bodys. "Oh man, we're going to get into so much trouble for this!" I pointed out. Karlie sat against a wall in the watch tower, sandwich in hand. "Well, they can't blame us for self defence." Karlie took a bite and looked over at the now quiet battle field. "Wonder where they're all hiding..." I asked glancing at Trunks who was eating a sandwich too. "For all we know..." Trunks began and took a bite. "They could be hiding right around the corner." Trunks murmered out through bits of sandwich. I glanced around the room, looking for anything moving. As I looked back, Karlie scooted a little bit twards the window. "What is it?" I asked, leaning in. "Bulma... she's out there... with the bodys..." We all gathered around the window watching her toss the dead carasses into a heap in the back yard. She lit a match and set the pieces of paper underneath them on fire, causing the flames to climb up onto the bodys. "Oh my goodness..." I said covering my mouth. Karlie's face was up against the glass as she watched the bodys begin to deterierate. "We are going to have to convince the cop that this wasn't a mass murder some how... I mean, my mother just burned our evidence..." Trunks whispered.  
  
  
  
Weeeeeeeeeeeeeelll! Bet you didn't see that comin' aye? Well. Karlie and I are plotting a new scene... But Karlie doesn't know my secret plan for her... mwahahha! Tee hee hee. I believe I get my evil from father, Karlie... *menacing grin* 


	12. Through her eyes PT.12 (Great poo!)

*~Please leave your review after the beep!~*  
  
The day grew on as the battle died down. Karlie decided to stay with us since she was a long way from home. Karlie stayed in one of the guest rooms. One of 45. But thats besides the point. She got the suite. The best one. Karlie wore a pair of my pajama's to bed, but they were a little small for her, so she had to wear a pair of Trunk's sweats instead. I sat at the head of my bed reading the book, 'Roots'. Karlie turned around the corner. "Um, Serena?" She whispered. "Yes?" I put the book down. "Could I borrow a tooth brush?" "Yeah, there's spares in my bathroom." Karlie smiled. "Thanks. And, Serena?" "Yeah?" "Could I ask you a personal question?" "Sure." I motioned for her to get into the room and close the door. Karlie sat at the foot of the bed. "Well, how long have you been with Trunks?" I bit my bottom lip. "Lets see... I was 17 when I met him... I'm 22 now... So about 5 years. Give or take a few months." Karlie lowered her head. "It's nice to know someone will always love you, isn't it?" Her eyes began to turn red and puffy. "Well, yes. It is nice. But why did you want to know that?" Karlie kept her head down and began to speak. "I've never been in love before... I'm just... alone."  
  
Karlie spilled out her life as I sat there, taking at all in. It was overwhelming to hear about her troubles, mainly because there was so many. "I can still kind of remember the day I was left by my real parents." I edged in and rested my head on my hand, putting my elbow on my now indian style legs. "I was just barely 1 month old when my adopted parents found me. I can remember rain pouring down while I was looking through a window. It was a small window and then this hatch thing opened up and rain began to pour in. These shaddows hovered over the opening, and grabbed me. Thats when I blacked out and can't remember anything after that." I slowly 'hmm'ed and leaned back. "Maybe it was just a dream? You know, where you have visions of fake memorys?" Karlie shook her head. "No. It was real. It's too vivid to be a dream." I leaned forward and gave Karlie a hug. "Well, either way, you still need to sleep. We'll go do something fun tomorrow." I said with a smile. "Something fun? Like what?" Karlie said pushing back. "I don't know. Shopping? Go down to the Capsule Corp camp grounds?" "Camping, huh?" Karlie said contemplating the possibilitys. "Yeah. That sounds like fun." Karlie stood and walked to the door way. "Thanks, Serena." I smiled. "No prob."  
  
I woke up around 7 to the sound of fax machines going off in the room next to me and clanking pots and pans on the floor below me. I shifted around and put a pillow over my head. "Granny Briefs is back..." "Serena! Rise and shine! Time to start the day off right with some eggs, waffles, pancakes, toast, hashbrowns, baccon, muffins, omelettes and juice!" Mrs.Briefs said with a spatula in hand. "...In an hour..." I grumbled and turned over. "No no no! It's ready now! You got to get up before it gets cold! Or worse! Goku might come over again like last time!" I sighed. "In that case we might not eat for weeks..." I moaned and sat up. "Fiiiiiiineeee..." "Good! I'll set you a place at the table! I woke your little friend up too!" I nodded. "Oh, and Trunks is at a meeting. He wanted me to tell you that he wont be back until ten or so." "Ok. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
I walked down the stairs in my pajamas, I could have cared less about who saw me. As I stepped into the kitchen, the aroma of millions of flavors swam around me. Karlie was seated at the table, engorging herself heavly. Karlie peeked up from a spoonful of eggs. "Morning!" She cheerfully said, then stuffing another spoonful into her mouth. "M..or..ni..ng..." I spat out. It was amazing. She reminded me of Goku. Or better yet, myself when Trunks and I were training. (Ugh. X_x) Mrs.Briefs swooped around from the stove and tossed some eggs and hashbrowns on my plate. "Your friend is probably my new best friend! She enjoys my cooking more than anyone I know!" I thought to myself. 'I wonder if Karlie had her taste buds burnt off...' "She has the biggest appetite I've seen since Goku and Goten! Not to mention she's a girl!" Mrs.Briefs was so proud that she stood and smiled to herself for a few minutes, nearly dropping yokes on the floor from an over flowing pan. Karlie licked the edge of her plate and set it on the table. "More omelette please!" I stood there stunned. "This is not normal human activity... is it?" I said to myself. "Your friend Karlie here tells me that she has no place to stay! I'd be more than happy to let her stay here as long as she keeps up this healthy appetite!" Karlie hit her chest, forcing some baccon down her trechea.  
  
"Yeah, since my parents are now both dead, the family riches go to me. But until the attorneys figure out all of it, I have no place to stay." Karlie said wipping her face with a napkin. I stuffed a spoonfull of omelette into my mouth, not making eye contact with my plate. I held my breath as I took another bite of the over cooked eggs. "Serena, why was the house such a mess yesterday?" Granny Briefs asked spooning some sugar into her coffee. I paused and my eyes opened wide. Karlie did the same. "Er... A raccoon got into the house... Had to chase it out..." Granny Briefs stopped and thought for a second and smiled. "Well those pesky raccoons always get into the house! One of them was in the shower 7 years ago!" I burried my face into my hand and thought to myself, 'Wonder what it really was that time...'. Just then, Bulma ran into the living room screaming. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I WONT TELL YOU WHERE SHE IS!" I glanced over at the door way. A male voice yelled from the living room while knocking over things in his path. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! DON'T MAKE ME GET VIOLENT!" Bulma yelled out to me while screaming, "SERENA! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!!" I stood up and ran into the living room. I gasped as I saw a man holding Bulma up to the wall strangling her. "HEY!" I yelled as I pulled on the mans shoulder, forcing him away from Bulma. He looked at me and grined. "Why hello, my love." I gasped again when I realized who he was.  
  
"D-darien!" Darien casually walked over to me, getting closer to me and placing a hand on my cheek. "Why my love, you have matured. You look twice as beutiful as before your Kami forsaken boy friend killed me." He growled then looked around the house. "Speaking of that little tweaker, where is he?" "Thats none of your business. I suggest you leave before I have to remove you from the facilitys." I said pulling his hand off of my face. Darien started laughing and put his hand on my hip. "My love, you expect me to leave? We were ment for each other! Admit it! You want a real man like me!" I swatted his hand off of me. "No Darien. I don't think you realize that your still caught up int he false allusion that I like you. Hmm. Ironic, isn't it?" "What's ironic?" I grined. "That you don't listen to a word I say. I hate you, Darien Shields. I hate you more than I did when I was a 17 year old girl. I hated that you tried to take advantage of my voulnerablilty. You just couldn't take that someone didn't like the Prince of Earth, could you? You thought that because you're royal schmutt that you can have who ever you want. Is that it, Darien? Is that why you can't take the fact that I don't love you, let alone like you? Or is it because someone else got me? I want to know why." I crossed my arms and raised an eye brow. "Tell me." I said under my breath.  
  
Darien took a step back and bit his lip. "You want to know why I love you?" He asked. "No. I want to know why you wont leave me alone. But knowing why you 'love me' would explain somethings." Darien took a breath as he began. "When I first met you, I was 23. I never met a girl that I really liked until your mother and my father became an alliance. When I first saw you, you were 15. I knew you were too young for me then, so I was waiting until your 18th birthday to propose marriage to you. I was devistated when you rejected me for that boy. He had no qualifications to be with a woman of such importance. You wouldn't understand then why I needed you so badly as my own, but now I believe you can. I wanted you to be my bride because there was no other royalty that would accociate with me. I was to them, a low class little boy." "Which you were." I interupted. "I may has well have been. But I still didn't want to lose my nly chance with a girl. You would have gotten such better treatment than this. From riches to penny bags, I always thought. You could have had the world. Literially. But you take this boy. This little un-royal boy. Half human, half Saiya-Jin. It's a sad situation, but I bet your here for sympathy." I growled and pointed at him. "You want to know why I'm here?" Darien nodded silently. "Fine."  
  
"It was the day that Julie came to the moon. I was having problems in the castle, what with you and my mother ragging on me to marry. I was stressed, really. I was tired off all the troubles at home. I wanted to be normal. That was the day that I met Trunks. He was the nicest guy I had ever met. He was exactly what I had dreamed that my real prince would be like." I smiled to myself and noted Darien's hatefull glare. "When I realized that Trunks was who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I knew that I had to choose between Royalty or Humanity. You left me with no choice, Darien. I was never in love with you. You wouldn't stop with the harassment and the mental abuse. You weren't at all like I wanted my prince to be. You were like the spawn of all bad things. You never knew about Trunks and I until he came to the moon, did you? You felt threatened. Someone had your prey and you weren't about to lose the chase. Well, I was tired of you, to say the least. The very least. You couldn't take the hint that no one wanted you. Darien, understand that you just can't love someone if they're royal or not. Trunks has royal blood like us. He chose to be the way he is." I paused and looked down. "And so have I. 


	13. Through her eyes PT.13

*~*~I'm a chappie writin' foo!~*~*  
  
Darien clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and shifted his weight to his other leg. "I see. So you really hate me. Thats the message that you were trying to get across?" I nodded. "Well. I guess that you were a little young for me anyways. I suppose that you have your rights. What with you being a dignified princess and all. But I have one question to ask of you." I looked up and 'mmhmm'ed. "What would you have done if Trunks didn't come into your life?" I bit my bottom lip and thought. "I don't know. Thats why he was such a life saver." Darien nodded and turned around. "So I really, really didn't have a chance in the first place. No matter what that kid did to make you come to earth, I really didn't have a chance." Darien slumped a little and turned back around. "Thats right." I replyed. Darien slightly nodded and bit his lip. "Excuse me while I finish the job I was supposed to do..." "What job?" I questioned. Darien walked out of the front door and standing on the lawn was an army of earth soldiers. "What is this all about?!" Darien turned and smirked. "I may have lost your love, but I didn't lose the war." The soldiers walked into the house and tried to pull my arms behind my back, but I pushed them away. "Why are you doing this!?" I screamed. "Treason. It's a very big offence here on Earth. You should learn the customs before you act." Darien said with a grin.  
  
Karlie walked into the room, startled to see the entire mob squad in the house. (I bet she didn't know it was like a routine here). "Serena, are these your friends?!" I growled. "Hardly! They're trying to take me away for treason!" Karlie gasped. "Well who's responcable for this!?" She yelled. I pointed in the direction of Darien. Karlie grabbed Darien's shoulder and whipped him around. "HEY, RETARD! THATS MY FRIEND YOU GOT THERE!" Darien smuggly grined. "Your friend is a risk to society. I'm doing the world and possibly the universe a favor." I growled. "IS THIS YOUR SICK IDEA OF A JOKE, DARIEN!?" Darien parched his lips and shook his head. "Nooooo... It's pay back for all the rejection!" I growled and began to yell lounder. "YOU SICK PIECE OF--" One of the soldiers shot my arm with a tazer. Not phased by it, I flicked the little piece of metal out of his hand. "You better get off my property, Darien. If I have to beat the crap out of you it will be your fault." Karlie stepped in. "Serena, these guys look tough! We'll have to gang up on them if we want to beat them!" I shook my head. "No Karlie. It's too dangerous for you. I have to beat him myself." Karlie blinked. "But you can't beat them all! Look! There's 70 of them!" "I brought a few friends with me. I knew this would be messy." Darien said, putting an egg beater on the ground.  
  
Trunks walked down the stairs into the living room, seeing the many people in the room. "Um, Whats going on in here?" Karlie looked behind her. "This jerk is trying to take Serena away for treason!" "On what grounds?" Trunks questioned. "On the grounds that she killed her own mother." Darien added in. "Who is this clown?" Trunks asked, setting down his briefcase (tee hee, brief case "You can hold a family in there!" moving on... O_o) Darien took a step forward. "Shields." He grined. "DARIEN Shields." Trunks blinked and scratched the back of his head. "Wow. You look... ugly." Darien smirked again. "Thanks so much. I don't need looks for the prize I'm going to get." Trunks slowly glanced over at his fallen mother. "What did you do to her?!" Darien chuckled and gestured twards Bulma. "She was hiding Serena, so I had to force it out of her. You have to be demanding with these law breakers." Trunks growled and pointed at Darien. "Get out of my house before I call the authoritys!" Trunks yelled. "They're all here! There is no more authoritys TO call!" Karlie yelled. "Don't worry about it. I can take care of it." I said low, not taking my eyes off of Darien.  
  
"Serena, you can't do anything! Look at these guys! They're huge!" Karlie yelled out in fear. "Karlie, you cannot imagine what I can do. Just back off." My eyes began to flash turquoise. My body burst into a golden aura of flames. Darien's grin turned into a glare as I saw that I had soon not forgotten how to use my powers. "Don't waste your energy, Serena. You'll soon be with your mother." I glared harder as Darien's comment sunk in. "What's that supposed to mean?" Darien began to laugh. "I knew you Saiya-Jins were bulky but I didn't know you were this stupid too! Beef cakes, aren't we?" Darien continued to laugh until Trunks elbowed him in the stomach, sending him into the door frame, cracking it up the sides. Darien's weak human body was now no apponent for any life form.  
  
From what I knew, Darien was now probably the weakest human ever now. What could he do to me? Nothing, I thought. But as Darien lifted himself up, his hair revealed a small mark on his forehead. I gasped. Trunks looked over and at me and lifted an eye brow. "Serena?" He questioned. My mouth gaped open and my lip quivered. "It-it-..." I studdered. Trunks looked at Darien, who's head was now covered up. "What is it!?" I took a breath and spat out the words, "Dark Moon..." Karlie looked over at Darien who was now laughing insanly. "Dark Moon? That sounds familiar..." Trunks gave off a confused look and began to yell. "WHAT'S A DARK MOON GOT TO DO HIM!? HE'S PASTY WHITE!" I gulped. "That's the sign of the Dark Moon on his forehead..." Darien pulled his thinning hair back to reveal his black, glowing cresant moon. "You didn't think I'd come un-prepared did you?" Trunks was still baffled. "Ok... Um... I am really confused now. Will someone please tell me what this Dark Moon crap is all about?" Darien snickered. "It might be evil, but it isn't crap, little boy." I growled. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HIM THAT!!" Darien laughed loudly and pointed at Trunks. "What are you going to do about it!? I'm part of the Dark Moon now! The most powerful of all race--" Trunks interupted. "I really hope your not going to say, 'the most powerful of all races' because then you'd be a terrible liar. See, Saiya-Jins already have that title."  
  
"The Dark Moon used to be part of the Silver millenium." I began. "Until their leader, Queen Barrel used her evil powers to take over half of the moon and turn it into one of the bigest rebellions since Freeza and the Saiya-Jins. With half of the moon taken into a frenzy of darkness, the goodness and light had to protect what was left of the Moon's people. When the Silver Crystal was taken by Queen Barrel, the Moon was sure to perish. But when my mother, Queen Serenity, took back power of the Silver Crystal, Queen Barrel and her followers were banished to the darkest regions of space. Leaving an empty void on the dark half of the Moon. The part of the moon that was taken over by Queen Barrel broke off and was sent spiraling unconciously into the deepest part of space. Thus, the Dark Moon became a planet of evil." Karlie stood, mouth gaped open. "Wow..." "Thats not the end." I began. "When word was spead that the Dark Moon was gone, a celebration was held. But, with this word of relief came grief. There was word about a spy sent to the Moon from the Dark Moon to plot destruction." I stopped. "Here he is, ladies and gentlemen. The spy." I said looking at Darien.  
  
Darien cackled evily. "Hmm, your not as blonde as I thought." "Hardly. I was onto your little plan, Darien. I knew what you were all about. Your little sad, 'no one loves me' stories didn't work. Don't they train you on that scum crater you live on?" Darien spit on the ground. "You call this mud ball of a planet any better?" Trunks pushed Darien into the door way and kicked him on the door step. "GO HOME! YOUR UPSETTING THE WOMEN FOLK!" Trunks then slammed the door. "Done!"  
  
Darien's henchmen kicked in the door and tried to grab Trunks, but he fanned them away with the back of his hand. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The men continued to "Tackle" him. Trunks turned twards them and created a small ki attack in his hand. "I'll count to 3." The men stood baffled. "One..." Trunks began, the ki building up. "Two..." The men stood, frozen. Then, Trunks let the ki go and sent the men into a burst of energy like flames. "Hmm. Warned ya." Trunks said and slammed what was left of the door. "He's comming back, you know that right?" I asked Trunks. "Of course he is. He's like a rodrent. You can't get rid of him on the first try, Almost got him the second time, then the third time you sould be able to get him." Trunks said with a plastered on smile. "I'm sorry, Trunks... This is my fault." I said bitting my lip. "I know." he replied and walked up stairs. 


	14. Through her eyes PT.14 (We haw!)

*~*~*~I wub you all... mmhmm...~*~*~*  
  
I walked up the stairs after him. I knew he looked upset, but usually Trunks doesn't get angry at little things like angry vengeful men at our door. "Trunks?" I called out walking to his door. "Oh Trunks, I'm so sorry about everything. Can I come in?" I asked pressing my hand up against the door. There was a long silence before I spoke again. "Trunks... Are you there...?" I could hear shuffling and movement on the other side. "I'm coming in... OK?" I waited and opened the door. As I opened the door, I saw Bulma and Dr.Pane, making love on Trunk's bed. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed. Bulma looked over and screamed. "S-SERENA! IT..." She paused and pushed Dr.Pane off of her and onto the floor with a loud thud. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!" She shouted. I stammered a little as I spoke. "W-Well what i-is it???" I said with wide eyes. "Um... Um..." She glanced up and glared. "I have an explanation! He was showing me propor meditation positions!" She shouted. Dr.Pane pulled himself up and grined. "It sure didn't FEEL like meditation..." Bulma yelped and hit Dr.Pane with the back of her hand. "Heh... Yeah, It didn't feel like meditation because it was so relaxing... yes..." I turned around and began to exit the room. "You're not going to tell Trunks, are you?" Bulma whispered with scared eyes. I turned back and replied, "Are you joking...? I'm not telling him anything. Not after what happened last time someone had sex in his bed..." Slowly, I sighed and left the room.  
  
Trunks was in my room when I passed the door. I stopped and glanced in. "What's wrong?" Trunks looked up from a pile of my clutter and held up a suitcase. I raised an eye brow. "Gather your things. We're going to Hawaii on an exotic trip. Tell the others." I blinked. "Why so soon?" "We need a vaccation. I need out of the house. All these damned meetings are driving me stir crazy." "Karlie can go?" "Sure. Invite Goten too. I want him to meet her." Trunks said with a grin. "Oh geez. That would be great." I replied laughing. "Anyways, get all you need. I'll go call the piolit to bring the company jumbo jet over here so we can leave as soon as possible." I smiled and nodded. "I'll go get the guys together." I said running down the stairs.  
  
"Karlie! Karlie! Karlie!" I yelled sprinting down the stairs. Karlie turned from the news paper and looked up at me. "What? What? What?" I smiled and pulled the papers out her her hands. "Pack up! We're going to Hawaii!" Karlie gasped. "HAWAII!" We both jumped around the room screaming screams of joy. Bulma ran down the stairs with her blouse on inside out and her hair all a jumble. "Whats the matter?!" We both turned and smiled big. "WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII!" We yelled in unicent. Bulma blinked. "Who's all going?" "Trunks, Karlie, Goten and I." I answered not wiping the smile off my face. Karlie sighed. "A romantic vaccation... sunsets... coconuts..." Karlie said with her eyes closed, a little smile on her face. "Coconuts. Thats romantic. Yayhoo." Dr.Pane said from behind Bulma. "Your one to talk, Mr. 'lets sleep in Bulma's son's bed'." I replied with my hands on my hips, a glare plastered onto my face. Dr.Pane blinked and didn't comment. "Weeeeeelllllllllll... Looks like we better pack!" Karlie yelled rushing up the stairs. "Wait! Karlie!" I yelled. Karlie stopped half way up the stairs. I fished out a wad of money in my pocket. "Go get your self a lot of clothes! We'll be there for a while!" Karlie squealed and took the money. She hugged me and sprinted to the door giggling. "I'll be back! Thank you!" Just as the door shut, Bulma turned to Dr.Pane and slapped him. "Ass." "W-what!?" He said cupping his cheek.  
  
Trunks walked down the stairs with all of his things in capsules. "Serena, you got everything capsuled up?" I was laying across the couch, waiting for Karlie to get back. I might have dozed off once or twice. "Yeah. Everything is in the jet. You better put it in there before Karlie gets back with her stuff." "Why? How much did she need." I sighed and sat up. "Trunks, want and need for a woman are almost the same. I gave her today's spending cash." Trunks gasped. "And how much was that??" I rubbed my chin. "Couple thousand. I was going to get this really nice training suit from, 'Big Bang' in the mall, but I bet Karlie would have put the money to a lot better use." Trunks put his stuff on the ground and took out a check list. He began to check off items. "What are you writing?" "I'm marking off all the things that we have ready." "Oh." Just then, Karlie walked in the door with 20 bags latched onto her body. "Hehe! That was so fun! I got just the cutiest bikini for the beach! And a few sexy evening gowns 50% off! It was great!" I smiled. "Glad you liked it. You better put your stuff into the plane so we can leave." "Alright!" Walking out the door, Trunks glanced over at me. "Hey, did you notice how my room smelled like sex today? Geez, it's been like that for a couple of days now! Off and on!" I blinked. "Oh never mind. It's my imagination." My eyes got wide and I bit my lip. "Oh man. I hope he doesn't find out."  
  
As I got on the plane, Karlie began ordering her drinks, as she was the first one on. "Where's Goten?" I asked. Just then, a teen hit the ground and jumped into the plane. "Hey guys!" Goten said waving. "Hey man!" Trunks said reaching over and doing their 'secret hand shake'. "Goten, you got your stuff?" I asked sitting down in the front seat, putting my purse on the seat next to me. Karlie sat facing me. The chairs were aranged in a living room type setting. Goten held up a bag of capsules. "Sure do!" "Great, I'll go throw it in there for you." Trunks said taking the bag from him. "Seeing as I don't want you to rip the cargo door off again." Goten laughed sheepishly and sat down next to Karlie. "Hi! I'm Goten! What's yours?" Karlie looked over and a blush grew over her face. "R-Ranku... But YOU can ca-call me K-Karlie..." Goten scratched his head. "Alright! Is that a secret name of yours? I have a secret name too! My mom gave it to me! It's 'Little Shi--" I dove over the chair and covered Goten's mouth. "GOTEN!" Goten glanced over my hand with confused eyes. A muffled, 'what?' left his lips. I took my hand off his mouth. "Just, be a gentleman, Goten. No secret names. OR CODE WORDS!" Goten slumped. "You ruined my fun, Serena. That was light converstaion!" Trunks entered the plane again with a smile on his face. "Ready for lift off!" He said moving my purse and taking the seat next to me.  
  
As the plane started up, Goten began eating more cocktail olives than needed, which really sickened Karlie because she had never seen somone eat such a disgusting food before. (They're gross little things!) Goten shoveled more into his mouth as I began to speak. "Goten, You're going to make your self sick. Do you know what happens if you eat more than 5 of those things?" Goten shook his head with a mouthful of olives. "Your large intestine EXPLODES." Trunks laughed as Goten began spitting out olives around the plane. "Trunks help me! I'm going to die! I must have ate at least 50 of those things!" Trunks laughed even more as Goten moved into the bathroom and gaged himself. "Oh man, that doesn't sound healthy." Karlie said her eyes winced. "Well those olives didn't sound healthy either." I replied.  
  
A few minutes later, the stuartist came up to us and asked us our orders for drinks. Goten sat in his chair, a scowel on his face. After I had ordered my martini, Karlie ordered a champange, And Trunks ordered a martini as well, It was Goten's turn. "And for you, cutie?" The stuartist said with a smile. "Something with out cocktail olives... how about a root beer..." Trunks laughed. "Whats the matter, Goten? Can't hold your liquids?" Goten gasped. "Trunks! You promised you wouldn't say anything about my bed time problem! You jerk!" Trunks blinked as Karlie edged a few inches away from him. "I-I didn't mean liuids in the bladder... I mean alcoholic drinks." Goten's lip quivered as he started to talk. "I-I'm getting over it! It only happens when it's an accindent... And YES. I can hold my boo's!" (Yet again, no pun intended.) "Well, why don't you prove it?" Goten growled. "OK! Switch my order from a root beer to stright shots! lots of them! I'll show you, Trunks!" Trunks laughed. "Mmm hmm. Yes, you'll show me alright."  
  
The hours passed. It had been about 45 minutes since Goten came out of the bathroom. After 1 shot Goten lost it and puked. Trunks had yet to let a drop of the shots to touch his mouth. "Can't believe it only took one." Karlie said putting her feet up on the foot stool in front of her and sitting back in the recling chair. "It doesn't suprize me. This hasn't been the first time Goten puked after one shot." Trunks said taking the cocktail olive out of his martini and chucking it at the garbage can across the room. I looked at the bathroom door. "Think he fell asleep in there?" Trunks sat forward and listened to the silence. "Probably. Most likely with his head in the toilet again." Trunks said with a little grin on his face. "I remember the first time he had a beer. Oh man. He was passed on my bathroom floor for hours." I stood up and walked twards the bathroom door. "Goten...?" I called. I pulled open the door. sure enough, there was Goten. Head in the toilet. Passed out. "Oh geez. You were right, Trunks. He's wasted." Trunks leaned forward and saw his little buddy. "Yeah. I'll come and take him out in a sec. You don't want to touch it." I laughed. "It? He's an it now?" "He has been an IT since he was 7 years old!"  
  
Trunks dragged Goten over to the couch and put his head onto Karlie's lap. Karlie became flushed in red. She rested her hand on Goten's side and looked down at him. "You know, if he wasn't drenched in vomit, I might be a little more attracted to him." We all laughed and let Goten sleep undisturbed. A little later in the flight, Karlie and Goten both were asleep across from Trunks and I. "They're cute together, aren't they?" I said smiling. "Yeah. Never thought Goten would meet a girl that he really liked. Of course he always did like to mack on 'em." Trunks said with a smile. "I still can't forget the day Goten had fallen in love for the first time." I looked over at Trunks with interested eyes. "He was 9. No, 10. We were out sparing in my front yard when a girl came and tapped on his shoulder. She asked where the candy shop was. Goten, being the heart breaker he was, told her in detail where it was, but he looked a little more interested in this girl than he did the others. When she left, Goten wouldn't spar. He wouldn't stop talking about that girl. It wasn't like she was really beautiful either. She was just a normal little girl. But Goten saw her differently than I did, I suppose. He followed her for weeks trying to talk to her, but everytime he tried, she would always run away laughing. Goten had gotten his heart broken by a girl for the first time. I'll never forget it."  
  
Trunks stood up and walked around the plane, trying to get feeling back into them. "It's only a 5 hour flight. Sissy." I said crossing my arms and laying back across the couch. Trunks stopped and pulled his leg up to his back. "Yeah, but when Goten finds out that we put him on Karlie I want to survive. Gotta get my land legs back." He said running in place. "Whatever..." I said reaching for my martini. Just then, we hit a patch of turbulance. Trunks went flying to the ceiling with a loud thud. "Trunks! You alright!?" Trunks fell to the floor after the pressure fell. "Yeah. I'm fine." (The seats have belts on them that are invisable forcefields... crafty, aren't we?) I ran to go assist him, but turbulance hit again and we both went flying to the ceiling. When the pressure dropped, Trunks landed on me, pressing me against the floor. "Tru...n..k.s.. ca...n't... br...e..a..t..h..e..." I hissed out.  
  
Karlie got a little shooken up and woke up. She glanced over at us and grined. "Vaccation starting a little early, guys?" She said laughing. Trunks stood up and helped me up. I looked over at her and laughed. "I should ask you the same thing!" She looked down and noticed Goten's hand had pulled down the front of her shirt during the turbulance. "GAH!" She yelled swatting Goten's hand off and pulling her shirt up. "I-It was an accident!" She stammered. I laughed at walked back to the seats, limping a little. "You hit my bad leg..." I said looking at Trunks. "I'm so sorry." He said wraping his arms around my torso. "It's ok. I'll just have to ice it in a minute." Trunks let go and ran into the back of plane. "I'll get you some!!" He yelled thrashing around God knows what. "You're lucky, Serena." Karlie said with a smile. "Why? Because I have a leg that Trunks can tend to?" Karlie laughed. "No, because Trunks cares about you so much! Has he..." She leaned in a whispered. "Proposed??" I smiled. "No, but he will when he's ready. I think he might soo--" "I GOT THE ICE! HURRY AND SIT BEFORE IT SWELLS!"  
  
I sat down quickly, knowing when Trunks wants to do a favor, he wont let you say no. "Now, tell me where to put it." He said looking up with a bag of ice in his hand, raised above his head in chucking position. "Um, right above my knee." As he let the ice touch touch my skin, a squirmed a little and clinched my teeth. "What!? What's wrong!?" He asked taking the ice off quickly. "Nothing! It was just cold." "Well I can go get some warmer ice?" "Trunks, shut up and put the ice back." He sighed and put the ice on my leg again. Just then I knew. It was time for things between Trunks and I tog et a little more serious. I had to persuade him into marrage some how. 


	15. Through her eyes PT.15 (getting excited?...

*~*~I see london, I see france, I see Saiya-Jin underpants!~*~*  
  
Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. I want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heart can you heart it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you, until the end of time. Come what may. I will love you, until my dying day. Storm clouds may gather, stars may collide. But I love you. Until my dying day. Suddenly the world seems like such a perfect place, suddenly it moves in such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you.  
  
Life was like a dream with Trunks around. If ever there was a time that I felt sad or upset, he was always there for me. Always ready to help in any way he could. It was his nature. My life flashed before my eyes. The sunsets I've watched. The parties I've been to. The planets I've been to. Suddenly life is perfect. Suddenly... I'm where I belong... with the ones I love... come what may...  
  
"Serena! Wake up! We're in Hawaii!" Karlie yelled. I sat up slowly from my nap. "How long was I asleep?" I asked Karlie who was hovering over me. "About an hour. Trunks and I stayed up and played 'pin the tail on the Goten'. She said with a smile. "Good times." I said standing up. "Where is Trunks, anyways?" "At the concession stand with Goten. God knows how long THATS going to take." Karlie said laughing. "No kidding. Say, did Trunks say anything about me while I was asleep?" Karlie grined. "Afraid this trip was plotted out for a reason, are we?" "N-No! I just want to know! Thats all!" "Uhhhh huhh.... Well anyways, he didn't say a word." I smiled. "See? There's no plan behind this trip!" "But he was staring at you out a lot and when he turned around he always made that, you know, love struck sigh?" I stomped the ground. "Crap! He IS up to something!!" I blurted out.  
  
Trunks was on his way back to the plane with Goten not far behind. "So Trunks, Where are we staying?" "At the company campsite. Goten, I expect nothing but good behavure from you on the trip. You hear me? I'm not babysitting." "Yeah, Yeah. I'll be good." Goten said licking the drip off his ice cream cone. "Oh and Goten, try not to drool all over Karlie. The puke disgusted her enough." Goten scowled and stuck his tongue out at Trunks.  
  
I walked around trying to get the blood flow going again. "How long do you think we'll be here?" Karlie asked picking at her nails. "I don't know. A few weeks maybe." Karlie began to laugh. "This is a well deserved vaccation for my cross country run from Tad and Mr.Popo a few days ago." I chanted in with laughter. But the thought of Mr.Popo and Karlie... together... still grossed me out. I tried not to think of it. "Anyways, you and Trunks figured out who's sleeping with whome?" Karlie asked getting a nail file out of her back pocket. "Well obviously Trunks and I in a cabin, and you and Goten." Karlie gasped. "G-Goten and m-me? Why!?" I turned around and faced her. "Well I'M not sleeping with Goten! Not only would Trunks have a cow, but Goten would most likely get a little 'touchy feely'." Karlie gulped. "So he gets 'touchy feely'?? Oh dear. Do you have anything I can protect myself with!?" I laughed and pointed to a vending machine inside the air port. The vending machine was stocked full of condoms. "Protect yourself!" I said laughing while walking outside.  
  
I found Trunks sitting outside eating a chilidog. "Hey." He said through a mouthful. I nodded and walked to get my bag of capsules and what not. Trunks swallowed quickly and blurted out. "DON'T OPEN IT!" I looked over at Trunks, my hand on the door to the lugage area. "Why not?" "Um... because... stuff will fall out! I don't want you to stress yourself on the vaccation!" Trunks said with a blush over his face. Obviously hiding something. "Reeeeeaaaaaallllllyyyy..." I replied. I backed up and took my hand off the handle. "Alright. I wont open it." I said walking past him and back into the plane. "But remember... I'm watching you..." I said narrowing my eyes with Trunk's. Trunks gulped and took another bite of his chili dog nervously.  
  
Karlie saw me walk into the plane with a pissed off look on my face. "What's wrong now?" I growled and threw my purse onto the floor, knocking all of its contents onto the ground. "HE'S HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME! I CAN'T STAND IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Goten tumbled out of the bathroom, his hand on his zipper. Karlie gasped and staggered as she saw Goten in all his glory on the floor of the plane. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" He yelled turning over to zip himself up. "ME." I yelled. Goten saw how angry I was and cowered up into a little ball. "OH GOD PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I stormed out of the plane in a huff. Karlie was still stunned and tried to speak, but couldn't. "G-G-G-G-G-o-o-o-o-t-t-t-e-e-n-n...?" She questioned. Goten peeked up from his huddle. "Y-Yes?" He replied. "Oh dear... G- Goten... would you be offended if I .... called you... sexy?" Goten blinked. "N-No! I... Think you're... sexy too...." He said with a blush. Trunks walked in on the stary eyed lovers. "Hate to break up this touching moment, but did Serena say where she was going to go storm off to?" Goten shook his head. "No, no she didn't... but she left this fallen angel here..." Karlie blushed and started doing the 'girly love stuck giggle'. "Oh pshaw, Goten!" Trunks clenched a fist. "Dear God, I'm going to be sick."  
  
I put a few quarters into the snack machine. Yet again, the money got stuck and nothing came out. I proceded to bash on the machine, shaking it, kicking it, tipping it. Nothing happened. "COME ON YOU PIECE OF CRAP! I'LL KICK YOU FROM HERE TO KAMI'S!" I shouted. The machine shook a little and spit out a candy bar. "Thank you." I said angerly. I leaned up against a wall, unwraping a candy bar. I looked over to the left. Glancing twards the plane, the activity was dying down. I took a bite off of the candy, when someone's hand touched my shoulder. Slowly, I turned to see who was beside me. "Excuse me, miss?" I saw a man towering over me. He was possibly 6'3, In his early twentys I believe. But I have to admit, he was easy on the eyes. (not as easy on the eyes as Trunks! Oh please forgive me!) "Yes?" I replied. He bit his lip and forced out his sentence. "Um... Could you help me?" I blinked. "With what? Do you need a lift some where?" He blushed. "N- No, see, I have these friends..." I casted off a confused look. "And... They all think you're... cute." The man said with a large blush. I smiled a little and blushed. "Really. And what would you like me to do?" He looked over at his friends who were giving him thumbs up with dumb founded grins on their faces.  
  
"Um... Um... Would you ever so kindly... be willing to... kiss me?" I blinked with big eyes. "O-Only on the cheek! Just to prove to my friends that I'm a real man!" I laughed a little and looked around. "Those your friends?" I asked pointing to the stupid group of point dexters. "Yeah, thats them. If you d-don't wanna I'll tell them you had to g-go or something..." I got on my tip toes and gave him a peck on he cheek. The crowd of nerds died down and looked with astonished expressions on their faces. Just then, he fainted. "Uh oh..." I said poking him with my foot. I decided it was time to go back. 


	16. Through her eyes PT.16 (clap)

*~*~Man who fart in church sit in own pew.~*~*  
  
As I returned to the plane, I dared not to look into anyone's eyes. I knew that there would be remarks and comments as far as the eye could see. I walked past Goten, who was looking for a reason to fall and land on Karlie. He purposely bumped into me and said a little, "Oh no!" and staggered 8 feet back into Karlie. Karlie laughed and caught him. "Oh dear! Clumsy me! I must have tripped!" Goten said with a smile. Karlie giggled and held out a hand. "Need some help, 'fallen angel'?" Goten smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you." I stood in the door way, mouth gaped open. "What in the hell?" I said. Karlie looked over at me. "Oh! Sere! Trunks is looking for you! I think he went into the air port." She said still clung to Goten. "Thanks. I'll go find him." I said turning and beginning to exit the room. As I turned, Trunks was standing in the doorway. "Serena..." He said with a scowl on his face. "What...?" I replied crossing my arms. "We need to talk." Trunks said pointing over his shoulder. I nodded and walked past him, leaving the plane.  
  
I leaned up against the plane, looking Trunks square in the eyes. "What would you like to say? Any explaining to do?" I asked with an angery scowl on my face. Trunks crossed his arms and looked aimlessly at me. "What are you talking about?" I leaned forward and pointed at him. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! Why are you acting so odd?! I try to do something and you freak out! You've been all clingy and you wont stay out of the same room as me for five seconds!" Trunks growled and pointed back. "So you're mad because I love you, now? Is this what it's about?!" "Trunks, you don't usually act like this! What is going on!?" I yelled with a confused pitch. Trunks turned and began to pace. "I've just had a lot of things on my mind, and what with work and all I just need someone to--" "Drive crazy? Someone to worry about you and about what you might be doing to your life? Is that it? Because lately I was beginning to believe you just liked making me scared and lonely!" I interupted. By this time, tears were beginning to swell in my eyes.  
  
"Serena, just becuase I have to work doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you! I'd give up work any day to spend it with you, but I can't! Thats just it! I'm going to ask my mom to cut my week a little shorter for me so we can do things together, but that's the best I can do! I'd quit right now, but I have to take care of you and the company!" I bit my lip and choked back tears. "You can quit your work! You're in the richest family in the world!" Trunks shook his head. "I just can't leave the company out in the cold, you know that." I wiped my eyes on my shoulder, keeping my arms crossed. "I know that, but..." Trunks walked forward and wraped his arms around me. "I'm going to do everything I can to make us together more. But until then, you have to be patient. Things on Earth aren't as easy as they are in the castle."  
  
I dug my face into Trunk's chest and cried. I didn't know what to feel anymore. I was so confused. "I-I just love you more than a-anything... I don't want to lose you..." I said through sobs. "I love you more than anything too, but we just have to work out some things." Trunks pulled me off his chest and looked at me. "But you have to stay stong and not worry about anything. Understand?" I nodded and blinked slowly, letting some tears run down my cheek. "Alright." He said letting me fall into his chest again.  
  
Karlie was watching from the plane window. "Aww... How sweet..." Goten was behind her, fixing his hair as fast as he could. "Goten, don't you--" She stopped as she saw Goten's hair. It was parted to one side and slicked back. She couldn't help but laugh as hard as possible. "W-What, poppet? Don't you like it? I did it just for you!" He said with a proud smile on his face. Karlie nodded while covering her mouth, shielding her laughs from excaping. "Goten, please go fix your hair..." She said muffling a blurt of laughter. "Karlie, don't you think it looks good?" "Great Goten! Fab! Just.. go put it back to normal!"  
  
Trunks and I walked back into the plane, hand in hand. Goten was fixing his hair and Karlie was reading a people magazine. "You ready to get to our cabins?" Trunks asked the excitable couple. "Sure am, Trunks! I even brought my surf board!" Goten said getting in a fighting stance. "Great. Well everyone go get your stuff. I'll go get our car." Trunks said taking a capsule out of a case, tossing it up once and catching it again. "Alright!" Karlie shouted running for the cargo tank. Goten chased after her running his fingers through his hair sending it back to it's normal spunkieness.  
  
I walked to the cargo tank and peeked inside. Nothing seemed less than normal. I grabbed my bag of capsules and closed the cargo door. I was curious to what Trunks had packed. "Trunks! Do you want me to grab your stuff?" I shouted out. Trunks looked over at me from 20 feet away. "Sure!" He called back. I gave off a grin and dug around in the cargo tank. "What's taking you so long, Sere?" Karlie asked from in the car. "Nothing! I... just dropped something!" I said rummaging. "Come on! The surf is going to die!" Goten pouted. "I'LL BE THERE WHEN I'M GOOD AND READY, GOTEN!" I yelled back. Goten shuddered and rolled up his window. I walked back to the car a second later. "What took you so long?" Trunks asked. "I just accidently spilled my capsules out of the case, thats all." I asnwered opening up passenger front seat door and hopping in. "Oh. Everything all situated now?" Trunks asked. "Indeed." I replied with a smile. "Alrighty! Lets gooooo!" Karlie said grasping onto the back of my chair and shaking it. With that, we rode off to the cabins in our hover convertable.  
  
The cabins were beach front and made of bamboo and glass. (Not grass, glass. Trust me. I made it...) "It's... beautiful!" I shouted standing up and putting my hands on the windshield. "Isn't it pretty Goten?" Karlie asked looking at the cabins. There was no answer. Karlie looked to her left and saw Goten had fallen asleep with his arm over his head and slouched, his back touching the seat. "Awww..." Karlie said smiling. "Well, lets get set up so we can go play on the beach!" I said. Trunks rummaged in his shorts pocket for the keys. "You have the keys, right?" I asked. "I have the keys somewhere. Don't worry!" He said switching to check his other pockets. Trunks pointed to the dash compartment. "Check and see if I put them in there." I leaned forward and dug through maps and registration papers. "No keys." I said biting my lip.  
  
"Crap. I must have left them on the plane. I'll go back, you guys stay here and play on the beach until I get back." Trunks said putting the contents in his pockets back. "Alright. Don't take too long, we'll miss you." I said opening up the car door and getting out. "I wont." He said turning the car back on. "I'll carry Goten to the back." I said signaling Karlie to get out. "I'll go warm your spot on the sand!" She hollared rushing to the beach. I picked up Goten and carried him to the beach, treading through sand and vines. Trunks pulled out of the diveway, heading back to the airport.  
  
Karlie and I sat on the sand watching Goten tread through the water. "He's an amazing speciman, isn't he?" Karlie said sighing. I laughed and watched him fall face first into some coral. "Indeed." Karlie turned to look at me. "Sere, do you think we're ok together?" I glanced over at her. "What do you mean?" "Well, I mean, he's just so perfect. Isn't he?" I started laughing. "No! I mean it! He's funny, sensitive, loves to eat, likes to play, I mean, I have never met anyone quite like him!" Goten began throwing rocks into the ocean twice his size. "And he's strong too! Look at him!" As she said that, I thought to myself, 'Whooptie Doo. I saved my planet.' "He is a lively one." I replied. "He's so... so... right! Serena, I can't lose him!" Karlie said clutching the strings of her bikini top "Whoa there. You just met today! You don't know Goten at ALL." "What is there to know? Color by numbers, Sere! Look at him! There isn't much more to figure out!" "True, but lets just sit this one out and watch for a while." Karlie sat back down and looked out into the ocean. "Have you ever felt so in love that nothing ever felt so importaint? That only breathing and eating are your only distractions?" I looked out to the ocean with her and watched Goten dive around. "Yeah. I know how it feels. It's never as real as it seems, is it?" I asked. "Nope. Never."  
  
Trunks returned an hour later, house keys in hand. "Where were they?" I asked jumping up to greet him. "Wedged between the airplane seats. They must have fallen out of my shorts." Goten was starting a fire on the beach with two sticks when Trunks looked over at him. "Getting a bon fire started, Goten? Or are you just fiddling with sticks?" Goten looked up from his concentration. "Fire... Fire good... Fire make sun god happy..." "Oh no, he's gone native." I said laying back in the sand. "Naah. I just like to kid ya." Goten said looking up with a smile. Soon a bon fire was started as the sun began to set. The air was still hot and the sand was still warm. Trunks was sitting next to Goten, who was eating a coconut. I leaned up against Trunks and used him as my back rest as I dug my feet under the sand and wiggled my toes. "I've never been to the beach before. We'll have to go more often, Trunks." I said looking behind me. "Indeed." He replied. I glanced up and looked at the colorful clouds. "Isn't it beautiful, Goten?" Karlie said looking up as well. Goten glanced up. "What? That cloud in the shape of a--" "GOTEN!" I yelled, interupting him. Goten slumped. "Oh Goten, You're so great!" Karlie said clinging to Goten's side.  
  
"Trunks, wanna go swimming?" Goten asked. Trunks looked over at the ocean. "Hmm. It looks kind of choppy out there." Goten grined. "Afraid of the waves? You haven't turned soft on me, have you?" Trunks smirked. "And what if I have?" "Then I'll throw you in!" Goten said jumping onto his knees. "You couldn't throw me in if you had all the power in the universe!" Goten growled at Trunk's comment and dove over the fire, tackled him, pushing him into the sand. Trunks pushed Goten out and ran for the ocean laughing. Goten chased not far after him shaking sand out of his swim shorts. 


	17. Through her eyes PT.17 (ahoy!)

*~*~Baseball is wrong: man with four balls cannot walk.~*~*  
  
The night grew dark as the tide came in. We all decided it would be best if we stayed inside for the remainder of the evening. Trunks sat on the porch watching the waves with Goten catching up on life. Karlie and I sat inside by the fireplace talking as well. "Serena?" Karlie asked from the kitchen. "Yeah?" I replied looking up from a magazine. "Do you want a drink? They've got everything back here." "Sure. I'll have a... lime margarita." "On the rocks?" "Sure." I said with a smile. "So. When are you going to ask Trunks out for a moonlight stroll along the beach?" As I turned the page, it ripped due to the sudden tension come over me. "I... I don't like talking about the moon." I dug my face into a page and started reading. "What is it with you and always hating the moon? Did a meteor hit your house as a child or something?" I turned and growled. "Those meteors were NEVER proven to have come from the Moon! It's not the Moon's fault!" Karlie blinked. "Anyways, here's your drink." Karlie said putting it on the counter. "Alright. Ill be there in a sec. I'm reading about how Trunks was abducted by brain stealing aliens in the National Enquirer." I said turning the page.  
  
Trunks and Goten ran into the house laughing and Goten carrying a bucket of sand chasing Trunks. "Hey, don't get sand all over!" I yelled. Goten continued to chase Goten into his and Karlie's room. "DON'T GET SAND IN THE HOUSE!!" I yelled again. There was a crash and Goten gasped. "GOTEN!" Karlie hollered running to the room. I followed after her, throwing the magazine off to the side. When we entered the room, Goten was standing over the shattered glass. "Goten! What did you break!?" Goten turned to reveal that the window was completely busted out. "GOTEN!!" Karlie scolded. "Why didn't you listen to Serena!?" Goten's eyes began to water as he saw the anger building up in Karlie's eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." Karlie's heart sank at the moment. "Oh Goten!" She ran toward him and wraped her arms around his neck, embarrassing him tightly. "I'm not mad... I'm just... disappointed." (OH MY GOSH. THAT IS THE WORST WORD PARENTS CAN USE. The word disappointed should be BANNED!) Goten tucked his head between Karlie's neck and shoulder and sniffled.  
  
I exited the room, deciding it was a good time for Karlie and Goten to have some alone time. The floor creaked as I walked into the room Trunks and I were staying in, which happened to be the master bedroom. I sorted through my clothes, putting out my bikini for tomorrow. I glanced around, noting the fresh towels and bath robes from the maid service. (Oh come on, did you think we weren't going to have this kind of crap!) "I hope sharing a bed doesn't bother you." Trunks said entering the room. "Why would it?" I asked taking a few pairs of shirts out of the drawer. Trunks kicked his shoes off and at the closet. "I don't know, I was just making sure." I nodded and closed the dresser drawers. "You're not still mad at me are you?" Trunks said walking over to his dresser and taking out a pair of pajama shorts. "No, why would I? Do I seem mad?" I asked sitting on the side of the bed, taking my ear rings out, and setting them on the night stand. "No, you don't seem mad, I was just checking to make sure I wouldn't wake up and fall into a hole in the floor lined with sharp objects." He said walking to the door. "Nah. I like you too much to let you fall into a hole. I might just tie you up and put you out in the water when the tide starts to go out." Trunks laughed and walked out of the room.  
  
When he came back, he was in his black pajama shorts and a white T- shirt. I had changed into a pair of dark purple pajama shorts as well, with a white tank top. "I'm going to go check on Karlie. See if they need help switching rooms. I told them they could take the room a few doors down from us. That other master bedroom." I said walking past Trunks. "Alright. I'm just going to sit in here and read until you get back." He said walking to his side of the bed and grabbing a book off of the night stand. "Kae." I replied walking out. (don't ask, I spell 'OK', 'Kae'...)  
  
I walked into Karlie's room with my arms folded. "Hello? Anyone in here?" The room was silent and darker than a few minutes before. "Karlie? Goten? Helloooooo?" I said peering around corners. "OK, this is NOT funny you guys. Come out now before I start rummaging." I threw open their bathroom door and flipped on the light. There I found the love engulfed couple on the floor making out furiously. "OH MY GOSH!!" I screamed slamming the door and pressing my back up against it. Trunks ran into the room a few seconds after. "What's the matter?" Trunks asked sprinting up to me. I made the 'shhhh' sound and pressed my fingers to my lips. Trunks began to whisper. "Whats wrong.....?" I pointed to the door and whispered, "They're in there... on the floor... making out..." Trunks laughed and nudged me out of the way. When he opened the door, they were still at it. "Hang on a sec." Trunks left the room and came back with the fire hose. "Trunks, don't! That's cruelty to animals!" I said laughing. Trunks turned the nozzle and sprayed Goten with the pressure on full blast. "AYE AYE AYE!!" Goten yelled shielding his face from the water.  
  
Karlie scooted off into the corner scoweling. "Just a tip, lock the doors before you decide to go at it. Some people could walk in and interrupt." Trunks grinned. "Geez. Jerk. I'll hose you down next time." Goten said wiping his face. "Damn it all, Trunks." Karlie said ringing out her hair. "Hey, you have to learn the hard way!" Trunks said walking back out with the hose. "S-Sorry you guys... I tried to stop him..." I said with a flushed expression and walked out.  
  
After everything settled down, we all went to bed and slept through the night. When I awoke, the sun was shining through the window across from me. Trunks was already out of bed when I woke up. The clock read 10:00 AM. "Whoa..." I said astonished. I got up and put on my swim suit. Soon after, I went outside to find the boys running around in the water. "Good morning, sleepy head!" Karlie said from her beach towel. "Good morning." I said walking over to the towel set out next to her. "How long have you been awake?" I asked reaching for the sunscreen. "Since about seven. But I suppose I lost track." Karlie said with a smile. "It's great here, isn't it?" She added looking around. "Sure is." I said throwing the bottle to my left. "I'm going to go get some iced tea. You want some, Sere?" Karlie asked standing up. "Yes please. Can you grab me a bag of chips or something too? I'm kinda hungry." Karlie grinned. "Chips, aye? I'll make you something GREAT! You don't need chips! It goes to your hips anyways!" She said running into the house with an ecstatic expression on her face. "Oh dear..." I said watching her leave. "Hey, Sere!" Trunks yelled from the water. "What?" "Come and play with Goten and I!" I shook my head. "Not yet, let me wake up a little." Trunks pouted. "Pleeeeeeasse?" "In a few minutes!" I shouted. "Sereeena!" He cried out. "TRUNKS! DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT THERE!" "Hehe! Would you?"  
  
Karlie came outside 20 minutes later with a tray of food. "Is that all for me?" I asked digging my toes out of the sand. "No... there was more... but I got hungry in the process and..." She began. "Don't worry about it. Thats great. Remember, I was just going to have chips in the first place." "Indeed..." she said scratching her head with the other hand holding the tray. Goten jumped out of the water quickly and sniffed around the plate. "Is that for me, sugar bear?" Goten asked glancing up. "No... it's for Serena." She said swatting his hands off the plate. "Thanks." I said as she lowered the plate to the ground. "Goten, go play. Leave Serena alone. No begging." Karlie said pushing him off. "BUT! BUT!" Goten began to claw his way back to the food. "NO! GET MOVING!" Karlie said pushing him through the sand.  
  
After I finished eating, I decided to go play with the guys. Karlie counts as one of the 'guys'. I put my foot into the water and wiggled it around a little. "Don't worry! It feels nice!" Trunks said wading in the water. "I know, I just want to get used to it." I said pointing a finger at him. I got in waist deep and started to swim out to everyone. "Serena! Think fast!" Karlie yelled throwing a crab at my head. I caught it fast and looked at the ugly thing. "Dah. That's gross, Karlie!" Karlie stood in amazement of how fast I caught the crab. (...Almost spelt 'crap'...) "How did you catch that!? That was my fast ball!" Karlie said. "Um... I pratice playing baseball with the guys sometimes..." I said throwing the crab into the horizon. Trunks snuck up behind me and dunked me under. I pulled at his arms and legs, little bubbles excaping my mouth in the process. Karlie and Goten watched as my arms and legs flew up in the air from the water. "Dear God... What is he DOING?" Goten asked watching water fly everywhere. Trunks let go and I floated to the top again. I turned and splashed Trunks in the face. "Take THAT!" I said wiping my eyes. The 'splash' engulfed his body and sent him a few inches backwards. Karlie soon jumped onto my back, dragging me back under. Goten dived under and clasped onto Trunk's legs pulling him down as well. I rolled to the top of the water, forcing Karlie down. I pushed off of her with my foot and swam away at a reasonable pace. I wanted to go easy on her. Humans.  
  
Trunks and Goten wrestled in the water trying to out do the other in a watery rage. Karlie tried to catch up with me, but every time I swam away underwater. "Serena! That's not fair! You're faster than me!" I came up from underwater and looked at her. "Giving up?" "You're too fast!!" Karlie said panting. "Nah, you're not trying hard enough! Wimp!" I said splashing her. "Hey hey hey!" She yelled shielding her face. "Not fair! Not fair at all!" Karlie said starting to pout. "Oh suck it up!" I yelled splashing her. Karlie turned and swam back to Goten in a little fit. "Oh brother. What a sissy!" I said swimming after her.  
  
Goten and Trunks were under water and still fighting. I dove under and split up the two. They both came floating up to the top, panting hard. "Goten!" Karlie said lunging over to him and clasping him in her arms. "What's the matter, Kar?" Goten asked looking down at her. "Everyone is better than me! It's not fair!" Karlie sobed rubbing her face on Goten's shoulder. Goten rubbed his hands on Karlie's back. "It's alright... Just... sit out when you feel out done." Karlie looked up at Goten. "Out done? What is THAT supposed to mean!?" Goten gulped and made a sheepish smile. "Um.. eheh... If it feels like... um... you are over powered...?" Karlie glared at Goten and pushed off of him. "Excuse me. I feel over powered. I'll be sitting on my towel if anyone wants to talk to this weakling." Karlie said swimming back to the shore. Goten stood silently. "Great job, Goten. You ARE smooth with the ladies." Trunks said nudging him.  
  
"Shut up, Trunks! It's not my fault she's a human!" "Maybe it is! Everything else is usually your fault too!" Trunks said punching him in the shoulder. "SHUT UP, TRUNKS!" Goten yelled turning and punching him back. "Girly punch! Who taught you that one? Your mom?" Trunks said with an antagonizing grin on his face. "TRUNKS! I'M GOING TO KICK YOU SQUARE IN THE NUTS HERE IN A SECOND!!" Goten shouted pointing at him with a scolding tone. "Oooooo! That is if you have the balls to come and do it! Chicken!" Trunks hollared putting his hands under his arms and clucking. Goten clenched his fists and tackled Trunks underwater. Trunks quickly pulled him off and punched him in the side. They both surfaced and exchanged dirty looks. Goten swam back to shore to confront Karlie leaving Trunks and I out in the water.  
  
A little later, we all decided to go inside to take a nap. It was about 2:00 PM, just the right napping hour. Goten and Karlie layed on one couch and Trunks and I layed on the other one. Since there was no TV, we all had to entertain ourselves. "I spy with my little eye something that is blue." Goten yawned out. "The water..." I said rubbing my eyes. "Yep..." Goten said stretching. "Thats the third time you've done water, Goten... I think we need a new game." Trunks said leaning his head on the arm rest. The room was silent as we all began to think of a new game. "How about the napping game..." Karlie said cuddling around Goten's chest. "Yeah... that's a great game." I said doing the same to Trunks. Soon we all fell asleep and slept for a couple of hours. Little did we know our vacation had barely begun.  
  
  
  
Lin-Lin: Ahoy all! How is it? Greeeeaaat. Isn't Trunks great? I tried to make him a little more out going in my story. I think it does him justice. Anyways, Just wanted to tell you guys that who ever figures out what Trunks is up to get the next chapter dedicated to them! Karlie, you don't count! You know what's going on! Cheater! Hmm. So look out for the next exciting episode of THROUGH HER EYES! (Sorry... watching Dragon Ball...) 


	18. Through her eyes PT.18 (Holy cow)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~AHOY! Tis I, the Author... indeedy. I'd like to deticate this chapter to Bunny...~~~ ((But no one can replace my late, beloved sissa, Karlie. Who has left us all recently. I cannot find the words to say how much I miss my sissa. *tear* My one and only sissa who I love more than tea and sandwiches! I wish she'd return! But God works in powerful ways and I know this is all part of his plan. Lets all have a moment of silence for my late sissa. *Silence* I truely miss you, Kar. Please, look down on me from heaven and protect me from evil! Karlie... if you can hear me... I LOVE YOU MAN!))  
  
*~*~One by one, the penguins steal my sanity...~*~*  
  
I was the first of the 4 to wake up. I leaned up and looked around the now quiet room. Karlie and Goten were fast asleep and from how it looked, very comfortable. Karlie's arm was over Goten's face, Goten's leg was packed in between her neck and shoulder and the other parts were scattered anyway possible. Sheer confusion. I got up and walked to the kitchen, retrieving a soda from the fridge. I leaned on the kitchen island and looked around. "Serena...?" Goten's voice was shakey and confused from behind me. "Yeah?" I said turning around. "Has... um... Karlie said anything about me?" Goten turned red and shifted his weight onto one leg. I smiled a little and leaned forward on the kitchen island. "Nothing but good things. Like how much she enjoys your company."  
  
Goten blushed even more. "This is so weird... No one has ever liked me like this before..." I walked next to Goten and put my arm around him. "I've known Trunks for more than 5 years and I was scared in the beginning too. But love is a wonderful thing. You've just got to get used to it." I said squeezing my hand on Goten's shoulder. Goten smiled and nodded then walked back to his bedroom, softly saying the words over and over, "Love is a wonderful thing..."  
  
I went into my room as well and searched for a capsule containing my flip flops. I dug in the bag and found one labled, 'CAPSULE 909' "I don't remember packing this..." I whispered. The capsule was colored royal blue with silver rims. I pushed the button on the top and tossed it onto the bed. When the smoke cleared, a gold and silver book lay on the bed covered in rose petals. I leaned forward and brushed off some rose petals, showing the cover. My heart sank as I saw the writing on the front. "Memories Past" with Trunks and my picture on it. I opened up the book to see a collage of pictures from everything we've done together since 2020. I put my finger on one picture of Trunks and I at the fair eating carmel corn while watching the parade go through the fair grounds. There was a picture of my trip to the doctors after the accident Grandpa Briefs set off with the coffee maker. I began to laugh a little when I saw Goten's picture with Smokey The Bear.  
  
"I thought you'd like it." Trunks said softly leaning on the door way. "It's so beautiful. It has everything in here!" I said looking up at him. "It's your anniversary present." He said smiling, proud of his accomplishment. "Our anniversary? Of what?" I said pressing my hand on a page an staring aimlessly at Trunks. I really hoped I hadn't forgotten something importaint. "Five years ago today we met on Andromida. You, the starry eyed little girl and I the lost prince met on that battle field." He said walking forward. I leaned my head down and my face turned a bit red. "I... I forgot... I'm so sorry..." I felt so stupid. I probably crushed his emotions and spit on them by forgeting. "Don't worry. If my mother hadn't marked the day we left, I would have forgoten too." He slowly came forward more and stood in front of me.  
  
I looked up at him and began to say something, but Trunks jumped in. "I need to ask you something." He kneeled down slowly and pulled a box out of his pocket. I gasped and covered my mouth as I discovered what was happening. Trunks looked up at me with warm eyes and a nervous smile. "Serena..." He began as he opened the box. When he opened it all the way, a beautiful diamond ring stood in the middle of the small box. I tried not to look away from him as tears began to fill my eyes. When the light hit the ring, a rainbow of colors danced around the room. It was probably the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" He spoke softly and didn't lose eye contact with me. I was speechless at that moment. "I... Yes!" I shouted leaning forward to hug him, but he forced me back. He took the ring out of its case and slipped it on my finger. He looked up and smiled. At that moment, I jumped off the bed to embrace him. He wraped his arms around me tightly and put his head against mine. "I love you, Serena." He said softly in my ear. "I love you too... I love you..." I replied through tears.  
  
When Karlie had woken up, and Goten was becomming suspicious of the silence, they came searching for us. "Trunks-Kun! Where are you?!" Goten exclaimed looking in room after room. "Serena! Serena!!" Karlie shouted peeking under tables and chairs. "If they're off somewhere together having margaritas and having a party at a bar somewhere, I'll strangle them both!!" She yelled flipping over the coffee table. Karlie stopped and pointed outside. "Goten, go look outside. I'll look in all the rooms." Karlie boasted. "Hey, I wanna look in the rooms! You look outside!" He argued. Karlie sighed and looked at Goten. "See, they're not inside so far. Right?" "Right." "Well, that means they're outside. So, you get to find them, I'm just going to make sure. See?" Goten stood and scratched his head. "Um... alright..." He said glancing outside. He paused and looked more inside. "NOW GO BEFORE I START PREACHING MATH!!" She yelled shoeing him outside. "EEP!!" Goten ran outside as fast as his feet could carry him.  
  
Karlie knocked on locked doors and poked through linen closets, until finally she reached our bed room. She leaned in the door way and saw us both on the floor still embracing each other. "Awww... isn't that sweet?" I sniffed up tears and looked up at Karlie. "What's the matter, Sere?" Karlie asked with a confused look on her face. I held up my left hand to reveal my ring. I smiled with wet eyes and nothing more needed to be said. "Oh Serena!" She exclaimed and dove forward to join our giant hug. Goten walked through the hallway when he heard crying. "Guys?! What's the matter?!" He asked looking down at the huddle. "They're engaged!" Karlie shouted through tears. Goten gasped. "Engaged?!" Just then, Goten's eyes went into the back of his head as he colapsed on the floor. Karlie wiped her eyes on her arm and looked over at her fallen Goten. "He'll wake up eventually..." She said tucking her self back to where she was.  
  
Later that evening Karlie made the decicion that we all needed to go out for a luau for dinner.Goten was confused at what luau was and began to think it was a trick to get him drunk again. Trunks arranged for all of us to get front row seats to see the men with fire batons up close. Karlie drooled at the thought. When we reached the resteraunt, a man in a white jacket approached us. "Good evening. My name is Jauck, I will be your server this evening. May I have the name you schedualed in?" Trunks eyed him for a second and pointed to his book of names. "Briefs." The man poked his figer into the book and stopped on a name. "Here it is. Briefs. Party of 4. Correct?" Trunks nodded. "Right this way." Jauck said guiding us through the maze of tables. Because we were at an outside resteraunt, there were torches and lanterns adorning the walk ways and tables. "Here is your table." Jauck said placing 4 menus on a front row table. Trunks walked up to my seat and put his hand on my chair, beginning to pull it out. Jauck walked behind him, pulling his hand off and pulled the chair out. "Madam..." He said waving his hand at the chairs seat. Trunks turned and glared at him. Goten bit his lip as he saw a confrintation beginning to stir. 


	19. Through her eyes PT.19 (hmm)

*~(Spot reserved for a clever remark...)~*  
  
I looked at Trunks and walked forward twards the chair. My expression was asking if it was OK to sit down. Trunks rolled his eyes and nodded. I slowly sat down as the chair was pushed forward. "Thank you." I said reaching for my napkin. Goten pulled out Karlie's seat and made a fancy point to the chair. "Why thank you, kind sir." Karlie said sitting down. The way the table was arranged had the boys together, the girls together, but with each of our signifigant others to the opposite side. Karlie looked around with wide eyes. "Wow! This place is amazing! Look around, Sere! It's so pretty! Look at the sunset over there!" I looked out past the beach and at the breath taking sunset. It was golden yellow to begin with, then red, then turned maroon, then purple as it faded into dark blue. I could feel Trunk's hand on my thigh. I looked over at him as his stared off into the sunset like the others. "Don't let him get to you." I said putting my hand on his. Trunks looked over at me and nodded. "I know."  
  
Goten looked over at the stage and gasped. "TRUNKS! LOOK! LOOK!" Just then, hula girls crowded the stage. Goten leaned forward and gauked at the half naked hawaiian women. Karlie smacked Goten in the back of the head and crossed her arms. "Keep it in your pants, Goten..." She scowled. I turned and looked at the stage, watching them twirl around. "Wish I knew how to do that!" Goten said happily. We all turned to stare at him. Goten gulped and a bead of sweat went down his face. "I mean... as a man, of course... with out the skirts... and the coconut bras..." We all shook our heads and turned back twards the stage.  
  
Jauck came back a few minutes after the hula girls entered the stage. "May I start you off with a beverage before I take orders?" He asked fidgeting with a pen in is hand. "I'll have a strawberry wine cooler, please." Karlie said resting her folded arms on the table. Jauck quickly took note of it and looked at me. I bit my lip and 'hmmm'ed a little as I thought. "Might I suggest the Hula Hula special? It's an island mix of tropical fruits and a touch of vanilla vodka." I nodded my head and looked up. "Yeah, that sounds good." Jauck glanced over at Trunks. "And for you, Sir?" Trunks pointed to the menus set in front of us. "I'll have a rum and coke." He said with a scowel. "Tough man, are we?" Jauck said writing it down with a grin. Trunk's hand on my leg tightened as he started to get upset. I looked over at him and gave him a look. "Yesss... I AM a tough man." Trunks said through clasped teeth. Jauck grined even more as he fiddled with his pen a bit more. "Seems to be the case." He said looking at Goten. Trunks growled and was about to stand up, but I held onto his hand. "Knock it off..." I whispered. Trunks looked over at me and closed his eyes, trying to calm down. "I'll have a..." Goten paused as he browsed through the selection of alcohol. "An... Urban Legend!" We all looked at him with a glazed over expression.  
  
"I think HE'S the daring one, now." Jauck said with an enlightened expression. "Why? Is it bad?!?" Goten said in a panic. "No, no, It's just usually young people like yourself stay away from HARD alcohol like THAT..." Jauck wrote it down and turned to go to the bar. Karlie watched as he walked farther away. "What an ass. Want me to go tell the manager?" Karlie said clenching a fist. "No, it's fine. Trunks just needs to mellow out." I said looking at Trunks again. His eyes were still closed, and his hands were still clasped hard onto my leg. "And my leg is going to fall off if you don't loosen your grip a little." I said trying to pry open his hand. He opened his hand to reveal a red mark on my thigh. I thought to myself, "Man, thats gunna leave a bruise..." Karlie leaned back in her chair, reached over to Goten and started playing with his hair. "Lets shave your head." Karlie said running his hair though her fingers. Goten blinked. "Why would you want to shave my head?!" Karlie laughed and twirled what little he had around her finger. "It's trendy to shave your head, Goten. You don't want to be out of the loop, do you?" Goten looked up at his cow lick. "I'm trendy...! Right, Trunks?" Trunks opened an eye and grined. "Yes Goten... Trendy is the word I'm searching for..." I was thinking the word was 'dense' but I guess it's the same thing.  
  
Jauck came back with our drinks soon after Goten put the condiments in a pile and gave them all names, convinced it would take the subject of his hair away. Goten eyed his 'Urban Legend'. It was a tall glass, but the contens were glowing neon blue. "Are you sure this isn't toxic??" Goten asked Jauck. "Sure. It's all natural." Jauck handed Trunks his drink with a little grin. Trunks looked in it and noticed it was a little discolored. "Is this my order?" Trunks asked holding it in his hand. "Rum and coke. Big boy style." He said winking. Trunks brought the glass up to his lips, not taking his eyes off the evil waiter. Jauck grined and turned away, murmering, "And a little anti-freeze..." Just as Trunks was about to take a drink, I smacked it out of his hands, shattering the tainted drink on the ground. Jauck turned around and glared. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" I yelled standing up. "I'm trying to rid you of some bad trash." He said waving his pad of paper in my face. "THAT'S MY FIANCE, DAMN IT!" I shouted. "Oh well. They come and go. You'll be glad this one was almost gone. Then you can have a real man like myself." He said smirking. Then with out any thought, I extended my arm, bitch slapping him into the near by bar, shattering the wood and sending him right into the wine bottles. I growled and turned back to the table. Karlie's mouth was gaping. I re- adjusted my skirt and sat back down. The surroundings were dead silent. Karlie waved her hand in the air. "The shows over! Get back to eating and stuff!" I looked at Goten who was throwing his drink behind himself. "It's probably tainted too..." He said shrugging.  
  
By the time Jauck had gotten the courage to get up from his broken state, a new waiter was serving us our food. I looked back at Jauck, who was picking shards of glass out of his arm in bloody chunks. I didn't see any real expression on his face. It was in between defeated and depressed. Goten poked at his food, that was in the shape of a smiley face, thanks to the waitress who had been eying him since the fight. Karlie glanced over at Goten who picked up a piece of bread and shovled it into his mouth. Karlie nervously twirled her pasta with her fork, not paying attention enough to know the noodles had begun forming onto the fork's handle. Goten looked at Karlie and licked a bread crumb off his lip. "What's the matter, Kar?" He asked. Karlie looked up from her plate and then at me. "I never knew Serena was that strong." She began. "It makes me feel weak." Goten draped his arm over her shoulder. "Don't be silly. That's only because she's a Sai--" Trunks reached over and covered Goten's mouth. Trunks gave an accusing glare and put his hand down. "Because she's sane! Eh, heh!" Goten blurted. Karlie glared. "And I'm NOT sane??" She barked. Goten gulped. "Of course not! I-I mean you ARE sane! Not that you aren't, and even if you were I wouldn't say you weren't, because you aren't, but if you are sane then we wouldn't fight about being not sane!" Goten paused and made a pouty face. "I wub you..."  
  
I looked at Trunks who was eying his new drink. With a swift tilt of the glass, he downed it in a second, then slapping the glass on the table. I rubbed my temples as I thought about how difficult it was going to be trying to get Trunks out of one of his little moods. Not like this hadn't happened before, but I guessed this was going to be one of the angry, up all night, can't get to sleep, everything is wrong moods. I waved for a beer maid to come to the table. She approached and looked right at Goten and winked. "What can I get you?" She asked. I looked over at Trunks then at the woman. "20 shots. Make them the strongest you have back there." Karlie gagged on a piece of noodle. "20 shots?! Are you crazy?! How in God's name are you going to do that?!" "I'll share. Geez, I'm not stupid." I replied. Trunks picked up a piece of ice out of his cup and threw it at Goten, shattering it on his arm. "Owch! That was cold, Jerk!" Trunks grined and threw another at his face this time. Goten winced at the ice melting down his face. "Trunks! No more! I'll throw my chair at you!" Trunks shrugged and then threw one at me, hitting my cheek. "Ow! Trunks-Kun, knock it off!" The bar maid came back with two trays full of little shot glasses. "Oh, I didn't mean those little cups... I ment REAL cups. But I guess these will do. Just bring more in a few minutes." I said picking a shot glass up and measuring it with my fingers. The bar maid's expression was confused and shocked. "Yes ma'am..." She said walking away with empty trays.  
  
I drank my first two like they were grape juice. Karlie was about to hurl after her second. Goten, well, he was on the floor for one reason or another after LOOKING at them. Trunks and I were pretty even after 32. When it came to the 49th one though, I gave up and had to go throw up. I had never drank THAT much before. Karlie stood outside the bathroom stall waiting for me to stop gagging. "Man, that was amazing. You can really hold your own." I didn't answer her. I just let my head hang over the toilet. "Yeah, I could do a couple. I've done more before." Karlie began. "But I usually do it on an empty stomach." A woman walked into the restroom and looked at Karlie. "Excuse me, but is that stall occupied?" Karlie looked at her and smirked. "Of course it is. My friend is Belimic. She's in there gagging her self right now. She'll be out in a few." The woman blinked and walked to the stall two doors away.  
  
Karlie pounded on the stall door. "Hustle up!! The guys are waiting out there!" I flushed the toilet and opened up the door, almost falling onto my face. Karlie caught me before I hit the dirty linolium. "Man, you're wasted!" She said dragging me out of the stall with my heels hitting the floor. "I am not... I'm just... tired..." I murmered. "Whatever, booze queen. Lets get you out of here." When we came out, I was barely standing on my feet. I saw Trunks and galloped over to him. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." I said clinging to his neck. "Man, you're more wasted then I thought." He said turning his head. "You smell like liquor... We need to get you home..." I gave a drunk glare and pounded on his chest. "I'm not goin' no where! The party just started!" Trunks grabbed my arm, holding me in place. "No, Serena. There isn't a party. We need to get you home away from people. You might have an accident..." Trunks flipped me over his shoulder and started to walk out of the resteraunt. I procieded to kick and scream while he carried me out of the crowded resteraunt. "TRUNKS! PUT ME DOWN!!" I shouted. Karlie bit her lip and watched as I had to be removed from the facilaties.  
  
The bouncer outside watched as I wrestled with Trunks to let me go. Trunks threw me into the convertable and put the top up so I couldn't escape. I layed on my back kicking the door, denting the sides badly. "Sir, remove that woman from your car at once." The bouncer said watching the door begin to give out. Trunks looked at his car and then at the bouncer. "She's drunk, so I'm going to take her home." He said casually. The bouncer turned his nose and glared. "Is that how you get your kicks? Abducting poor defenceless woman for your own selfish pleasure?!" Trunks blinked. "No, she's--" Just then, I kicked the door off the hinges and hopped out. I grined and then ran down the street cackling loudly. Trunks gasped. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!!" Trunks began to chase after me, but the bouncer grabbed his arm, holding him back. "I can't allow you to chase her, you womanizer!" Trunks glared and broke loose. Just then, Goten and Karlie left the building, and promptly chased after me with Trunks. 


	20. Sneak Peak **A second chance**

This is a sneak peak to one of my newest storys. I'm putting it here for now so people will hear about it faster! Look out for more!  
  
  
  
Erica stared around the empty room. The machines that were keeping her alive were beeping, and forcing air and medicine into her body. Her vision was blurred as she tried to make out where she was. She closed her eyes and let them swell up with tears. She couldn't remember anything. Nothing about why she was there or why she was attached to all these machines. She heard foot steps enter the room and people talking behind a curtain. A man approached her and fiddled with a few buttons on a heart monitor.  
  
He looked down at her and spoke softly. "Erica, can you hear me?"  
  
Erica opened her eyes slightly and nodded.  
  
"Good. My name is Dr.Rhine. I'm the doctor that saved you after your accident." He said putting a hand on the bed.  
  
Erica was confused. She didn't know what he ment. 'I was in an accident...?' She thought.  
  
Dr.Rhine walked over to the curtain and guestured for the people behind it to step forward. A group of men and women walked into the room. Some of them were in tears and others had to turn their heads. Erica figured they must know her. A woman stepped forward and grabbed Erica's hand. She began to speak, but tears filled her eyes and she turned away.  
  
A man, about 21, 22, walked to the bed and kneeled down next to her. "Erica, my love... Can you hear me?"  
  
Erica looked over and nodded again. She didn't know who he was, but he seemed to know her well.  
  
The doctor looked around the room and picked up his charts. "I'll let you guys visit for a while. I'll come back with some more information about her condition." With that he walked out of the room.  
  
Erica turned her head as best as she could with the constricting neck brace holding her head in place. She knew something happened to her but she couldn't remember anything, or anyone. Erica looked at the man still at the side of the bed. She didn't understand how these people knew her.  
  
Everyone was speachless for a minute then one woman stepped forward. "Erica, it's me. Lindsay." She looked like she had been up half the night with her friends in the hospital waiting for her to regain conciousness. "Do you remember me?" She asked looking down at Erica.  
  
Erica shook her head as best as she could and looked at Lindsay with a very confused expression.  
  
Lindsay bit her lip and turned her head to cry on the shoulder of another woman. This one had black hair and also looked very tired.  
  
Lindsay looked at the woman with black hair and turned away. "Stef, maybe you should talk to her."  
  
Stefanie looked at Erica and began to speak. "It's me." She stopped and looked at Lindsay again. "It's Stefanie. Do you remember me...?"  
  
Erica closed her eyes and began to cry as she shook her head.  
  
Stefanie nodded. "Thats what I thought." Stefanie looked at the man kneeling by the the bed. "Donavon, get up. She doesn't know who we are."  
  
Donavon glared at her and held onto Erica's hand. "She will remember us. She just needs some time." Donavon looked at Erica with sad eyes.  
  
The rest of the people in the room began to cry as they knew the friend they once knew was never going to be the same again.  
  
Erica thought to herself as she heard and saw the people cry, 'Who's Erica?' 


	21. Through Her Eyes PT20 No really It is!

---And I ask myself... why do I do it? You don't review! ;_;---  
  
I ran down the street laughing insanely, watching people stare and hide their children from me. It was getting dark and the streets were being lit with neon signs outside bars and strip clubs. I ran down one street and into a dark alley, hopefully being well hidden from the others. The alley was very damp and seemed to have an eerie atmosphere about it. "Hey you!" A voice yelled out. I jumped and turned around to see a shadow of a man about 6'3". "Yessssss?" I replied. He stepped forward and sized me up. "What's a girl like you doing in such a bad part of town?" I paused and looked around. "Awww, it's not bad! It's nice! What's your name? My name is Serena!" I shouted with a grin. I leaned in a little and whispered. "But you can call me Peter Pan..." The man gave me a look and pulled back. "I think we need to take you to a shelter or something." "SERENA! SERENA!" Trunks voice called out. "Oh no!" I shouted and dove behind the man. "Hide me! He wants to take me away!" The man looked down and murmered, "I wonder if that's a bad thing..."  
  
Trunks ran into several clubs and taverns before deciding that he should look down dark aumunous alleys. "Serena!" He hollared. "Sere! Come out!" Karlie yelled while dragging Goten away from a hot dog stand. I fell out of the alley onto the sidewalk, right in front of Trunks and the others. "Ah!" I yelled, trying to get onto my feet again, but face planted. "Serena! We were looking everywhere for you!" Karlie said shaking her finger. Trunks leaned down and held out his hand. "Come on. We've got to get you back to the cabin." I shook my head a tried to stand up again, but colapsed. Karlie gasped and grabbed my arm. "I can't believe we let you get so hammered!" She said while dusting a clot of dirt off my knee. I blinked with one eye slowly as my knees began to tremble while I struggled to get up again. Then, I blacked out.  
  
I woke up about 15 hours later in my bed. I rolled over and groaned. My head felt like it was going to split, and I smelled like liquor. "You're awake." A voice said from a corner. "Good to see you have some composure." I squinted my eyes and tried to make out the blur in the corner. Karlie rolled into the room with some soup and wash cloths. "Is she awake yet, Trunks?" Trunks walked out of the corner with a tired look on his face. "Yeah. She is now." "Trunks... What happened?" I asked opening my eyes further. "You got totally blitzed and passed out. I knew I shouldn't have let you drink so much." "I knew it too." Karlie said ringing out a wash cloth. "We should have taken you out of there after you started looking glazed over." I rolled over and sighed. "I feel terrible." "Here." Trunks said offering me some aspirin. "It'll make you feel better." I smiled and swallowed the two white pills with some water on my night stand. I looked around the room and frowned. "Where's Goten?" "Spear fishing." He sighed. "You mean... with a real spear?!" I gasped. "Sadly enough, yes." Karlie replied. Just then, a victorious yell hollered from outside. "Was that Goten!?" She yelped. Trunks flew out of the room to see what was going on. "Goten! What's wrong?!" Goten glowed with happiness as he showed Trunks his first speared fish. "Isn't it great? I'm going to eat him! He he!" The fish drooped off the giant spear, as the fish was bigger than Goten. "Goten, pal. That's a baby whale I think. Or do they just get that big here..." Goten 'Psshh'ed and turned to show Karlie his catch. "LOOK AT THIS FISH!" Trunks sighed and followed after Goten.  
  
* * *  
  
"So there I was. Face to face with the beast. I looked it in the eyes... showing it who was boss, and WHAM! Right there I caught it. Ha. I showed those fish who's their master!" Karlie clung to Goten's arm and smiled. "Oh Goten. You're so strong! And powerful!" "Now Goten, was that before or after you screamed like a little girl and closed your eyes?" Trunks asked with his arms crossed, a grin smeared across his face. "Oh shut the hell up, Trunks! You're jealous! You can't catch fish anyways! Besides! I only covered my eyes in strategy! Old Indian war technique, you know. My second cousin on my mother's side taught me it. All of us know it in the family." Goten said triumphantly. "Damn Goten, You're mother's side of the family is from Germany and you've never seen an Indian in your life!" Goten glared and began to say, 'Oh yeah?' but the words were soft and muted as he turned to continue with his story. Trunks smiled and looked at me huddled up in a ball on the bed, covers engulfing my body. He slid next me and put his hand on my back, gently rubbing in big circles. "Sorry you don't feel good." I uncovered my face from the comforter and smiled. "It's OK. I'll be better tomorrow. I just need to sleep it off I guess." Trunks smiled back and nodded. "Come on guys, lets leave Serena alone so she can sleep." "Get better, Sere! I love you!" Karlie said with enthusiasm. "I'll try." Before Trunks left the room, he took one more look at me and then turned to leave the room.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up the next day, revitalized and not hung over. I rolled over to see Trunks stretched out across the bed with one arm behind his head and the other off the side of the bed. He breathed almost silently as his chest rose and fell again. I watched his lips slowly open as he let out a sigh and rolled his head onto his shoulder, his eyebrows frowned as his body tensed. His body was warm as I rolled next to him, wrapping my arms around his chest. He didn't open his eyes, just brought his arm over onto my back, pulling me closer. I knew he wasn't awake, he usually did it on impulse, but today seemed different. Trunks was grasping a little tighter, as if preventing me from moving, but I didn't mind. Trunks kept moving in his sleep, like he was running away from someone or something. He made a soft whimpering noise as he turned his head away from me. I sat up a little to look at him closer. I put my hand on his chest and shook him gently, trying to wake him up. "Trunks-Koi..." I yelled, shaking him more. He continued to be chased down in his dream while he tossed about the bed. "Trunks-Koi!! Wake up!!" I pushed him harder against the mattress until finally he flew forward and gasped. He looked at me with a panicked expression on his face. "Trunks! What's wrong?" I asked holding his hand tightly. He rubbed his eyes with his left hand, the opposite of the one I was holding, and sighed loudly. "I had a terrible dream." I leaned in, interested to hear about it. "I was stuck in this deserted swamp, and my powers were useless in this world I guess, because when this serpent came out of the mud I--" I threw myself back and gasped. My heart raced as I replayed what he had just said. "Did you say a serpent...?" "Yes? Why?" I swallowed hard and looked around the room with fear. "Do you remember that dream I had and you had to come and wake me up from it, but I gave you a good shot to the face instead?"  
  
Trunks, confused at what this had to do with his dream, nodded and leaned forward. "Well that's exactly what my dream was about... That's why I heard you calling my name in my dream..." Trunks had a surprised expression on his face as he eased back under the blankets. "thats really weird. Maybe it's a fluke?" "No. You don't have dreams exactly like that and call it a fluke. There's something going on!" I shouted. Trunks grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. "What ever it is, it can't be that bad. I wont let anything happen to you. I keep telling you that." "I know but--"  
  
Trunks put his finger over my lips and smiled. "No more buts. You don't worry about anything. No one is going to hurt you or me." I sighed and let my self go limp in his arms. "I guess so."  
  
* * *  
  
I just laid in bed until Trunks got up, not wanting to leave him to have the same dream again. He was sleeping soundly, so I decided it was time to make another entry in my diary.  
  
Dear Diary, Yeah. It's me again. Things have gotten worse since a few weeks ago. I thought my dreams were the only problem, and now Trunks is off having the same exact dreams! It's totally weird. I never meant to cause him so much pain. Lord knows I love him to death and would sacrifice my life for him, but I don't think I'm being such a good person letting all this crap happen in your lives. I know he proposed to me, and that means he loves me, but I still feel like I'm disappointing him somehow. Well, I'll write more some other time, Trunks-Koi seems to be waking up.  
  
-Serena  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---So? How was it? Well sorry for the lack of updates. I've been laaaaaay- Z! What with all the hot guys in 'hike school' mackin on me! Woot! ^_^!! I feel loved. Anyways. Tell your friends that the new chappie is up! Spread the love! 


	22. Through Her Eyes PT21 TaDa!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright. I haven't updated in OVER A YEAR. High school keeps me on my toes, I tell ya. So anyways, it isn't much, but if you liked the story before, I'm sure you'll see a lot more appealing things in these next few chapters. I don't spell like a 4th grader anymore. (Heh, I went back and tried to edit all of my mistakes. I don't have that sort of time.) But anyways, on with the story, folks. Read on. Expect to see more updates!  
  
-SaiyaJinAngel6-  
Goten smelled the air as he drifted to the kitchen, head high. "Mmm... what is that heavenly smell?" He asked with a grin. I turned from the cutting board with a large knife. "Just an old recipe from the Moon. You know, whatever I seem to whip up is always good!" I little voice in the back of my head said differently. "Or at least now that I took cooking classes a few months ago. Before then, I could cook Lego's and you couldn't tell the difference in my cooking." "Well whatever it is you're cooking smells good! You better make a lot! Trunks usually has an appetite!" I turned and made a confused glance at Goten. "Are you sure that it's not YOU, with the appetite?" "Um..." "...Goten....?" I eyed him accusingly. "Well I guess I'm a hearty eater, but my mom says that's healthy!" "Not when you eat five times your body weight in food." Karlie stumbled into the living room, hitting a chair and rubbing her eyes. "Goten...? Where are you?"  
  
"In here." Goten replied leaning on the counter. Karlie looked around the room and then at Goten. "The bed is cold. You left me." She growled. "Sorry, I smelled food." I glanced at Karlie, then at Goten. "Goten, what are you wearing?"  
  
"What?" He asked confused. "I mean, it's silky and a nighty... Goten, you're wearing Karlie's clothes." I said disgusted. Goten glanced down and bit his lip. "I knew that this wasn't my T- shirt." Karlie grinned and pointed at Goten. "Silky underwear too? Have you been going through my drawers?" Goten pulled up the nighty to reveal blue satin boxers. "No, these are mine. Pretty sure." I spooned some more pancake batter into the giant skillet. "Mm. Moon cakes." "Moon cakes? What kind of funny crap are you making over there?" Karlie exclaimed. "Just an old recipe my mother taught me when I was little. Hope they turn out." Karlie coughed and grabbed a coconut out of a fruit dish, cracking it on Goten's head then turned and drank the contents inside. Goten stumbled into the kitchen next to me and tried to dip his finger in the batter before I swatted his hand with a hot spatula. "Knock it off, dill weed!!" I shouted. "Shhh...! You'll wake Trunks!" Karlie scolded. I glared at Goten and threw a piece of fruit at him. "You got me in trouble, jerk!" Goten cackled as he ran back to Karlie.  
  
My eyes glanced over at a figure in the hallway moving slowly. I smiled and turned around to greet Trunks. "Morning."  
  
A smile graced his face as he walked into the kitchen. "Good morning." He was wearing his royal blue pajama pants, and nothing else. His large chest, as he says, 'Can't be stuffed into a shirt all night, or I'll just rip it off anyways.' Not that I'm complaining. He slowly approached me and wrapped his arms around my waist, looking over my shoulder. "What are you making?"  
  
I looked over my right shoulder and at Trunks. "Pancakes with lots of syrup, bacon, and toast."  
  
"Oh..." Trunks trailed off and looked at Goten and began mouthing, "DON'T EAT IT"  
  
"I saw that, Trunks..." I hissed.  
  
Trunks laughed sheepishly and nuzzled into my neck with a smile. "I'm kidding. You've been taking those cooking classes right?"  
  
"Right." "OK. We'll live." He grinned.  
  
"Oh gee. Thanks, Trunks." I slumped.  
  
Trunks kissed my cheek softly with a smile then backed away to talk to Goten. "Hey man, lets go outside and wait for them to finish."  
  
"What? Why?" Goten questioned. Trunks rolled his eyes and grabbed Goten's arm, dragging him outside.  
  
I looked behind myself and watched as they left the room. I turned back to the stove and flipped the pancakes. "Can you believe I'm stuck with that for the rest of my natural life?"  
  
Karlie leaned on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Complaining?"  
  
"Me? Complain about being stuck with Trunks? No way! Look at him!"  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't be either. He's a great guy."  
  
"And he's a stud." I grinned.  
  
"Ha ha. That too." Karlie paused and tried to listen to Goten and Trunks' conversation, hearing their deep voices from outside. "They're talking about us."  
  
"Let them talk. We're talking about them. Anyways. Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Getting married."  
  
"Oh. Most definitely." Karlie shifted her weight onto her left palm. "You guys have been together for what? 4? 5 years?"  
  
"Something like that." I said putting a plate of pancakes on the table.  
  
"Well?" Karlie walked over to the table to stand by me in conversation. Her deep green hair flowed over her shoulders sloppily, but the rest of her was collected and neatly kept. There has always been something about the scar under her eye. It twinkled when light hit it, which was rare because she usually covered her face with her hair. The slightly pink scar was like a slash. Maybe it was a knife wound? When I questioned her about it she said she had had it since she was born. Interestingly enough, she cannot remember receiving it. "Well what?" I asked trying to avoid more questioning.  
  
Karlie walked in front of me, blocking my exit back into the kitchen. "Well do you think you're ready?"  
  
I blushed and walked around her, tending to the food. "Maybe. I don't know. I guess so. I mean, I really wouldn't feel any safer, more loved, cared for, like I do with Trunks than any man I'll ever meet." I paused and looked at Karlie. "I just don't know if this is the right thing. If I'm going to ruin our relationship."  
  
She walked around the counter to face me with a serious face. "Are you in love?"  
  
"Yes..." I replied.  
  
"Do you trust Trunks?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Would you ever see yourself with anyone but him?"  
  
I paused and looked at the silhouette through the window. "No. Never."  
  
Karlie smiled and backed up. "Then it's the right thing to do." She put an arm over my shoulder and pointed at me and then through the door and outside. "I've never seen anyone more in love than you two." I blushed. "The way you walk, the way you hold hands, the way you even say 'good morning' is so dumbfounded with love it's crazy!"  
  
"Really?" I continued to question her to make sure she wasn't leading me on.  
  
"Really." "Trunks-Koi! Goten-Kun! Breakfast is ready!" I hollered through the house. In the blink of an eye, the two were sitting at the table, utensils in hand with smiles on their faces. "Dig in!" I exclaimed. "Tonight we're going home." I smiled softly at Karlie and then at the boys. "Our home."  
  
***  
  
"Alright! Everyone get your stuff onto the plane!" I shouted stuffing my cell phone into the breast pocket of my jean jacket. "Pilot says the plane will be ready in about an hour. Maybe longer." I walked slowly up to Trunks and wrapped my arms around him.  
  
He smiled slowly and did the same. "I'm glad we didn't stay here any longer. I was getting home sick." He leaned in slowly, but Goten rammed into his back, forcing his mouth into my forehead. "DAMN IT GOTEN!" Trunks shouted. He turned around quickly to see Goten on his back in the middle of the landing strip. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
He huffed quickly and sat up. "Karlie is trying to get me to go on a "walk" with her!" He paused and looked around. "Trunks, what exactly happens on a walk?!"  
  
Trunks smiled at his maturing friend. "You need to go find out. Go on a walk."  
  
"But Trunks! I don't think I'm ready for that yet!"  
  
I laughed. "But you're ready to make out in a bathroom?"  
  
"A walk is different! It symbolizes..." He paused and pulled Trunks closer. "Love!" He shook his head and sighed. "And I don't know if I'm ready for that."  
  
Trunks 'hmm'ed'. "Goten, just go on the walk. She likes you. You're a lucky man." I held onto Trunks' torso as he pulled me in closer. "I think you need to go on a walk with her."  
  
"Trunks, we've only known each other for about 4 days!"  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked promptly.  
  
"Yes? I mean no. I... I don't know." He paused as he saw Karlie walking towards him. He stared at her for a moment then looked back at me with a love struck expression. "Yes. I do."  
  
I smiled. "So do I."  
  
"Hey guys!" Karlie stood next to Goten and smiled. "So do you want to go on a walk with me?"  
  
Goten took Karlie's hand in his and nodded. "Yes, I do."  
  
We watched as Goten and Karlie took their last walk together on this little island. Hand in hand.  
  
***  
  
The plane ride was longer than getting there, it seemed. The whole plane ride was silent. Everyone was in their own little zone reflecting their time spent in Hawaii. I gained a lot more of my confidence on that short trip. It was worth leaving home for. I think that not having to deal with the hustle and hustle of the big city life was kind of nice, although I wouldn't give up my life for anything.  
  
Trunks leaned into the window and peered out onto the busy city. "Only a few miles left, I bet." He said softly. "I can almost see Capsule Corp."  
  
Karlie nuzzled into Goten's chest. "I wish this trip never ended." She sighed.  
  
"Not me!" Goten said happily.  
  
Karlie glanced up with a scowl. "Why is that?"  
  
Goten laughed sheepishly and looked down at her. "Well, I miss my mom!" He paused. "And her food!"  
  
Everyone let out a great sigh as the pilot came over the intercom. "We are now approaching Hiyru Ming Airport. Please fasten your safety belts and prepare for landing." My stomach dropped as the landing gear fell out of the bottom of the plane. Startling me to say the least. 


	23. Through Her Eyes PT22

******* WOW I UPDATED... HA!*********  
  
Hey folks. Sorry for the hold up. This is ALSO another short chapter. Haven't updated since like march or something. I've been busy... and lazy... a mixture. Plus, I've become addicted to Trigun and I'm working on a Trigun story now too. Check it out. It's totally posted! (I hope...)  
  
ALSO. In the review thing, if you leave your e-mail, or if you have a valid e-mail in your user profile, I usually e-mail and tell you if I've updated or not. Just another helpful hint!  
  
Well sit back, relax, and let the good times roll!  
  
Goten ran off the plane in a rush. He blazed past security, into the parking lot and into his mother's arms. Chi-Chi embraced her son tightly as she swung a handkerchief around her face. "Oh Goten, I missed you so much!!" She exclaimed. She pushed him forward and wiped a smudge off of his face. "Did you eat well? You look like you're starving!"  
  
Goten made a pathetic face and frowned. "It was terrible mother..." He sniffled slightly then choked out, "I had nothing but airplane peanuts!"  
  
Chi-Chi gasped in pure horror. She quickly dove into the back of Ox King's car and dug out a picnic basket the size of a boulder. "You should have called me and told me! I knew this was going to happen. Don't worry, your mommy has everything under control!"  
  
"Ahem." Karlie coughed out.  
  
"Oh." Goten stammered. "Mom, this Karlie. She's my girlfriend." He blushed as his mother eyed his new "friend".  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Son." Karlie bowed.  
  
"Humph. Look at miss thing here. Skin and bones." She turned to Goten and scowled. "You expect her to carry my grandchildren? Look at her! She looks like she hasn't eaten in months!"  
  
"Mom... Please!" Goten begged for her silence.  
  
"Don't "Mom please" me, Son Goten! I told you that the mother of my grandchildren needs to carry herself like she's feeding five! The lack of nutrients in her system could hardly care for a pet rock, let alone a fetus!" Chi-Chi opened the picnic basket and threw a loaf of French bread at Goten. "Here, feed your girlfriend. She needs nourishment. If this relationship is to continue, I must enforce a mandatory eating rule of 6 large meals a day, do you hear me, Goten?"  
  
"Yes mother." He handed Karlie the bread and shrugged. "Karlie, I'm sorry for the embarrassment."  
  
Karlie's face lit up and she let out a squeal. "I just ADORE your mother!"  
  
Goten blinked. "What?"  
  
"She's so powerful! So strong willed!"  
  
Goten grinned and elbowed Karlie. "Now you know where I get it."  
  
"Those aren't her gene's in you at all. Those must be your dad's. She's awesome! I wish that I was as confidant and great as her!"  
  
Chi-Chi overheard her speech and smiled. "Aw, Goten. She's charming. I guess I can look past the things we can change. Come here, my darling Karlie. Lets set up a picnic."  
  
***  
  
I pulled my clothes out of the suit case and threw them into the dirty clothes hamper across the room. While I unpacked, I tried to envision my life without Trunks. I was alone in my castle and my mother was still trying to find me a suitor. Every one of them was a nothing compared to Trunks. Non of them made me laugh like them, made me feel as safe, wanted. I cried endless nights of hopeless silence and loneliness in my room while life went on with out me. Trunks on the other hand lived life more peacefully. He lived with a beautiful, busty human girl with more appealing attributes about her than me. My eyes welled up with tears as I continued to watch my vision.  
  
"Serena, mother wants to know if we'd like to join her for dinner tonight with the president of some company she's trying to buy into." Trunks peered around the corner as he drug his suitcase down the hall into his room.  
He saw me turn my head away from him as I silenced my tears. "Yes, that'd be fine." I put a stack of clean clothes into my dresser while I heard him drop his suitcase and walk behind me.  
  
"Serena?" He said softly as he put his hand on my shoulder. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, Trunks." I pushed myself out of his reach and back to my suitcase.  
  
"Serena, I've known you long enough to know that you're upset. Now come on and talk to me." Trunks approached me again, and I still walked out of his reach.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. It's my problem, not yours."  
  
Trunks pulled me to him to face him. "It's our problems now. Not just yours." My eyes filled as I saw his beautiful eyes staring back at me for an answer I couldn't give. Something inside me wasn't sure of anything anymore. "Please talk to me." His grip was getting stronger as he was about to break down.  
  
"I don't know, Trunks." I whispered.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About us." I swallowed all of the saliva welling up in the back of my throat.  
  
Trunks' brow crinkled as he got closer. "I don't understand."  
  
I turned my head as I tried to find the words to describe my thoughts. "I don't either. Trunks, I can't put what I'm feeling into words I guess. I'm just so confused."  
  
"You can tell me anything. I'm here for you to bleed your thoughts on."  
  
I pulled his hands off of my arms and into my hands. "Have you ever had any regrets about us?"  
  
Trunks' palms were sweaty as he answered my question. "Never. Why, do you?"  
  
"No, but sometimes I just thing about things."  
  
"About what things?"  
  
"About... how our lives would be different without each other." My eyes filled with tears again as his eyes lingered over mine.  
  
"If we had never met? I think I would be the most miserable person in the world if I didn't have you."  
  
"But if you didn't ever meet me, then you wouldn't know about how miserable you'd be. See, what I wonder is..." I paused and looked up at him with apologetic eyes. "How much better your life would be without me. Without the chaos, the noise, the constant battles. How much better your life would be if you had just met a beautiful human woman and how much happier you'd be with her."  
  
Trunks pulled me into his chest as I broke down. "That isn't true at all. I would have never been so in love with anyone else but you. You bring me so much happiness that no other living thing could."  
  
"And I think about my life without you..." I sunk into his chest as my tears poured out. "And I was so lonely and miserable."  
  
Trunks rubbed my back between my shoulder blades and sighed. "You need to stop thinking like this. What did I tell you about being strong and not to worry about anything anymore? Didn't I say that nothing bad will ever happen to us?"  
  
"It's hard to prevent things that haven't happened, and that you've already lost the opportunity to do." I huffed.  
  
"Serena, seriously. Do you think I would leave you, I mean, ever?"  
  
"No, but if you would have never met me you would be much happier."  
  
Trunks' expression went from sympathetic to irritated. "But that didn't happen, did it? I met you. We fell in love. I couldn't be happier."  
I sighed and buried my face in my hands. A deep sigh relieved me of the tension that was building up in my chest. "I can't stop thinking about it, Trunks. There's something wrong with me." 


End file.
